


【宏晋】 人生常态

by dogbloodpaintfloor



Category: SpeXial (Band), 宏晋
Genre: M/M, 罗宏正×黄伟晋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 68,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbloodpaintfloor/pseuds/dogbloodpaintfloor
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

1.

是在颁奖盛典的内场候场厅，黄伟晋和两个合作过的演员扎成小圈小聊几句。

一抬头，几个人影交错，他看见了罗弘证。

男人也隔着三两人群正好对上他，看着他就笑开了，狭长的眼睛变成了两条细长的缝，像只大号的维尼熊。

黄伟晋打了个招呼离了群，罗弘证放下饮料迎着他过去。

张开双臂，人就撞了进来。

黄伟晋三十三岁，还是有少女的矜持。手臂攀上他的肩，轻轻拍了拍，浅浅一拥就腼腆的分开。

无论多少年，都没有变过。

屋顶三架水晶大吊灯，流光溢彩，却没有比黄伟晋的眼底的光更亮。

“好久不见啦！”

言语输出是一件有限的事。他们简单打了招呼就靠在桌子上聊些鸡毛蒜皮的零碎事，然后此起彼伏的笑。

黄伟晋的胸腔里有一团不停撕扯着膨胀的愉悦，他的大笑就变得格外用力，连着头发也跟着甩来甩去。

“你笑含蓄一点啦，不然一会儿唱歌会烧声。”罗弘证伸长了胳膊给他拿了杯温水。

“威~操心很多欸你...现在还没有找经纪人吗？操心很多会老很快哦。”

“你没看我都开始养老了吗？工作也没有排很多，我能搞定，干嘛找经纪人耽误人家时间啦。”

黄伟晋是把水喝了，不一会儿就又开始笑的无法收敛。

他啊，看着温温的，在大事儿上是个恭谨的好队友，无关紧要的小事儿里就是个带犄角的小恶魔，仗着那双干净发光、让人根本没法生气的眼睛随心所欲。

明知道管不住，罗弘证只是又塞了一杯水在他手上。

舍不得不理他，只好惯着他。

人潮向着主会场慢慢流动着，喧哗渐渐退潮，被埋没的提醒出席演员入场的广播也跟着清晰了起来。罗弘证不得不抓着人潮的尾巴入场。

他离开了他靠着的那张长桌，随手把黄伟晋晃乱了的衣襟弄平，跟他说，“加油，一会儿好好唱。”

一瞬间黄伟晋晃了神，忽然无数个片段冲进他的脑海里，一罐发胶根本扛不住的台南的夜风、汗流浃背的刺眼的夏日、无数的白衬衣和7-11所有没有培根配料的三明治，混杂着模糊不清的一闪而过，等他再回过神时，罗弘证已经朝着会场走去。

“弘证！”

“恩？”罗弘证转了过来。

“今天我有在，你运气应该不会太差。”

“屁啦！”

经纪人招呼黄伟晋往后台去。狭长的过道里，黄伟晋走在前面，经纪人跟在后面。

“见到弘证了？”

“恩。”

“跟他谈联访的事的了吗？媒体都盯准了这次金马是你们两个再碰面的场合，很多家媒体约访。”

“啊，”毫无悔恨之意的一声惊叹，“忘记了”，才不想浪费时间去讲这个，“诶，反正翻来覆去就那几个问题，访一个人两个人都一样，我们也没有不合的传闻也没什么好挖的。”黄伟晋不喜欢和太熟的人一起上节目，装来装去的让他感觉非常奇怪，“不要太多家媒体，我们留几家时间合适的在我表演前访就好。今天他是主角，采访少不了，趁他高兴，都丢给他应付。”黄伟晋嘴角一挑笑了起来。

“他有看起来很开心吗，影帝还没拿到欸。”经纪人戏谑了句。

开心啊，当然开心。罗弘证不是一个外放的人，也不怎么唉热闹，不爱说笑。Party和饭局他都不会疯癫的玩闹，久了你就知道他能来就很好。他今天话很多，笑的很多，黄伟晋见识过他海似的深沉，能轻松对上他眼角笑纹里和少年气上挑的尾音里开心的暗号。

“有同框就不一样了啊，有上版面的机会，你想清楚哦。”

“他拿了影帝，版面根本不是问题，媒体P都给我们P到同框，媒体问道他很会讲的”黄伟晋说着，兀自望着走廊尽头嘟囔了一句，“他永远都会做最正确的决定。”心里惯性思考着，他们还可以去我IG扒图啊，反正也不是第一次了。想着想着他一拍大衣口袋，一脸懵道，“坏了，我连自拍合照都忘了！”

等到黄伟晋回到家里已经接近午夜十二点了，接连几日绕岛一圈的忙碌行程和今晚的酒精驱使下，他栽在床上就昏睡过去了。

凌晨四点多的时候，他又被干渴揪着喉咙从睡梦里拖出来。

裹着被子坐在床上等热水变温和，习惯性的抓起手机看提示信息。

他昨天在IG恭祝弘证拿了影帝的配图依旧是一张屏摄，粉丝回复大量刷屏“没合照没人性”，他坐在不开灯的屋子里自言自语怼了回去，“啊我就你忘了你们怎样”。

关了IG逐条点开带自己名字tag的提示新闻。果然不出所料，自己的照片和弘证的照片被P到了同一版面上，有昨天现场的，有旧图，P的各有风格，有的媒体还配上一贯的耸动标题，黄伟晋一边笑一边自言自语“威~什么东西~”，还有一些懒家伙直接找来很久之前他们的合影，那时候真是年轻，那时候真是遥远了。

玻璃杯壁贴着手心，温热着。液体划过喉咙，手机锁了屏随便放在一边，他低头看着在初冬的气温里哈气还没有散去的长颈玻璃杯，温热一点点变成他的体温。

凌晨四点寂静的只有路灯余光的室内突兀的响起了一阵抽泣声，他的眼泪像散落的珠子一般噼里啪啦的掉了下来。

没有人会听到，在寂静与黑暗里，黄伟晋嚎啕大哭了，为终于走到了的今天，也为怎么也走不回去的昨天。

2.

故事要从黄伟晋二十岁刚刚出头的某个夏天开始讲起。

黄伟晋被叫到小会议室的时候，他们给了他一份“1 plus 1 project”的企划书，让他自己先看着，再等等，等谁谁谁过来。

是谁的名字他没有听清楚，被复印机发出的低频嗡鸣声盖了过去。

他手上的企划书还没有被心不在焉的翻过几页，会议室的门就又一次被推开了。

男人带着黑色的棒球帽，黑色的帽T，黑色的休闲裤瘦高的身形。帽檐没有被刻意压低，但阴影遮住了他大半张脸。他一进来就先说了“不好意思，不好意思，进台北的时候堵车了”，然后在对面的椅子上坐下了。

把客套的辞句讲的真诚又中肯，距离不近也不远。

当黄伟晋看到他的脸的时候，却又感到深深的距离感。男人正从复印的材料里翻出一份完整的企划书，他露出的轮侧脸虽然锋利而深邃，却是一块刻着“严肃”的活招牌。

项目副总帮两个人交换了名字。罗弘证站了起来，“你好”，他伸出了左手。

黄伟晋赶紧扶了把椅背站了起来，交换了句“你好”。

超级老派又僵硬的客套方式。

黄伟晋看着罗弘证正经的脸客套的笑了笑，心里自言自语的揶揄着，

现在加入隔壁给那几个嬉皮笑脸的小子组组合的企划组还来得及吗？

明明自己也没有很幽默。

3.

1+1project目前是个实验阶段的项目。 

一个明星经纪人带一个新星，算是公司发明的新项目形式，新的带新人的形式。目前还在筹备阶段。

黄伟晋至少对罗弘证的脸是有点熟悉的。罗弘证是团体出身的前辈，之前他们团爆火的那一阵，黄伟晋偶然看过两集他们的节目，虽然没有什么太深刻的印象，但至少对刷爆大街小巷广告牌的脸还是眼熟的。不过后来好像是解散了还是怎么了，广告牌上的脸更新换代，大浪淘沙，后面的新人一茬一茬的填上来，他也就在大众的视野里淡化了。

黄伟晋没有想很多。他唱歌比赛名次第八名，根本不算优秀。合同都签完了，他也不知道怎样选择，路才是最好的，一切只是开始，他对即将开始的未来还没有真实感。

而未来从不给任何人适应的时间，它就冒冒失失的往前冲着，冲进陌生的丛林地带。

黄伟晋此刻只是安心的想着，能唱歌就好了吧。

至少罗弘证那张凶凶的脸看起来还是很可靠的。

-【TBC】-


	2. Chapter 2

4.

从一出道开始，黄伟晋被问到罗弘证私底下管人是不是很凶的次数和被问到喜欢什么类型的女生的次数几乎要一样多了。  
直到黄伟晋出道第三年。

八大的演播室里，黄伟晋站在栏杆道具后面。罗弘证手里拎着一颗不断被充气的气球在舞台的另一边。

“罗弘证当你的经纪人，私底下会管你很多还很凶？”

黄伟晋双手交叉，一脸正经的比了个大叉，一脸义正言辞“没有，没有，他不会管很多，还蛮自由的，”一秒不正经，“就是有时候太爱念了。”

“他爱念些什么？”

“就一些小事，叮咛的那种。”

“阿嬷的叮咛那种吗？”

“哈哈哈 还阿嬷咧”黄伟晋笑倒，“差不多就那种类型啦。”

“欸，他长这样一张脸欸”小鬼走到罗弘证旁边，比划着他的脸，“这么man”旁边的人却戏精上身，一秒入戏慈爱的阿嬷，“那他凶吗？”

那颗气球越充越满，看起来岌岌可危，“欸，你回答再慢一点你就知道我凶不凶啦！”罗弘证把气球拿远了点。

小鬼抓到效果点了立马沸腾了，夸张的渲染着“欸，他威胁他欸！威胁欸！”

黄先生配合着教科书级别的超假脸，超假超嗲的，“不凶不凶，一点也不凶，请问我们可以结束了吗？”

主持人趴在栏杆道具上故意拖延，“那他之前团员队友都还挺怕他的。”

罗弘证拖着充气的管子，手里拿着气球朝黄伟晋这边来，黄伟晋被撑的圆滚滚的气球大叫“威！你不要过来啦！”，他想往后躲，无奈头被两根栏杆卡着，大叫，“他们哪位啊？他们怕他我怎么知道为什么啦！”

罗弘证在另一边偷笑。你看！这人又吓唬他。

黄伟晋说罗弘证不凶是摸着良心的真话。

从他第一次跟着罗弘证拍戏开始，就发现他本人比他的冷脸平易近人的多。

那天黄伟晋天还没亮就坐上长途大巴到了宜兰高级中学。

他在校园里随便溜了溜，趁着晨曦充满侵略性的光线赶着疯狂了自拍了一波。掐着清晨八点的表line了罗弘证一条，然后没几秒种他手机一震，再抬头时，他看到隔着小操场模糊的瘦高人影从对面教学楼一楼教室出来冲他招了招手。

水做的黄伟晋气温一高就要融化，今天化的更快了。

十点多的太阳越发毒辣起来，等戏的演员都挤在梳化间里三两扎堆聊天或是单独滑着手机。水杯碰撞桌面的声音，窸窸窣窣的聊天声，间歇性的戚戚的笑声，还有一些人口腔活动时会不小心发出的怪声，都像是被放大了似的撞进黄伟晋的耳膜里，一波一波冲撞他的观感神经。

又一次，导演让他再自然的放一点感情进去。

点点头，他下意识摸摸自己的鬓角，摸了一手的汗。

已经十点了，光讲戏就几乎耗了三个小时，后面的拍戏安排全被打乱。

黄伟晋的紧张和时间的延长成正比，当他应导演要求再一次对戏，竟直接踩着跟他对戏的罗弘证的对白的尾音，机械性的脱口而出自己的对白。

念完心里就酸了，想哭，使劲儿抿着嘴。他那眼去瞄罗弘证，那个人还是举着剧本没什么表情。

导演微微张张嘴却没说话，哈，乐了一下也没出声，双手抱着胸，默默下巴。

在一旁瘫在长椅上等了一上午戏的男演员沉不住了，开腔插话，“导演今天还拍吗？服化还一还卸一卸我现在回台北开别的工还来得及啦。”

不用回头，黄伟晋感受的到自己现在在焦点中央。他自己生气自己吃不透如何演戏的笨，竟然莫名因为被催戏，疏散了几分。他可以不做最优，但坚决不想做最差。看，做最差的报应来了。

着急吗？急死了。

拍戏对于黄伟晋来说是完全陌生的一件事，尽管面对镜头这件事在他的之前的生活中已经慢慢扎根了，但如何在镜头下令人信服的变成另一个人，他完全没有头绪。

他云里雾里的抓不到方向，本来就性子急的黄先生心里着了火。

他又劝自己是个新人。新人难免出糗，要学的东西很多，肯学就好。真像是婴儿，刚出生在这个世界。他无意识的摸摸自己左手的食指。那里之前被剧本的边缘刮破了皮。还好只是一层皮，没有流血。你看，对于新人来说，这个世界什么都可能是危险的。

大太阳天里，黄伟晋忽然真实的感觉到贴着自己皮肤的汗水是凉的。莫名一阵风声鹤唳之感，有点怕了。

“导演，伟晋我先带着，你先跟邱毅他们拍下一round好了。”

黄伟晋离开了那间慢慢变得闷热的房间，换到了通风的走廊阴凉下。

手里拿着纸巾刚在脸上蹭了一下就被夺走了。

“你这种擦汗方式，让化妆师看到一定海扁你。”罗弘证怀里抱着他那根灯管一样的道具和剧本，单手把纸巾展开，垫着手指用点的帮他示范着擦了几下汗。

高个子得弯着腰才能与他平视。走廊里有风，前额的发梢会蠢蠢欲动的微微的翘一翘，风太小，高个子的头发厚重，飞不起来打了个晃又乖乖服帖下了。高个子的睫毛不算浓郁，但还算长，眼睛睁开闭上一瞬间，睫毛就扇动一下。

然后纸又被递到黄伟晋的面前，“记着，以后上工的时候带着妆发要这么擦才对。”

只是几秒钟的刹那，黄伟晋还来不及反应去想些什么，眼睛无意识的捕捉到了这些细小的细节，像照相机不停连拍的画面，而他的心跳好像是踩在了这些快门声上。

他紧张了，而这紧张随着距离的拉开又无疾而终。

他接过那张纸巾继续擦着汗。

“你相信你的角色吗？”

黄伟晋不太明白他的问题，怎么样才算相信。

“你要相信他真实存在才能把他演真了。”

黄伟晋点点头，他是听进去了，内心却止不住的疯狂吐槽，这整个剧里哪有一个设定可能真实存在的。

罗弘证接着跟他对词，“哇，你妈妈也太厉害了吧，怎么每天都能变出这么多新菜色？”

黄伟晋整段台词滚瓜烂熟怎么都能接上，“一起吃啊，反正我一个人也吃不下那么多啦”

“吃不完那么多就要跟你妈妈讲啊，要不要换个胃口大的儿子，我吃得下的，考虑一下。”

高个子不正经起来，不按台本走，改了台词，演起来还贱兮兮的。黄伟晋一脸懵，都呆住了，不禁“啊？”了一声，赶紧翻剧本，“有这一句吗？”

罗弘证抽过他的剧本来，随手翻了两下，“你台词很熟呀？”听不出来是褒是贬。

黄伟晋听着心里发毛，不敢轻易回答，挠了挠头。

“演戏不能光靠背背台词的，你要想一想，让角色借用你的感受，你去借用角色的思维。我们对词，我不会光按剧本来，你注意听哦，我会改词，你要接下去。”

“啊？”黄伟晋看起来还是呆呆的懵懵懂懂的样子，“那导演......”

把他的剧本推到他胸前，高个子一笑，有点耍赖的意思，“管他的，先别管他要什么东西，你先找到自己的东西才能给他他想要的嘛。”

有一瞬间，从这个陌生人身上看到了些许真诚在发光，在开始的那一段艰难时间里，都让黄伟晋感到脚踏实地的踏实。


	3. Chapter 3

5.

当黄伟晋从拍摄现场切换回录音室的时候，像是鱼重新回到水中，整个人都松快下来了。虽然他不喜欢唱舞曲，监制和录音老师还时常有些龟毛，但只要能唱歌，黄伟晋就会有一种乐于向上冲的勇。

可偶尔录音的间歇，他一个人坐在窗边的沙发上休息，总是会按亮手机，又把它灭掉。她想发短信给罗弘证，问他的情况有没有好一些，还想跟他说对不起。需要问候在前好一些还是先道歉才显得诚恳，他还没想明白。或者打电话才是最好，可他又怕自己什么都说不出来。又觉得自己应该亲自看一眼，当面道歉，要把全部的歉意都给他看个明明白白。

他犹豫，他怕，他谨慎又小心翼翼。

把手机收回口袋里，往沙发后背靠过去。

现在知道后悔抱歉了，还不是怪你这双没有准儿的手。

电视剧的拍摄到工作日程停摆了，拜黄伟进打伤了跟他对戏的男演员所赐。

那个倒霉蛋就是罗弘证。

谁也没有想到会有这样的意外发生。那天，像私下排练时那样，黄伟晋按照罗弘证告诉他的用腰间发力，抬手挥开了盾牌。罗弘证也像之前设计好的那样倒地，全场人等着他站起来说出最后一句台词结束这场戏，他却躺在地上，迟迟没有反应。

短短几秒，他手中那根灯管似的道具脱了手，鼻腔的血迹顺着脸颊留下一条明显的轨迹，片场轰的一下就炸锅了。

有人大声叫着医疗队快过来，导演和制作人看完回放在监视器后面大声嚷着是打到鼻子了，不停有人来回穿行的脚步声和撕开纸巾包装的撕裂声也一起掺杂着。

黄伟晋看着眼前这一通兵荒马乱，左手握紧右手手腕，力道里充满了情绪。他站在那儿像只无家可归的小狗崽儿，乱局里他脑袋一片空白，手足无措，心里敲起了鼓。他能停靠、乘凉的树被他一爪子弄倒了，全世界都来往着替他收拾残局。最后一场打戏，他渐渐适应着新世界、想要证明自己的心被狠狠一捏，到处都是泪和血。挫败感，是瞬间撕碎新丁的信心的最好利器。

罗弘证像是被嘈杂声吵醒了一样，缓缓的睁开了眼。眼珠有些上翻着，他的意识还不清醒，顺着疼痛的指引，下意识的想要去摸自己的鼻子。

全组的青壮劳力七手八脚的上来按住他的手臂。黄伟晋在外围看着罗弘证曲起了腿，脚在地面上来回蹭了几下，大概真的是很疼的。医疗队员喊他“你用嘴呼吸，不要用鼻子”，大概是罗弘证用鼻子呼吸呛了血。然后罗弘证被从地面上扶了起来靠在武术指导的身上，他皱着的脸正慢慢舒展，眯着眼睛冲黄伟晋摆了摆手。

黄伟晋忽然感觉自己哪跟神经冷不丁的抽痛了一下，鼻子倏地就酸了，很想哭了。

所以，当黄伟晋在机场被人从身后拍了下肩膀，转过来看见一双熟悉的眼睛时，一时没反应过来。

那个人戴着帽子，细碎的刘海儿贴紧他的眉骨，还带了一个巨大的口罩，遮的整张脸只露出一双眼睛，把黄伟晋吓了一跳，右手捂着胸口都放不开。

好在看一眼就能认出这双已经笑弯了的眼的主人是谁，黄伟晋忍不住嗔怪，“齁你吓死我了！！猛一眼看过去还以为是什么奇怪的人！欸你怎么过来了？你有没有好一点？”他还一手捂着胸口，另一只手紧紧攥着罗弘证刚刚搭在他肩膀正在降落的手的手腕，生怕他跑了似的。

罗弘证受伤后，黄伟晋单独戏份集中拍完之后，他就被公司叫来准备专辑。

仗着监制喜欢他，私下闲聊的时候提到罗弘证，老师有一搭没一搭的回道，“弘证啊，听说弘证鼻梁骨折还有点轻微脑震荡，骨折怎么也要休几个月吧，不过听说已经出院了。当初他们团体的专辑也是我一路带过来的，那小子没你基础好，刚开始唱歌跑调都拽不回来，脸酷酷的还不爱讲话，不过他这个人蛮认真的，进步超快，后来熟一点就能看出来也不是什么正经文静孩子。”

黄伟晋以为他要好久才会再见到罗弘证。

毫无预兆的，人就出现在了他面前。他眼睛都挣的圆圆的，眼窝的线更明显，嘴角无意识的翘起来。

罗弘证摇摇他手上两张飞韩国的机票，“我不来，你自己去哦？还讲我奇怪咧，啊我是因为谁才穿这么奇怪啦？”他拉了拉自己的口罩，露出鼻梁上裹着的纱布的边缘。

黄伟晋嘴角还翘着，眼角却掉下来了，眼皮也跟着垂了下来。

罗弘证眼看着他满脸要溢出来的愧疚感，拿机票和护照敲他的胳膊，“欸拍戏受伤很正常啦，哪有人拍打戏不受伤啦！不要这幅表情，那么多人看，我穿这么奇怪别人还以为我欺负你呢，”他揽上黄伟晋的肩往登机口走，一边走一边讲，“打到我还好，我们有剧组上的保险，还有公司的保险，不用付医疗费，打到别家艺人就惨了，没开工就要倒贴钱，”他停顿了一下，“不过虽然免费，你下次最好也还是不要打到我啦。”

黄伟晋被他揽着，听他胡说八道，噗嗤一下就弯腰笑了出来。

台湾飞韩国接近三个小时的飞行时间，黄伟晋本来还担心时间长没话聊会很尴尬，结果一上飞机罗弘证摸出个大眼罩把他仅留的那一块面部皮肤也盖住就睡着了，黄伟晋反倒轻松了不少。

他把遮光板放下四分之三，留出一线，安静的盯了一会儿，出了神，大片的白与蓝的亮色，晃得他眼睛一阵酸，索性也闭起眼睛来。

罗弘证虽然开着玩笑无所谓的样子把受伤这件事一笔带过，但黄伟晋内心的结还没打开。

大晴天大雨里，两个人撑着一把伞对词，一点点纠正他的逻辑重音。

黄伟晋开玩笑客气的随口说了句要是罗弘证给他指导武打戏就好了，第二天人就早早到了现场。

开饭的时候，黄伟晋饭盒里的青椒培根一筷子都没有动，罗弘证问他，“青椒和培根都不吃哦？”。黄伟晋说“嗯”。

又一次黄伟晋把海鲜炒饭里的海鲜全都剃了出来，罗弘证问他，“海鲜也不吃哦？”黄伟晋“嗯”了一声，罗弘证摇摇头，“不好养的小孩”。

隔天放饭的时候，两个人正沉浸在胡说八道练情绪的即兴对词里，导演吼了一嗓子“放饭啦放饭啦”，罗弘证扯起黄伟晋撒腿就跑，一马当先，黄伟晋如愿挑到了一盒鸭肉饭，罗弘证看都没看随便拿了一盒，跟他说，“以后放饭，你就跑快一点，先挑想吃的，拍戏总要吃饱。”

偶尔黄伟晋的单独拍摄时间撞上了放饭时间，场边演员呼啦一下都消失不见了。等黄伟晋拍完，就看见罗弘证冲他招招手，指指桌子对面的便当。他走过去一看，卤肉饭配萝卜干和干煸笋丝，没有青椒紫甘蓝也没有培根海鲜，perfect！

罗弘证总能从某几个演员手里抠出几个零食来，转头叫“伟晋”，丢给他两个，然后跟他说“快！谢谢这个哥那个姐”，一来一往就跟那些演员把话搭上了。

罗弘证乍一看也不像一个温暖细致的人，但他教人时的耐心和眼睛里赤衤果衤果的用心和真诚此刻却都被黄伟晋的记忆放大着。

黄伟晋觉得自己胸腔有一团情绪在膨胀，他等不了，突然转过身来抓住了罗弘证搭在扶手上的手腕，罗弘证本能的从靠背上弹起来，眼罩还没摘掉，脸本能的偏向黄伟晋那一面，一片安静里，他听见黄伟晋很认真的声音说，“对不起”。

罗弘证停顿了一下，用另一只手把帽子摘掉，又把眼罩拉上去。一双睡意朦胧的眼，叹了口气，问道，“你这是在报我在机场吓到你的仇吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

6.

飞机已落地，黄伟晋一听是要住一起，就开始发愁了。

他是个可以和所有人打成一片疯狂玩闹的人，但也是个很需要个人空间的人。他跟罗弘证一起工作并没有多久，罗弘证的好他很感激，但说熟也并不熟。24小时见面的话，天呐，要聊什么，好累好烦好尴尬啊。

不过黄伟晋的忧虑并没有持续多久，他的担忧都是多余的，事实证明，他们基本见不到面。

罗弘证这次也不是白来的，医生说他的鼻骨有点长歪的趋势，帮他搭桥介绍到韩国这边接受下专业的矫正术，一个是早出；因为白天有韩国练习生的训练，公司租用舞蹈教室的时间只能被安排在晚上，黄伟晋晚上就孤零零的在舞蹈教室被老师狂钉，一个是晚不归。常常是罗弘证回来宿舍，黄伟晋刚刚到练习室；等到黄伟晋回来宿舍，一头扎在床上不省人事，罗弘证正刷牙洗脸准备出门去。

就这样过了一个星期。

周日晚上，舞蹈老师依旧一点一点带着黄伟晋抠舞蹈动作，黄伟晋跟着他转身，无意间瞥见了玻璃墙后面的人，半截磨砂面上方正好露出他的脸。

午夜12点，舞蹈老师告诉黄伟晋这次的舞蹈集训课程结束了，握着他的手用英语夹带着韩语，手脚补充比划着表达，带着韩国人乡土一贯的和善与礼貌，让他加油又祝他好运。老师正好与走进来的罗弘证打了照面，握握手客套了几句就擦肩而过。

“欸？你还没睡啊？”黄伟晋走去拿靠着墙的半瓶水，弯下腰发现鞋带开了，干脆转身靠着墙坐下系着鞋带。

“睡不着，起来拿外卖啊。”黄伟晋这才注意到罗弘证手上提着个袋子，“你进步蛮多的欸。”

“嗯？”黄伟晋把含在嘴里的水吞了下去，“你有看我练习哦？”

“偶尔拿外卖路过的时候会看到，第一天的时候，哦，”罗弘证嘴巴一歪，摇摇头，笑，“超笨的，僵尸跳舞。”

罗弘证还学他的舞姿，引得黄伟晋一阵没有节制的狂笑，“欸你学超像的欸！”

把外卖袋子往黄伟晋面前推了推，罗弘证也在黄伟晋身旁坐下。

食物的味道在消耗了大量体力的黄伟晋的嗅觉系统里变得格外明显。

“炸鸡、饭团、炸酱面，你尝一尝，这一家的炸鸡绝对是这一片外卖里最好吃的。”

黄伟晋没在客气的吗，捡起一块就往嘴里送，“你怎么知道？”

“之前来过啊，和你同一个练习时间”罗弘证敲敲地板，“同一个练习室，还是同一个老师。”

黄伟晋眼睛睁大显得有些吃惊，嘴巴占着不好开口，就指指罗弘证，指尖带过方才老师和罗弘证打照面的位置又飘向门外。

罗弘证说，“是啊，没认出来呗。不过本来人生就这样，遇见了又散了，散了又遇到新的人，还没开始认识就擦肩而过，没有结果。”

“怎么这么悲观啦？遇到不同的人也会有不一样经历，这里面也会有开心的事的啊。”

“不是悲观，是认清现实，任何事物过了时间期限都会变质，开心美好的东西也不会例外”罗弘证瞅了一眼黄伟晋，“万一你以后入团体了，你就明白了，”塞了口饭团，想了想又改口，“还是不要有万一的好。”

黄伟晋之前还担心和罗弘证没话讲会很干，此刻话头顺着舌头就滑出来了，“欸那你们团为什么会解散啊？”话一说完，黄伟晋吃鸡的动作都缓慢了，赶忙补充一句，“um..可以不回答哦，我随口问的。”

罗弘证倒是没遮掩，“就期限到了啊。大家都站稳了有能力了，翅膀硬了，干嘛要绑在一起。团体分钱又很少，对不对。”

“那你现在为什么当经纪人，自己出专辑演戏不是赚得更多？”

罗弘证站了起来，漫不经心的走到了练习室中央的灯下，“我没有那种热忱啊，”他看着镜子里的自己，头顶的灯像极了舞台的追光。他不由的开始回想当偶像的日子。偶像总像是在编造童话，兜售理想的，罗弘证理解这个工作性质，一直配合着却并不喜欢它。有具体工种的同行业者谈起偶像这一类别的时候，心照不宣的觉得它低人一等。即使是迷迷糊糊的进了这一行，即使是收到的歌不好听，舞编排的也不够精致，年轻的罗弘证也希望过自己能为世界带来些有益的影响，让自己的工作更有意义。可这份工作太孤独太封闭了，它把真实的生命锁在皮囊里，指挥着皮囊做它想要的效果。时间越长，收益很小，意义更是自顾不暇的物质需求下无处安放的东西，慢慢的，整颗心机械的跳动着，从内凉到外，像一块会动的了不起的铁块。“走出去也不知道究竟要干什么，就想转做幕后，刚好公司正好出了这样一个项目，我还能偶尔演演戏，多拿点片酬...”罗弘证侧过去看他，“是不是觉得超不靠谱的？”

“不会啊”黄伟晋抬起头来，一脸无辜与真诚，一盒子炸鸡基本消减了一半，“我没感觉，还好欸。”

“那你呢？干嘛要进这个圈子来？”

“就想唱歌啊。”

“梦想？”

黄伟晋停住了，认真想了一下，放下手里啃了一半的鸡骨头，“也不是梦想啦。就刚好我喜欢唱歌啊，也想不到能排在唱歌前面的工作就来了。”

“欸，你档案上写中视星光企划新科舞王欸”说着，罗弘证腰一塌踩起了黄伟晋自创的大秧歌式舞步，“中视长官眼光挺独特啊~”

黄伟晋超激动，“你有看！”

罗弘证小下巴一挑，感觉超自豪超屌，敲敲自己的胸口“有做功课的。”

黄伟晋把自己投喂饱了，也站了起来，“那一届只有我上台扭了那几下，他们没得选。我还蛮想帅一波的。”说着他比划起了这几天练的舞蹈动作。

只是胳膊挥起来，差点招呼到罗弘证的脸上，亏的罗弘证此时腰身灵敏，躲开了。倒是吓得黄伟晋一哆嗦，赶忙收了手退后了几步，不停道歉。

“对不起对不起，我没注意。”

罗弘证摸摸自己脸上的纱布的边缘，“小心一点啦，再来一下你人生第一个头条就有了，‘新人歌手打残过气经纪人’，我虽然是过气偶像，但我还是有粉丝的欸！”

“对不起，对不起，我以后会注意的。”黄伟晋明显已经站在原地不敢动了，小鸡啄米式低头，浑身都像是写着抱歉俩字。

罗弘证神色一正，语气也跟着正经起来，“过来。”

黄伟晋的歉意都变成了大义凛然，闭着眼一副要杀要剐随便你的样子站在罗弘证面前。

黄伟晋感觉自己的前额被突的弹了一下，力道不重，黄伟晋睁开眼，摸摸额头，罗弘证搭着他的肩，笑，“现在，我们扯平咯。”

两个人是6点的飞机飞回台湾，四点就要到机场去。睡也睡不了一会儿就要走，干脆就在练习室陪黄伟晋练舞。

罗弘证学舞飞快，黄伟晋没跳几遍，他就已经能有模有样的跟下来了。惹的黄伟晋一阵钦佩和羡慕，发自肺腑的夸他跳舞帅炸。

“你跳舞感觉超棒，跟老师一样超帅的，你是不是有偷学？”黄伟晋一副审视的模样，嘴巴跟着嘟起来了，“啊我学这么久还不行。”

“哪有啦，还偷学咧。”罗弘证绕到黄伟晋身后，扳着他的肩让他面向镜子，“跳舞呢，你要找到自己跳舞的感觉。比起看着别人，更要观察自己。”

两个熬夜少年熬到3点回去收拾行李，罗弘证低头一看手机。

一条信息。  
因受北上气流强降雨影响，航班延误改至次日6点起飞。

两人一阵哭笑不得的哀嚎，一头栽在衣服被子一团乱的床上闷头大睡起来。

黄伟晋再清醒的时候已经是下午3点了。房间里有噼里啪啦敲键盘的声音，环视一圈，是罗弘证在打游戏了，戴着耳机表情超认真，完全沉浸在自己风骚的走位里。

黄伟晋轻轻爬起来，绕到卫生间去洗漱。他不想惊扰到罗弘证。

昨天晚上像是透支消费一样，关系的亲昵度一个大爬坡，而第二天醒来的黄伟晋感受到了剧烈的后遗症。和一个几乎不太了解的人有一个关系大飞跃，让黄伟晋的自我保护机制本能的想把自己向后拽一点。昨晚话语的透支，也让他再一次陷入找不到话头的苦恼里。干脆绕着走了。

首尔当下是一场大雨后的大晴天，黄伟晋那颗压抑了许久想要出去到处闲逛的心开始疯狂叫嚣了，他瞅了瞅罗弘证风雨不动安如山打游戏的背影，轻轻出门去了。

黄伟晋就近在明洞逛的正嗨，没想到第二场大雨就来了。

街上一拨没带伞的都跑了，不一会儿撑伞的就又重新占据了街道。黄伟晋躲在咖啡厅的屋檐下面等雨停。

可是这雨势一会儿松一会儿紧，来回折腾几番都没有停的意思。天暗的比往常更快了，黄伟晋划着手机，犹豫着是不是该求助下罗弘证，怕麻烦的心理继续拖着他等雨停。

他的泡泡龙打到第19关的时候，他感觉到有水滴进了自己的后脖子，抬头一看，罗弘证撑着伞站在他面前，裤脚都是湿的，衣服上飞着水渍，额前的发梢还湿哒哒的，左手提着另一把折叠伞。他把伞往后一扛，“先生手机不光是拿来玩的，还可以打电话的好吗！”

他们走的时候，雨势已经小了很多。雨水打在黄伟晋撑着的伞上，“笃笃笃”的。

罗弘证走在前面，T恤因为受潮，紧紧贴着他宽厚的背。

黄伟晋深深知道，自己是一个看起来很好接触的人，但其实自己是一道烟，看着确有其实，伸手却什么都捉不住。他心里有座固若金汤的城堡，而大多数人连城门都摸不到。

他抬头看看罗弘证的背影，心里纳闷，这人明明只是向前走，怎么老是往自己心里撞？


	5. Chapter 5

7.

俩人站在楼梯拐角处。

“什么时候才能请个发型师啊？”

黄伟晋嘟着嘴，双唇瘪在一起。罗弘证正在他身后帮他整理他抓头发时的视觉盲区。

“你又不是不知道，我们没钱啊。再等等啦。”

罗弘证一路从他身后转到他面前，顺便帮他抓抓头顶的头发。黄伟晋低着头眼神飘了一会儿，就黏在了罗弘证棉质衬衫的领口上。

黄伟晋当然知道他们没钱，光请了司机大哥，连个助理都还付不起，琐事也全都罗弘证在扛。钱可以没有，但理想还是要有的。

工作人员通知他们stand by。

靠近舞台，聚光灯就是唯一的光源。在候场区，他们一半朝着微光，一半埋在黑暗里。

罗弘证问他，“害怕吗？”

黄伟晋不自觉的抓紧了自己的西装外套，点点头。这是他第一场校唱。

台上的歌声结束了。

罗弘证顺手把黄伟晋的外套前襟捋平，拍拍他的肩，安静的跟他讲，“加油，待会儿好好唱就可以了。”

黄伟晋接过麦克风，走向当场最亮的焦点，灯光越亮，他眼前越是迷茫，心跳的像打鼓，喉结上下翻动，不由得口干舌燥。前奏已经响起来，他瞄向舞台边缘埋在暗处的罗弘证。那人正被几个拿着灯牌的小女生围着要签名。

黄伟晋比自己想象中要强很多。当他真正开口唱歌的时候，不需要什么额外的力量，他的杂念就蒸发了，他想要表达的情绪全都会变成各色的墨，向外泼洒着。对舞台与歌唱的迷恋让他的灵魂在聚光灯下肆无忌惮的开始跳舞了。

能拿着麦克风唱歌的舞台就是黄伟晋的舒适地带。

他的演出部分接近尾声的时候，黄伟晋不经意瞄了一眼罗弘证。那一群要签名的小女生已经退散了，取而代之的一位男士并肩站在罗弘证旁边，看起来好像在聊天。男士注意到黄伟晋的视线，冲他招招手。黄伟晋措手不及，立刻自动打开了假笑系统，装作自然的也挥了挥手，赶在罗弘证有表情之前，转过去和舞台另一面的观众“情感交流”去了。

在“舞台表演”这件公事上，黄伟晋对罗弘证还是很有敬畏感的。罗弘证会冷着脸把人扣在练唱室，机车的让人一遍又一遍的练习，还很理直气壮“啊你不是说你有当实力歌手的梦想吗”。

车内灯光昏黄，校唱是今天最后一个行程了，罗弘证正在明天的行程表上勾勾画画。

黄伟晋啃着7-11的奥尔良鸡腿三明治，随口问了一句今天那位男士是谁。

行程表哗啦哗啦的响，“哦，之前团员，许明杰。他在你前面唱的，正巧看到，过来打个招呼。”

“你们团员私底下不联系吗？”

“解散之后，几乎没有啦。他们私底下的事我不太清楚。”

“怎么会？”黄伟晋好惊讶。

“工作不在一起，就没有话题啊。”

“啊？我看你们团之前上节目都聊很嗨欸，都不下来。”不过黄伟晋想了想，罗弘证确实不太爱说话。而且自己私下打电话给罗弘证的时候，他大多数时间确实要么睡觉要么打游戏，24k纯零社交宅男。

还没等黄伟晋幡然领悟，就收到了罗弘证先生扭过头来认真的面无表情吐槽，“欸你很八卦欸，”转过去又把注意力放回行程表上，小声嘟囔，“多大的人了还真情实感的相信电视节目，傻乎乎的。”

其实新人阶段对两个人都是一样的，黄伟晋在努力当好一个艺人，罗弘证也拼尽全力想要飞速变成一个足够成熟的经纪人。

但人都是在挫折和成长中长大的，纵然你再聪明、再小心，都是被鞭打着，一个印子一道疤的领着教训。

在这个过程中，黄伟晋发现罗弘证对他练舞练歌的要求，并不算苛刻。这人对待自己才是不留喘息余地。  
虽然罗弘证不会讲出来，但经常是罗弘证自己偶尔出了一个细微的错误之后，他散发出的低气压气场充满了整个车厢，黄伟晋看着他像一尊佛像一样坐在那，却觉得他在心里早已将自己折磨的遍体鳞伤。  
他什么也不讲，黄伟晋起初小心翼翼问过他怎么了，罗弘证说句没事，三言两语就把话挡开了。黄伟晋别过头去看向窗外，轻轻咬着自己的手指，这样阴沉的罗弘证让他避之不及，但黄伟晋心里一直有个声音告诉自己，他这样自己扛着不好，不要让他自己一个人这样下去了。

他开始思考，想这个高个子的事，他对人其实很好，虽然看起来五官凌厉，下颌线像刀削过似的，不笑的时候很没有亲和力，不停盯着人练唱练舞的时候又很不近人情格外机车，他对别人都很照顾，唯独对自己不够好。

黄伟晋忽然想起来罗弘证的鼻骨痊愈后回剧组补戏的夏天，正好碰上罗弘证的生日，剧组人悄悄来告诉他今天有媒体探班，剧组的人会瞒着弘证给他生日惊喜。

黄伟晋听到，当场“啊？”了出来。他完全不知道。

等到准备好的生日惊喜摊开在罗弘证面前的时候，他就像一只出生不久刚学会站稳的幼猫一样，双手不自觉地握在一起，微微使劲儿，嘴眼眉都弯着，眼角还挤出一叠笑纹，拘谨着，不停的说“谢谢”。

谢谢这个人，谢谢那个人，谢谢剧组这么用心。

黄伟晋在一旁看着。这个人还真是不能舒适的成为别人照顾的对象，理所应当的接受别人的好意。

天底下就是有一种人，接受点别人的照顾就觉得是大事了，反过来就觉得自己没做什么，无以为报。

那天换下戏服，黄伟晋给了罗弘证一个小盒子。

“什么啦？”罗弘证一边套上t恤一边打开盒子，里面躺着一枚戒指，形似戏里罗弘证带着的那枚，私底下罗弘证有跟黄伟晋说过服装师配的这一枚还蛮酷的。

“就你生日啊！”当然是送你的生日礼物啦！黄伟晋磨蹭着低头来回摆弄自己的衣服，心里还挺忐忑的。毕竟是在得知今天是罗弘证生日之后，临时跑出去买的，不过他真的尽力挑了一个最像的了。

“啪！”食指一用力，盖子被罗弘证合上了，他脸上有点不耐烦，一皱眉就有点凶了，瘪着嘴巴说，“不要费这种心思啦！很麻烦欸！”

现如今想想，他戒指收下了也没说不喜欢。估摸着就是被别人好意了一番，自己内心感激之情磅礴却完全零输出，转化为外在的不知所措，讨厌自己在别人的好意面前变得微弱而渺小，为了避免这些麻烦，就孩子气的凶凶的吓退别人。

黄伟晋想着想着，越觉得瞬间宕机原形毕露的罗弘证真可爱。

但有时候，这教训不是打一巴掌，缓一缓就好的事，有的时候是劈头盖脸，无比难堪。

一进12月校唱活动就更红火了起来。

隆冬里，他们啃着7-11来不及加热的饭团和三明治，在两个通告之间，赶一场校唱。

那天台北温度几乎接近零度，风大，黄伟晋用了很多发胶才保住发型。校唱的负责人在黄伟晋临上场几分钟前找到罗弘证，告诉他前面的受欢迎的前辈想要多唱两首歌，因为活动时长问题只能取消后面艺人的邀约。

罗弘证低声和负责人在走廊里协商，言语来往迅速而激烈，面对负责人板上钉钉毫无退让的决定，任何提议与解决办法都没有回旋余地，协商也从逐渐从低声讲理逐渐变得紧张。

当罗弘证用不小的音量质以“难道这就是贵校出尔反尔毫不负责的作风”结尾的时候，黄伟晋从拐角里探出了头。

罗弘证正被气的不轻，用手中卷成卷的文件指着他，“你回休息室等着。”他指的是被当做休息室的校舍。

黄伟晋瞅着局势紧张，听话的往回挪。可他挪到墙后面就停住了，站在那大着胆子偷听。

来龙去脉都听得清清楚楚了。有声望的前辈想多唱两首歌，而他们因为没有签协议被毫无威胁的退订了，并且颗粒无收。

他们在道德层面占了高峰，但在法律层面毫无威胁。

回到车上，黄伟晋倒还显得很轻松，只觉得下次记得签协议就好。但罗弘证的脸色真的不能更难看了。

司机大哥显得很吃惊，“怎么这么快就结束了？”像是见怪不怪却更像是无心的加了一句调侃，“是不是忘签协约了？”

一语中的。

经纪人该知道的事，司机都知道，他却不知道。

事实证明，罗弘证的脸色还可以更难看的。

开往电视台的路程里格外沉默，车厢里光线不足，也不知道是因为罗弘证，还是阴天的缘故。

他靠在座椅里，面部线条紧绷着，眉头就没有松开过，闭着眼睛。

数不清黄伟晋是在偷偷瞥着他的第几次，停住了，盯着他的侧脸。然后伸手抓他手臂弯折处的衣服褶皱摇了摇他的手臂，“今天怎么回事？”

他是明知故问。

罗弘证睁开眼睛又闭上，身体向另一侧闪了闪，不理他。

“今天怎么回事？”黄伟晋身体向前倾着，毫不退让。他今天就是要把这颗地雷踩爆。

不能再默许罗弘证什么都自己扛着的习惯了！

罗弘证的睫毛都颤抖着，他坚持的沉默换来黄伟晋又一次一字一顿的询问，“今！天！怎！么！回！事！”

“你还有完没完？！你不清楚吗？你到底想干嘛？！”罗弘证把盖在身上的外套甩在地上，直勾勾的盯着黄伟晋。

黄伟晋丝毫不退让，“是啊，我知道啊！没签协约嘛，下次签就好了。抱歉嘛，那就道歉不就好啦！你现在是在干嘛？我们是个团队！团队你懂吗？可以一起承担的！”

“用不着！你懂什么？我是你经纪人，该办的事没有办，只会带来损失。一个不专业的艺人经纪人你知道会造成多大影响吗？你这种新入行的菜鸡快他x的醒一醒吧！”

“光靠你一个人在那边耍忧郁就能好了么？你一个人在这边ging着就可以让事情没有发生是不是？我呸！干！你有自尊，okay！谁没有！但损失不是你一个人在扛，当我是死的就对了！工作本来就是团队在做，团队在走，这种事让别人帮你分担一点你会死是不是？接受别人的好意你会死是不是！”

“干你娘！让你扛，你能扛什么？！你能提醒我联系签协约、联系赞助商还是确认活动范围？你不知道我是干什么的吗？”

“我干你母亲嘞！你当自己是哪位啊？天生就会当经纪人这么厉害吗？我也会唱歌走key，跳舞也不行啊！我没那么厉害懂经纪人的事，但是损失你可以不用自己ging在这自己扛！没有多大的事，你为什么就是不能放过你自己？！”

车在电视台门口还没停稳，罗弘证拉开车门，拎着两个人的包，头也不回的快步冲进了电视大楼。

黄伟晋一个措手不及，叹了口气，抱着罗弘证丢在车上的外套，低着头也扎进了电视台。

门口零星几个粉丝，抱着手里的相机，低头看着糊出瞬移特效的照片，无语凝噎。

艺人休息室的门紧闭着，房间尽头还有三两个艺人还在梳化，唧唧喳喳。靠近门口的沙发区域就独成一片天地。

一个长沙发，罗弘证和黄伟晋各坐一边靠着两端的扶手，一副老死不相往来的样子，都二郎腿一翘，将对方拒之门外，冷着脸别着头谁也不搭理谁。

冷战。

又十分钟过去了。这十分钟对每个人的长度都是不一样的。

罗弘证掏出了手机，按了几下，就锁了屏。几乎是同一瞬间，黄伟晋的手机“叮咚”突兀的响了一声。

黄伟晋还没从情绪里出来，撅着嘴掏出手机，屏幕上显示是一条来自Wes.L的line短讯息，一个单字，“欸”。

黄伟晋噼里啪啦按了几个字，这回换罗弘证的手机活泼一下了。

来自“合照请站右边蟹蟹wjh”的信息：干嘛啦？

“叮咚”！来自Wes.L的信息：别生气了啦

黄伟晋靠在沙发扶手上，看着手机上的信息，锁了屏没有回，嘴巴来回抿着，终于“噗”的一声笑了出来。

罗弘证反手打他胳膊肘，跟着笑骂到，“笑屁啦！~”不自觉得拖长尾音。

黄伟晋笑的更夸张了，翘着的腿放下了，摊在沙发里还向下跐溜了一截。

罗弘证要他“干嘛？不要笑啦！”，自己胳膊肘撑在膝盖上，两个人膝盖碰着膝盖，罗弘证也跟着笑了起来。

“欸，我们约法三章！”

“欧~什么？你很麻烦内！”

“啊怎样？快点啦！”黄伟晋像是打开了某种开关，切换出了一种不自知的撒娇模式。

“好啦！讲啦！”

“一，以后我们都不可以一个人闷着扛事情。二，不管怎样，你对自己好一点，也要允许别人对你好，”黄伟晋举着自己竖起的两根手指头，歪头想了一下，“第三条还没想出来，留着以后用好了。”

罗弘证盯着黄伟晋摇摇头，“欸，黄伟晋你很厉害欸，之前打经纪人还跟经纪人飙脏话对骂，现在还约法三章。”

黄伟晋智慧的双眼一眯，“你不要想绕开话题哦，快点头啦！~”


	6. Chapter 6

8.

“现在心这么宽哦，都放新人一个人对付媒体哦？”

罗弘证闻声向左望去，许明杰抱着胸站在他左边，看着几步之远的台上被几个记者围住的人。

“不然还能怎么样？做个人事业的，他总要开始学着应付。”

“你们那个1+1项目，我也有耳闻，你一起站上去也没什么不可以。”

“是没什么不可以，但鸟终究都是要靠自己振翅才能飞的。他肯琢磨，学东西很快。又不是什么小公主，还要放在什么城堡里保护着，不如给他把剑，教他怎么杀敌。”

许明杰转过头去看罗弘证专心致志地盯着人群方向的侧脸，听着他随意仿佛说完就忘记自己说过什么的语气，有点诧异。

还没回过神来就又听到罗弘证嘟囔了一句，“况且也根本给不了人家什么坚不可摧的城堡。”

许明杰的唇微启，有点愣住了。

自己认识了三五年的团长好像有什么不一样了。

从最后一个活动现场回到车上，不过八九点钟，罗弘证让司机师傅直接往树林开，顺路把黄伟晋丢到家门口再回公司宿舍。

这次的活动规模不小，黄伟晋被邀唱了三首歌，一天的活动下来，双脚发胀，小皮鞋都不合脚了，一首唱跳的舞曲硬把黄伟晋的脚趾和脚后跟都磨起泡来。采访虽然还是只有零星几个特约记者来访，但成功激起两个人兴奋的小情绪。

罗弘证拿出了明天通告的流程表和节目大纲，顺便从包包小口袋掏出几个备用的创可贴。

本质是谈话性质的综艺节目通常会提前把电视台作家列的台本大纲给到艺人手里，让艺人方面先check到，提前re一下，在一定程度上保证收视率，也经营维护艺人形象。

罗弘证拿着创可贴，拍拍大腿，“放上来？”

黄伟晋知道他指的是自己的脚，双肩不自觉得夹紧，有点不好意思，去够罗弘证手上的创可贴，“我自己来就好了啦~”

罗弘证倒不拦着他，把创可贴递了过去。

黄伟晋是拿到了创可贴，然而因为绑着安全带，并且座椅很短，再加上并不宽松的服装限制，筋很硬星人黄伟晋根本够不到自己的脚，更别提贴住伤口了。黄伟晋讪讪的回头看罗弘证，后者早就set好了一副“我早就知道”的表情俯视下来，等着他乖乖把脚翘过去。

“看嘛！最后还不要放过来，是不是！”

罗弘证撕开创可贴的包装，顺便瞥了两眼平稳躺在他右膝的大纲，“如果我掉到水里大喊救命，你会救我吗？”捏着黄伟晋圆圆的脚趾头，趁着车内微弱的光弓着腰仔仔细细的对准创口，轻轻贴好，“好了！放下吧。”，一副大功告成的样子，顺手还在黄伟晋肉肉的脚掌上轻抽了下。

黄伟晋正喝着水，腮帮子鼓鼓的，一脸疑惑，“蛤？”把一大口水直接吞进肚，“当然不会啦！”

这回换罗弘证吃惊了，一脸的不可置信，“什么？”

黄伟晋理直气壮，手一摊，表情超认真，“我不会游泳啊！”

罗弘证看着他满脸的合理与正义，乐的摊在座椅上捂着肚子狂笑，黄伟晋给他笑毛了，小拳头攥着敲敲罗弘证的腿，倾着身子试探的问，“这么回答不行吗？要改吗？”

罗弘证眼角笑纹还抚平，摆摆手，“不改不改，超有效果！”

“这么直白的实话会好笑吗？”

罗弘证摇摇头，“不要刻意去堆砌迎合假的东西，倒塌的时候砸下来会把人都埋住的。假的东西长的都差不多，没有光泽。只要你放进去0.1%的真，你的不一样就会被看到。”罗弘证敲敲他手腕，“而且，放心，是真的很好笑啦！”

黄伟晋放下心来，接着听到，“不过也不要太真，把自己全盘托出给别人看，会受伤的。”

他循声望过去，却看不见罗弘证被摆弄来摆弄去的大纲的纸张挡住的表情。

要经过好长一段台阶才能真正到黄伟晋家。车停在台阶下，罗弘证慢慢把黄伟晋扶下来。

伤口虽然贴起来有个缓冲，但穿上鞋子走路还是会疼的黄伟晋耳朵都发红。

他摸着石墙上的扶手，一点一点缓慢地往上挪。

“欸，你很慢内！”罗弘证站在车门处瞅着他这蜗牛速度吐槽道，“不会明天来接你上通告你才刚爬到家吧？”

“很痛欸！”黄伟晋忍不住皱眉抱怨，他的脚丫在鞋子里前后都受委屈，眼看着家在前头，却只想倒地装死。

“装什么啦！有没有那么夸张嘛！”罗弘证叉腰叹气。

“真的很痛啦！要不你来背我啊？！”黄伟晋气到跺脚，转过去呛他。

罗弘证白眼一翻，“才不要咧，我也超累的好不好。”

“那你快走啦！”黄伟晋倒不是真要罗弘证背他，就是脚疼到心烦，他还一直在后面碎碎念，烦到赶人。走了两步彻底受不了这双硬皮鞋的制约和束缚了，直接抬脚把鞋拔掉，拿在手上，赤脚踩在石阶上。

身后又传来一声，“欸，你到底行不行啦！”

黄伟晋毛都快给他念炸了，心底一句“麦讲啦！你很烦内！”还没讲出口，身边一个风似的身影掠过两级台阶，背对着蹲在他面前。

黄伟晋傻眼，盯着罗弘证的后脑勺，语气都软下来，听着像撒娇“你干嘛啦？”

罗弘证侧着头，“能干嘛？蛙跳吗？背你回家啦！上来。”

黄伟晋心尖上一暖，有点反应不过来，呆呆的点头，“哦，哦。”

“快点啦！”

黄伟晋还处于茫然的宕机状态，倒是完全听罗弘证的指令，没有收力地扑在人家背上，要不是罗弘证即时撑住地面，两个人准保一起当场摔个倒栽葱。

“诶呀，你慢点可以吗！”

“啊不是你要我快点的吗先生！”

罗弘证白眼都翻不起来，完全被打败。只能一边爬台阶，一边叹气。

那段阶梯又长又陡，好像看不到顶端的边际一样。两旁老旧的路灯昏黄，但撒下的光照在石路上，石头里的矿产质都在发亮。

“你不是说不背么？”黄伟晋趴在罗弘证的背上，看他后脑勺上那个位置有点奇怪的旋儿。其实刚才黄伟晋也只是随口呛他要他背，不是真的打算拜托他。

“怎样？你现在想下去还来得及。”罗弘证继续小小声碎碎念，嘴巴都不自觉撅起来了，“是怎样，你居然还敢给我脱鞋爬楼梯！”

黄伟晋手上的小皮鞋随着楼梯上下起伏，一晃一晃的。

像水波，在荡漾。

“我说你，磨破脚而已，有那么痛吗！”

“我穿皮鞋跳的舞欸！很难受的！”黄伟晋扬扬他的小皮鞋。

“吼我也穿过好不好！我穿皮鞋跳舞的时候，你还在学背氢氦锂铍硼呢同学，好不好！欸我老艺人内！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，”黄伟晋的笑声直接在罗弘证耳朵旁边爆炸，震得他一个维吾尔动脖技能直接解锁，黄伟晋相当抱歉，捋捋他的鬓角和耳朵安慰一下，“还老艺人咧！啊不就比我大一岁，还卖老咧！”

“欸不要小瞧这一岁好吗！多一岁比你多吃多少盐多长多少个心眼呢！”

“哦，是哦。”一边说着，黄伟晋掂着小皮鞋的小爪子就开始作祟了，小皮鞋一点一点向罗弘证的口鼻靠近，“那弘证，给你加个元气弹，注意养生。”

罗弘证一低头，一个近在咫尺的皮鞋，“啊！你拿开啦！”左右躲闪不及，背上的小孩使坏就举着皮鞋追着他的脸跑。

罗弘证快走几步到了石阶中段的平台上，“有味道啦黄伟晋！你快拿开哦。不然把你丢下去哦！”

黄伟晋自己也不知道自己仗着什么，嚣张的拿着小皮鞋在他面前晃，“好啊，你丢啊！”

话刚说完，他就感觉罗弘证的身体往后一仰，黄伟晋被这突如其来的失衡吓得“啊啊啊”的惊叫出来，本能的抱紧罗弘证的脖子，双腿使劲夹住罗弘证的腰，下巴都紧紧卡着罗弘证肩头。

像只八爪章鱼一样在罗弘证的背上惊魂未定，立马把小皮鞋拉远，“我不闹了哦，我不闹了，你也别闹啦哦。”

胆小鬼都没注意到，其实人家托着他大腿的手根本没放松过。

罗弘证颠了两下，把背上的人往上托一托，继续背着他往上走，“好啦好啦，不吓你了。不过，黄先生你的胳膊能不能松一点，我快窒息了啦！”

走了一截出去，罗弘证又听到黄伟晋在耳朵边上念叨，

“我的脚真的很痛啦，没有骗你。”

“好啦好啦，知道了啦。”

罗弘证从公司找了一双白色滑板鞋，让黄伟晋从那双硬皮鞋里彻底解放了。

不紧不慢的跑完了几个星期的通告和邀约行程之后，公司参与联合制作的戏又递来了邀请。

新人时期最缺钱，合作一拍即合。几十场戏，集中拍一拍也就三天的量。剧本拿到手，罗弘证一翻，乐了。

依旧是校园戏，戏里他要疯狂霸凌黄伟晋。

现场对戏的时候，罗弘证抱着道具足球，一脸的不怀好意，在黄伟晋跟前抛一抛接一接，“哈，是该我报仇了吼，小心哦”。

黄伟晋被罗弘证的表情逗得只会傻乐。他已经看懂这个家伙的套路了，装凶吓唬人，雷声大雨点小，心里还藏了个八岁小孩还时不时往外跑。

在人情世故这方面黄伟晋不必修炼就格外有天赋。

真要开拍的时候，戏里推到人，一喊cut就罗弘证立马把人扶起来，连拍土带问刚才会不会疼有没有伤到。丢个没气的皮球而已，要反复量距离，还反复提醒要弹开哦不要张嘴不要转头。

剧务组在一旁围观，窃窃道，“罗弘证私底下对人这么好吗？”

然而当事人自己根本不觉得。

这部戏他们很快就杀青了，最后和导演好好告别完。两个人前后一路小跑往停车坪跑。

“伟晋你快点啦！”罗弘证扛着两个人的小挎包经过车头时，透过挡风玻璃，他的注意力完全被副驾驶前面airbag上的一个从来没见过的摆件吸引住了。

他打开副驾驶的车门，一个巨人石像的摆件被牢牢黏在前面，头大大扁扁的，身子小小的，是Q版的，手指碰一碰还会摇摇晃晃的点头。

正巧黄伟晋拎着自己的手机赶了上来，罗弘证问他，“你注意过这个东西吗？”边问他还用手指按按石像装了弹簧的脑袋。

黄伟晋把眼珠从手机屏幕里拔出来，看了一眼，漫不经心，“啊，那个啊，我昨天摆上去的。”

“干嘛摆这个啊？”罗弘证越弹越上瘾。

“我老是记不住车是哪辆，就想说摆个东西好认啊。”

“蛤？”罗弘证表示疑惑，“不是有车牌号吗？记车牌号不就好吗？”

“我就记不住咩！”

副驾驶车门打开着，罗弘证朝向外坐着，黄伟晋一抬眼，发现罗弘证还在按石像的大脑袋，他看看巨人石像，又看看罗弘证，就憋不住“噗”的一声笑出来，成功吸引了罗弘证的注意。

“笑什么啊？”

“没事，没事啦。”

“屁咧，讲啦！”

“哈哈哈哈你没发现你和它长的特别像吗？”黄伟晋指指小摆件。

“哪有？”罗弘证瞪圆了眼睛，又转头看了看石像，再回头就颜面神经失调地把自己眼睛嘴巴都拉成水平线，故意学石像的脸，问道，“有吗？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈”黄伟晋非常吃这一套，直接笑到疯狂鼓掌，“有！有！有！我跟你讲，非常有！我昨天一看到它的时候就觉得超像的，就买了，超合适！”

“你们两个一定要合影！”说着黄伟晋拉开了后排的门。

在黄摄影师的指点下，罗弘证面朝后盘腿坐在副驾驶上，背靠airbag，露出了坐在上面的巨石像，整张脸努力凹出巨石像的孪生兄弟脸，还比出了老年人拍照标配，经典剪刀手。

黄伟晋半站半蹲从后排探出头来，卡在副驾驶座和车顶之间，举着手机。

“欸你好了没啊？”

“快了啦！再一张！再一张哦！”黄摄影师精益求精。

“拍多久啦！你是要开影展哦！”嘴上吐槽，还不是依旧乖乖配合着人家拍照？

罗弘证从副驾驶上挪下来，腿都麻了，活动活动筋骨，跟黄伟晋讲，“照片不要发出去哦~”

“嗯，好。”黄伟晋心想，哈，才不要给她们看。

又一次商演之后的采访，罗弘证站在距台上几步之遥的镜头外

“上次某人说给人家剑，教人杀敌，最后记者抛出敏感问题，自己不还是冲上去挡箭了么？”

罗弘证不用回头就知道，是许明杰。他最近对这个音色突然找回了熟悉感。

“总不能还没教人几招几式，就让人家被乱刀砍死了吧？不过明杰啊，”罗弘证瞥瞥许明杰，“我最近怎么老是碰到你？”

“因为我最近主业唱歌啊，你带着你的little singer star跑商演，当然容易遇到我了。”讲的有理有据相当合理，许明杰神色还有点小神气。

罗弘证点点头。

Little singer star的小采访结束了，准备下台了，罗弘证见状也往舞台侧面溜达。临走还留下一句，“明杰啊，singer后面不用加star的。”

过了几天，黄伟晋发现车上巨人石像的小摆件旁边多了一个瓷质的黑猫摆件。

“欸，这是什么？”黄伟晋问罗弘证。

“黑猫啊。”

黄伟晋白眼一翻，“我当然知道这是黑猫啦！”

“你不觉得跟你很像吗？”

“哪有啊？我有这么黑吗？”

“就眼睛大大的啊，傻眼猫咪~”罗弘证的演技用在表演“傻眼猫咪”上绰绰有余。

意料之中的，黄伟晋又再次成功的被点中了笑穴。

出道将将要一年的时候，虽然两个人都能看到这份事业在一点一点攀升进步，但用大环境下的大数据来看，这些上升太过缓慢渺小了。

公司企划部来人找黄伟晋谈过，要不要加入和他同期出道的那个团体。

黄伟晋想了一下，没立刻给答案，说要考虑一下。转头他就去跟罗弘证商量去了。

罗弘证听着他的全盘托出，愣了一下，眼帘垂着，“哦哦啊啊”了好几声。

没有人来找他谈这些东西，公司绕过了他，打的什么算盘一目了然。

他问黄伟晋什么打算。

黄伟晋说“不知道，你觉得呢？”

罗弘证抠抠木椅子椅背上的木刺，抬眼时眉目里很冷静了，“我觉得这个你要自己决定比较好，加与不加个有利弊。团体虽然分钱少收益小，但是有事，人多能一起担着，心理比较轻松，平常也偶尔能喘口气偷个懒。Solo正好反过来。那个团还可以啦，上次开会的时候，作为一个新团来看，财务和PR给的数据还是不错的，你怎么选还是要看你想要哪种吧。”他拿起桌上开口的矿泉水喝了一口，话锋一转，“欸伟晋我一会有事，司机还在楼下，你让司机大哥送你回去好了。”边说边往门口走。

眼看罗弘证就要消失在门廊的拐角，黄伟晋开口叫了他一声，“弘证。”

“嗯？”罗弘证回过头来。

“我要是加团了你还会带我吗？”

罗弘证想了想，一撇嘴，“大概不会了，团体的经纪人都是三两个人一个team，相当专业化。不过打游戏，你还可以来找我，我带你啊。”他又笑了，眉毛一挑，看起来很潇洒。拿水瓶子敲敲门框，“先走咯！”

黄伟晋坐在安静的房间里，一呼一吸都可听可感，两分钟后他给那位约谈交涉的企划部同事按了一条信息。

“不好意思，久等了，我决定还是不要加团体了。”


	7. Chapter 7

9.

黄伟晋和罗弘证并排坐在后座上，两边的车门都大敞开着，求得一点穿堂风，一人举着一个冰淇淋，专心致志的盯着手上的手机。

原本等戏时纳凉的大桥下今天正好被剧组占用取景，两个人只好躲进停在树荫里的车内，打游戏。

起初，黄伟晋靠在布艺坐垫上觉得更加闷热难耐，汗流浃背的趋势仿佛要水洗保姆车，一转头看罗弘证悠哉悠哉的靠在那划手机。

罗弘证瞄了瞄他不停动来动去的背影，开始老和尚念经式的洗脑，“心静自然凉，你深呼吸，深呼吸啦，”他一脸认真唬得黄伟晋跟着深呼吸，“再一次，深呼吸，平静下来，”黄伟晋follow他的手势再一次深呼吸，“人浮躁的时候自己就躁动着...”

黄伟晋认真接话，“产生热量。”

“对，产生热量。你平静下来，感受一下，这两道门之间的对流是很细微的，凉凉的，要相信自然的力量。我们人类活了几十几百万年都是靠自然延续下去的。平静的感受一下。”

黄伟晋闻言闭上眼睛，慢慢放空自己，竟真感受到右边吹来一股清凉小风，睁眼满是惊喜，两眼发光的望向罗弘证，“啊，弘证，真的有欸。”

正好瞅见罗弘证伸长的胳膊来不及藏小扇子的手。

黄伟晋瞬间明白过来，敲打罗弘证的肩头，笑骂，“威~还‘相信自然感受一下’咧！你太瞎了吧！”

“啊你不是信了吗？‘啊弘证真的有欸’，”罗弘证又嗲声嗲气的学他说话。

黄伟晋抓狂，语态仍旧在撒娇，“欸你很烦咧。我这么热，你一点事儿都没有，我当然想知道为什么啊！你表情还那么认真...”

罗弘证愉快的笑着，给黄伟晋扇扇小扇子，风吹动他的刘海，听到罗弘证低声轻语，“这小孩怎么什么都信呢，笨笨的。”

那句话很轻，轻的像阳光一样没有重量，却也像阳光一样温热滚烫。

那时候他们还没发现电动手持小风扇这片新大陆，人力扇风是除自然外的第一生产力。

罗弘证咬一口冰淇淋，目不斜视的盯着大腿上的手机，另一只手在两人之间摇着小扇子，呼呼作响。他问黄伟晋，“这个戏拍完你想休假吗？想休假我可以跟公司讲。离宣传还有一段时间，下面也没有接档的戏要拍，有一段空档时间。”

上次通告，黄伟晋回答“当艺人后最遗憾的事”是，少了很多和朋友一起的时间。

黄伟晋顾了几下他额头上贴的那张手帕纸，说，“休假倒还好诶，就是我比较想唱歌。”

罗弘证有几丝询问意为的看着他，黄伟晋有点羞涩的摸摸耳，“不是校唱那种的啦...”

黄伟晋很坦诚，但有什么请求的时候，说话总是说一半，罗弘证了然，“那你想好哦，我帮你跟公司谈。但是出专辑肯定没有拍戏的时候赚得多，有时候可能拿不到什么钱。”

黄伟晋毫不犹豫，坚定的点了头。

“伟晋！黄伟晋咧？！上戏啦！”来自车外遥远的召唤。

“有！”黄伟晋举着手跳了起来，“来啦！来啦！”

“来！给！给！给！拿好！靠你啦brother！”他把手机冰淇淋一股脑的丢给了罗弘证，自己跳下了车。

罗弘证一手举着一个冰淇淋，双腿上一边盖了一个手机，还不忘抻着脖子喊他，“欸！纸巾！纸巾拿下来啦！”一张纸巾又被丢了过来。

罗弘证有点为难的瞅着自己两手融化巨快的冰淇淋，雪上加霜的事发生了。

两个人打同一款线上游戏，狂刷时间的练级型，小怪物不定时出现，遇上了打过了才能升级。

就在他手持两个冰淇淋的时候，小怪物出现了，两个手机在他大腿上疯狂震动。

他“咦咦啊啊”无意识的咕哝了几声，慌忙使他多出了很多面部小表情。多亏他有双宽厚的大手，足够夹住两个甜筒，少女式并拢双腿，一手操控两个手机的神操作出现了。

然而杯水车薪，最后难逃双双GG的命运。

手机丢到一边，罗弘证有点其内的摊在车靠背上，左右吃着双份冰淇淋。唉，说实话，活了这么多年他还是没有很适应自己第一衰咖的命格。

戏还没拍完，罗弘证果然就把新唱片的消息带来了。黄伟晋的高兴全写在脸上了，走路都是跳着的。

没有人会为名不见经传的小歌手特地写歌，唱片公司发了很多邀歌的enquiry出去，收效甚微。大多数公司自己的音乐人就有了机会。

那时的唱片还能做到十首歌，选歌的时候经纪人都有两票，偶像歌手本人却没有。

音乐总监、艺术总监、唱片监制、音效老师、声乐指导和罗弘证围着圈在录音室的小隔间里。

罗弘证听着他们说话，双手抱胸，沉着的跟着点头，然后眼疾手快的拉开了玻璃门，对坐在小茶几后面孤零零玩手机的黄伟晋招招手，后者寻着讯号不明所以的小跑过来。

五个老师对着俩人大眼瞪小眼，显然罗弘证是突发的先斩后奏的一招。但这个罪魁祸首倒是在尴尬的气氛里一副理所应当的自在的样子，一抬屁股坐在了桌角上，“我平常不听歌，他听得多。”

黄伟晋还是讪讪的站在后面，被罗弘证暗中扯住衣角往前推，两人目光想接后，黄伟晋坚定而自如的接过了自己的主权。

干嘛突然推我出来啦？

你如果唱不到特别好的歌，唱几首自己喜欢的歌应该也是不错的。

戏拍完的时候，黄伟晋的10首歌已经全部录完了，除了上些通告赚点早饭钱，就是被按在练习室练舞或是被叫去拍宣传照。

两个人呆在一起久了，他有点不适应独自呆在练习室并且觉得一个人跟着老师和伴舞练舞太无聊了，休息间歇就打电话给罗弘证，说话依旧拐着小弯儿，绕啊绕的。

罗弘证在另一头听的直翻白眼，手指在键盘上上下翻飞，盯着游戏屏幕，还不忘语势精准的嫌弃他几句。

然而没过一会儿，罗弘证就出现在练习室了，连晚饭都打包带来了。

不过黄伟晋显然没意识到他是叫来了个机车教练，舞蹈老师不敢直白讲的刺，罗弘证全用大白话给黄伟晋挑出来。老师下班，罗弘证就揪着黄伟晋一遍一遍加固练习。手臂动作不好看，我们就做俯卧撑；腿脚不稳固，我们就折返跑。

黄伟晋的腰腿胳膊都很酸，只要他侧过头去看看罗弘证陪着他做同样事情的身影与认真的神情，他就神奇的一点都不觉得疲惫。

黄伟晋的汗大把大把的撒在练习室的地板上，出门一阵风，仿佛毛孔里都被灌上了风。心里却像是有貂裘铠甲一般，很暖。

偶尔黄伟晋也会抱怨。有一次他练完舞，只吃了几口东西就想要呕吐，放下筷子躺在练习室硬邦邦的地板上，翘着腿划手机，凉凉的地面很快让他身上的湿热散去。

“这什么姿势啦！”罗弘证拍了一巴掌他翘起来的脚丫，把外套卷一卷，卷平整了垫在他脖子下面。

“我太僵硬了，一点都不适合练舞，好讨厌哦。”黄伟晋把手腕垫在眼皮上，挡着来自天花板的灯光。

罗弘证靠着他的腿，打开自己的餐盒，“那你喜欢演戏吗？”

“之前演过的那些吗？”黄伟晋摇摇头，“不喜欢，二十多岁的人了对着空气哼哈的发大招，不觉得很白痴吗？”

罗弘证说，“我也不喜欢，但还是要去做。成年人没有喜不喜欢，只有要不要做。”

“那你做不喜欢的事开心吗？”

“我总要放过自己的，”罗弘证拨了拨饭粒，“不喜欢却还是要做的事情太多了，你总要找到一个方法放过自己的。”

只有练舞没有活动的时候，保姆车是不出动的。换用公共交通能省下一大笔钱。

罗弘证会陪黄伟晋一起乘地铁去车站，见他上了回树林的车，再坐地铁回公司去。

“我又不是小孩子了。”黄伟晋抗议。

“我怕你太累，会在地铁上睡着啊。”

“哪有！谁会那样啦？！我才不会！”

“我就会啊。”

“哈？”

两个人都带着黑漆漆的大口罩，挡住一到晚上就宛如雨后春笋的胡茬。

一对胡茬兄弟并排坐在地铁上，累到摊在座椅上时还可以相互依靠。工作日越接近午夜的地铁越是清静，首尾车厢有时空无一人，甚至可以躺平睡觉。

有时候黄伟晋会给罗弘证听他最近喜欢的歌，两个人分享同一副耳机。

有时候两个人就随意聊着天，聊到哪里都好，聊到什么都有毫不费力的愉快。

但有一次插曲是让黄伟晋很多年后依旧印象深刻的。

某一天，一个醉汉搭上了他们的末班车车厢上。醉汉穿着朴素的西装，一双皮鞋沾了些污渍尘土，颧骨上挂了些红晕，双眼努力的睁着，不长不短的头发因醉态而凌乱，他以奇怪的大跨步姿态在两节车厢中间来回走动。黄伟晋的神经整个紧绷了起来，腰杆都挺直了。

怕什么来什么，他走了很多圈之后，终于在黄伟晋旁边的空位上停下了。他一声不吭的坐了一会儿，突然又蹲在地上整个人埋在在座椅上，最后直接面朝下趴在了地上，而他的眼睛依然直直的睁着。

看起来异常诡异。

黄伟晋的脑子里开始有千万种想法在翻滚，混乱着撞击着他的神经线。

......僵尸电影不都是这样开头的吗？......喝多了打我也不行啊......万一被搅进什么麻烦里上新闻了怎么办？....难道被阿飘附身？天呐..嗯..这个应该不会吧太瞎了吧.........

那节车厢的人不多，对面分散坐着三个白领，西装革履的男士把皮包顶在突起的啤酒肚上闭目养神，另外的一男一女紧紧注视着地上的醉汉，门边两个女学生模样的人靠着门躲得远远的。

罗弘证拽拽黄伟晋的袖子，黄伟晋跟着他站起来。

“你去隔壁车厢等我。”说这就要转身。

黄伟晋一下就反手握住罗弘证的手腕，两个人都遮挡着只剩一双眼睛在交流。

眨眨眼，一个坚定而沉静充满了信任，另一个深邃而澄澈逐渐在对方的目光中安定下来。

罗弘证轻轻拍了拍黄伟晋的手，“没事的，你到隔壁等我，一会儿就去找你。”

黄伟晋听话的松开了手，他一步三回头的退到列车间隔的门边，把着玻璃门看着罗弘证摘下口罩在醉汉身边蹲下来，拍拍醉汉的肩膀，放缓了声音，“先生？先生？您没事吧？”

“有哪里不舒服吗？”

黄伟晋隔着一道玻璃门看着罗弘证蹲在那儿，温和的尝试交流，心里像是被什么东西拨撩了一下，痒的感觉彰铭较著。这种感觉他似曾相识，从前只是像是羽毛的边角触过皮肤一般，星星点点，掠过后仿佛没有发生过一样。这次不同，这次是暖风吹动了羽毛，柔软的绒羽搔过他的肩头、手臂、膝盖，他感受到了风，感受到了光，仿佛不远处的还会有不停拥抱沙滩的潮汐海浪，他像是赤裸着卧在一个待孵化的蛋壳里，一丝不挂，却又像是被蚕丝软缎裹着，丝滑柔润让他极度放松，每一个细胞却又跃动着，莫名的期待着，像是嗅到了新生的腥味，沉浸在一种跃跃欲试的兴奋感中。

他看着罗弘证刀削般锋利的侧脸，在列车的节能灯光下被镀上一层温柔的光泽，青色的胡渣让他更成熟沉稳些。

碰巧他抬头触碰到黄伟晋的目光。

黄伟晋不由自主的笑了，笑得想晚三月的春风。

他想，他一定在跟世界上最好的人合作了。

那天，罗弘证给地铁运站中心打电话，在醉汉的目的地——螺市街站把醉汉移交给地铁工作人员。

列车继续向前飞驰着。黄伟晋扶着平衡杆，指指罗弘证的胡茬，“早上出门十八，晚上回家立马三十了哈哈哈。”

罗弘证重新把口罩带上，去弹他的下巴，“还说我咧，你不也一样。”

“我三十岁的时候肯定比现在帅。”

“屁咧！青春一去不复返，不然为什么只让二十多岁的小鲜肉当偶像？”

“不然我们三十岁的时候看，我要是比现在帅，你怎样？比基尼走忠孝东路敢不敢？”

“不能打针，不能整容哦。那你输怎么办？”

“好！我输就我比基尼走忠孝东路！”

“才不要！两个男的在这里比美很奇怪。三十岁穿比基尼走在路上，一堆媒体上来采访，‘诶，当红男歌手黄先生请问您做出如此疯狂的举动的动机是什么’，你怎么说？难道说‘因为我24岁的时候跟罗弘证打赌比美输了’，这说出去能听吗？！”

......

那时候我们张口就能谈未来，预定了彼此生命中很多重要事件中的一席之地，仿佛笃定着，彼此都在对方的未来里不会走散。


	8. Chapter 8

10.

岛上没有春天，冬天一旦式微，漫长的夏天就要欺压上来，两股势力胶着着、角斗着，非此即彼。

比天气更让罗弘证与黄伟晋出乎意料的是，两个人因戏剧的发行播放与专辑上线双箭齐发而突然爆炸的人气。

黄伟晋突然体会到人生毫无逻辑的疯狂，像是睡前一切如常，一觉醒来世界翻天覆地。

根本无法安静的手机铃声成功的让两个沉迷手游的男人对手机产生了短暂的阴影。当黄伟晋憋的满脸通红，硬撑着磕磕绊绊的寒暄完某个电视台制作人的电话之后，把手机调成静音推的老远，他坐下来盯着电脑屏幕上自己不断向上攀升的粉丝主页按赞人数，抓紧罗弘证的胳膊，呆呆的问，“这是真的吗？”

罗弘证也对突然多出好几个数位的数字有点傻眼，木讷的点点头，闷闷的从鼻腔里挤出一声“嗯。”

说不高兴是假的，但谁也不敢真正放肆的去高兴也是真的。

怕有一通电话打进来告诉他们是网站bug了。对着庞大的数字，满头雾水都是茫然，也不明白凑成这些数字的人究竟是不是真的欣赏自己，更茫然不知这些人究竟喜欢自己什么。

就像某一天醒来，突然有一只鸟落在你床前，有着很多人憧憬过的那种漂亮的毛色，你也憧憬着，但却不敢贸然靠近，你不知道应该怎样对待它，也不明白它为什么停在你的窗口，又多了几分惴惴不安，不知道它何时一眨眼就飞走不见了。

于是，四面玻璃墙的会议室里，两个人就这样并排坐着，谁都没有找到话头。

直到真正开始跑宣传通告，才让黄伟晋有些许真实感。

人气与曝光量为他赢来了公用人数少的待机休息室。开始有不同的人推开他休息室的门前来联系攀谈，开始有大把大把的邀约通告和采访。

罗弘证开始不停地和这些往来的人斡旋。从前当团长，仗着自己擅长游戏文字的聪明脑袋，在聚光灯下的言语来往上独当一面。但当那些灯灭了，他就做回安静封闭的罗弘证了，与人打交道的事，他不爱也并不擅长。和与媒体周旋不同，他现在面临的是如何和他人建立稳定的关系，更是他的短板。  
他就像是在浅滩生长的鱼被抛进了深海里。无法逃避，他就努力拽着自己带好面具，扮演着自己的角色。每个坐车回宿舍的夜晚，他都像具空壳一样摊在椅子上。他真的很用力了。

他是有天赋的，敏感细致的神经让他能从那些打过照面的人的脸上捕捉到细微的反应，但他敏感的天赋好像并没有告诉他应该怎样去亲近人。

回台北的路上，他在经济部的群内发出了提问：“如何带好一个蹿红的艺人？”

他盯着手机看了许久，没有人回复。

收起手机，他看向窗外，不停飞过的霓虹掠影，他无意识的掐了掐自己的手指指肚，两条指印立竿见影，血色退开再回溯。

他一定要把这件事做好，要再用力一点。

如第一张专辑时一样，黄伟晋在西门町办了一场签唱会。

但那天终于有了一个专业的发型师来为他打理发型。

黄伟晋坐在镜子前，头一动不动，眼睛透过镜像的折射角看斜后方的罗弘证，问，“会有人来吗？”

“当然会啦”，罗弘证从行程表后抬头看看他。

“能有多少人？”

罗弘证“哼哧”笑了一声，摇摇头，“少操心”，放下行程单走了出去。

再回来时，助理正在给黄伟晋整理打歌服。

罗弘证倚着门框，斜靠着看他。

黄伟晋急问他，“怎么样？怎么样？人多吗？”

罗弘证勾唇一笑，笑容看不出深浅，抱着胸不语。

待助理把领子替他翻好，黄伟晋立刻就冲了过去，“搞什么？你快讲啦！”

罗弘证捂住他因紧张而喋喋不休的嘴，轻声说道，“嘘~听！”

黄伟晋被强行住嘴，眼珠子齐齐向左上角偏去，他捕捉到了穿过钢筋水泥砖瓦围布嘈杂的声浪，而正靠着话筒力挽狂澜维持秩序的女主持人的声音，单薄的只像是一条被向不同方向波动的暗涌挤压、撕扯、迎头盖上的海面弧线。

等他站上舞台时，那些爆发出的尖叫声，不停挥动的灯牌与纸板，那些涌动着的人头，都暴露在阳光下空气里。黄伟晋来不及去感想些什么，嘴唇就自然而然的勾了起来，发自内心的笑了。

他的白衬衣在上午明媚的日光下折射着白光，他唱了两首歌了，他看不清那一大群挥着手的人的脸，却觉得她们都是笑着的。

他签了有几千张，甚至要过万数的专辑，从Wayne伟晋简化到Wayne，签到手指都不大听使唤，签到e的尾巴都失去平衡。但他还是在笑着，眼角弯弯的，跟每个人讲“我会加油的”，跟每个人讲“谢谢”。

人群一点一点散去，罗弘证陪着黄伟晋躲在蓝色的防雨遮阳围布临时搭建的简易后台里，透过一道小小的缝隙，悄悄看着台下一道道背影散入人海，再入平静。

黄伟晋回过身来，他说不出一句完整的话来便激动地一把抱住了罗弘证的脖子。略高一些的罗弘证被他狠狠的扽了一下，而见到曙光的那种沸腾的心情仿佛是会传染的，罗弘证腾出一双手来轻轻托住挂在自己身上的人的后脑，又轻轻拍了拍他的背，在他耳边轻轻说，“好了，要成功了，我们快要成功了。”

黄伟晋的主打歌一上线就“嗖”的一下冲进了排行榜第五名，还有一首新剧的OST也紧跟其后。

当天晚上，罗弘证又心力交瘁成一滩烂泥一样摊在车后座上，因为车速，窗外的灯从一个点变成了一道拖着尾巴的光线，疲惫与目眩拖着他向睡眠中坠去。

适时他口袋中的手机一震，又使他惊坐起。屏幕亮着，距他上次提问，经济部的群里早已被其他人刷屏刷过了几百条，之前带过他的经纪人阿姐却在群里@了他。

阿姐说，@罗弘证 要多交朋友，要有人脉，要有门路，要掌握信息。

罗弘证只觉得眼前一黑。好嘛，不擅长的都要来一遍。

新上档的戏剧成功让罗弘证和黄伟晋成为爆款CP，虽说是剧本有意为之，只是一条蹭潮流元素的调味分线，公司也没想到会有这么大的热度。

一看到社交网络的数据流量，公司立马一个电话要求两人“配合戏剧宣传”。  
放下电话，黄伟晋就问，“怎么配合？”  
罗弘证想了想，说，“应该就多提一提对方，一起受访，递个纸巾擦个汗什么的，有什么卖点桥段会让配合一下的吧。”  
“那我们不是一直都挺配合的嘛？”  
“对啊。”罗弘证深以为然。  
两个人倒是都没怎么放在心上，以至于后来拿到男男亲脸的rounddown的时候，眼睛珠子都要瞪出来了。  
“有没有搞错，现在偶像都玩这么大的吗？有必要吗？”罗弘证惊叹。  
“你可没说有这种配合……”黄伟晋为难得有点汗颜。  
“现在赚钱这么难了么……”  
黄伟晋摇摇头，拍拍罗弘证的肩，叹气“欸，古代老偶像沉迷宅男游戏都跟不上潮流了。”  
“欸你说谁是古代老偶像？”罗弘证撸袖子，“你是不是没被打过？？”

唱片本来就赚不到什么钱，加之唱片大市场缩水的情况下，人气再飙升也难丰收。

于是两人筛选了一下，最后决定和电视台签约以客座主持的身份主持一档节目。

罗弘证把黄伟晋放在了电视台门口，把小助理给他留了下来，电视台开会到棚录几乎就要占一天的时间。约好六点来接他，自己便去拍市政府台风安全广告了。

罗弘证之所以这么放心，另一个原因是另一个主持人是许明杰。

许明杰显然是个自来熟，至少与人交流，他向来一出手就能拿到主动权。

散会之后已经是11点半了，黄伟晋听到身后有人叫他的名字 。

“伟晋？”

黄伟晋转过头去，许明杰的眼睛大大亮亮的，“伟晋，我是许明杰，言午许，日月明，人杰地灵的杰，罗弘证以前是我团长。”

黄伟晋看着他一下子就莫名联想到了怪物史莱克里那只穿靴子的猫。

大眼，小巧，灵活，还有脾气的有把锐利的剑。

“欸你要不要吃杯面？全世界最好吃泡面排名第二的，超好吃的哦！”

根本不等黄伟晋回答“好”，确认过眼神，黄伟晋就抱着泡面杯被许明杰拖着打热水了。

世界第二的味道果然名不虚传。

黄伟晋抱着热乎乎的泡面和许明杰坐在茶水间的圆桌前。

“怎么样？”

“蛮好吃的。”

“我当然知道泡面好吃，我是说你和我老团长怎么样？”

黄伟晋从雾气中抬头，笑了笑，“还蛮好的啊。”

“你不会怕他吗？我们之前团员开始都会蛮怕他的，光看脸就怕。”

“哈哈哈哈，他不说话不笑确实会有点凶凶的，像个石像”黄伟晋想起罗弘证与巨人石像合拍的那张照片忍不住笑得肩膀都跟着抖了起来，“后来就不会怕了吧？他本人凶起来也是假把式。”

“以前，弘证是老大哥，团长的威严还是在的。不过他虽然要求严，开始还有点机车，偶尔团员做错了也会训人，但是他对大家对团体的照顾，都是能感受到的。后来团员私下碰到面谈起来，也都希望后来他发展好一些。弘证的运气总是不太好，之前团建游戏，不是他技术问题，他就是总是输总是输，”许明杰话锋一转，双眼弯成一对闪着清晖的月牙，“不过现在看来，他大概是要转运的。”

黄伟晋却是在此刻走神了，他突然想到之前和罗弘证闲聊提到过的“和团员私下没什么联络了”，不免有点心酸，明明这些人还会提到他，怎么就清冷的没有交集和瓜葛了呢，这说不通。

他好奇，却不好开口去问。只是揣着疑问，低着头，继续翻搅着杯子里的热汤面。

而接下来这一刻，他觉得许明杰真是个奇妙的人。

他听见许明杰说到，“有些人像是太阳，会不停散发热量去温暖帮助别人，却从来无法被别人帮助温暖，或许是因为太阳真的是颗强大的太阳，太灼热了，别人无法靠近只能远远的感受他的暖光，或许是因为他真正把自己当做不竭的太阳，无法吸收别人的热与光。无法接受别人的帮助、无法需要别人的人总是会丧失社交机会，他要等到像他一样的太阳。”说完，青年就呼噜噜的把汤都吞进肚子里，“对了，楼下便利店的关东煮也super好吃，别的便利店都做不出这种味道，怎么样？要不要去？”

黄伟晋棚录的时间要比想象中晚，晚上八九点钟，他在停车场找到了自家的保姆车，拉开车门，罗弘证盖着一件夹克衫睡的正熟。

他轻手轻脚的上了车，帮人掖了掖夹克衫，刚坐下就被放在桌板上开始震动的手机吓了一跳。

看看旁边熟睡的人竟然没有醒，记忆中罗弘证的睡眠是很轻的。黄伟晋擅自下车接了起来。

再回到车上，熟睡的人调换了个方向。罗弘证的脸半埋向座椅靠背，双手握着夹克衫边缘的样子像个孩子，睫毛垂下来根根分明，鼻息吞吐并不明显，前额的发被微微的汗打湿垂了下来。

黄伟晋弯下腰拨开了他前额的头发，眼光描摹着他此刻沉静的眉眼与高挺的鼻梁轮廓，轻轻嘟囔了一句，“很累吧...”

直到车子快要开出台北市，罗弘证在沉睡中皱着眉闷哼了几声，黄伟晋才发现有些不对劲。

他叫他的名字，轻轻将他晃醒。

罗弘证的眼睛半垂着微微睁开，低低哑哑地“嗯”了一声回应黄伟晋，脑袋像是有千斤重，离不开被冷汗打湿的座椅靠背，脸色是不寻常的潮红。

黄伟晋伸手探了探他的额头，才发现是灼人的滚烫。

司机被要求开回市中心的医院去。

黄伟晋不停的说话不让罗弘证陷入沉睡中。

“以后外联交涉这些事情，你可以做，我也可以分担的，这不是你一个人的重担。”黄伟晋帮他拉一拉夹克衫，语气很轻柔和缓，表情却是认真的。黄伟晋日日跟他密不可分的绑在一起，罗弘证不间断的电话铃声、因思考而紧皱的眉头、疲惫的眉宇与因不满自己而与日俱增的沉默，他都看得到。他是挑准了这个时机，趁人之危，罗弘证没有多余的力气反驳。

罗弘证皱起了眉摇摇头，哼哼几声表示严重抗议，紧用低哑的声音磕磕绊绊的说，“各司其职...艺人顶经纪人的活儿...分心....”

黄伟晋点点他的眉心，又帮他抚平皱起的纹路，所有的疼惜都溶在温柔的宠与哄的语气里，“你这个经纪人不也在一边拍戏一边上通告一边当我的经纪人么？”

“……这不一样……”

黄伟晋不大服气的撅嘴道，“有什么不一样？我们约好的欸，你不能自己一个人扛着，你要遵守咩。”他身体前倾着，手肘支撑在罗弘证的座椅扶手上，他着脑袋，摸摸罗弘证长而密的眉毛，又刮了刮他突出的眉骨，虔诚的低吟，“路我们要一起走，我在这呢，我还在呢。”

太阳多亮多滚烫，是树、是风、是洪流、是其他行星，都被它的光芒遮盖着，直到另一个与它一样炙热的物体，去滚烫灼烧它，方知原来原本无温无光的世界里大家都是相互取暖的。


	9. Chapter 9

11.

节目组开会，讨论这一期周年典应该请哪些嘉宾。

制作人提议把罗弘证请来。

黄伟晋没有说好，也没有说不好。

制作人掏出手机打开推特推到黄伟晋面前“欸你俩的cp讨论度很高欸！他还是明杰前队长，这期话题量一定爆掉了！”

黄伟晋停顿了一下，说“我可以帮你们跟他讲，但我不保证他会不会答应哦，毕竟还要看他拍戏时间什么的...”

一散会，黄伟晋赶着去台南校唱，脚底抹油就跑了。制作人在后面避讳的抓着许明杰，冲着黄伟晋背影的方向扬扬下巴，低声问到，“他俩关系不好啊？”

许明杰爽朗状干笑两声，“没有！怎么会呢姐姐！他们两个最近都蛮忙的，状态不好吧。”

黄伟晋下了电梯向大厅走去。南北门都开着，穿堂风鱼贯而入，拨撩他的发丝和白T恤。

他怎么会和罗弘证关系不好呢，他只是想不明白罢了。

他们在摄像机前被问过很多问题。

对方是不是懂你的人？

如果选一个人一起过一辈子，你会不会选择对方？

如果你是女生，选一个人交往你会选择谁？

......

罗弘证的回答都是，是的，会的，黄伟晋......

他还是会如常的帮黄伟晋拿掉鼻尖上发丝上的纸巾，帮他拧开饮料再递过去，偶尔还是若无旁人的打闹、逗黄伟晋一笑。

只是黄伟晋再去看罗弘证的眼睛时，他竟分不出哪几分是真，哪几分是假。

一段时间前的一场夜戏，黄伟晋已经能够独立按照自己的想法去理解剧本了。

他和罗弘证在鹭江边上等戏，看着暧昧不明插科打诨的台词，他模糊中明明抓到的答案的手腕，却还是想要一针见血的痛快。

“要CP究竟是干嘛？”

罗弘证两指间正夹着一支香烟。他很早就熟悉了香烟的味道，只不过为了唱歌，为了偶像的身份，当团体的那几年没有拾起来过。托着列车轨道的大桥下，他看着鹭江另一边灯火辉煌的岸，烟圈升腾着飘散，“只是一种营销手段，粉丝喜欢，偶尔配合一下就可以了。”

那，究竟什么是真，什么是假？

黄伟晋想要知道，却不想开口去问。他觉得那是小女孩才会去做的事，他不要去做，光是想想就讨厌那么麻烦又因为多余的在乎而显得矫情的自己。终究有那么些高傲与不逊藏在黄伟晋的骨子里一边提醒着他他的热爱与追求，一边居高临下的折磨着他的神经。

但凡事总有例外。

一次电台节目，被问到一个问题，“如果山洪暴发，对方掉进水中会不会回去救他？”

黄伟晋开始了激烈的心理斗争，“我不会游泳诶”，“是不是留给专业搜救人员生还几率会大一点？”“我下去救他，估计会变成他救我的吧？”......

罗弘证脱口而出，“会啊会啊”。

下了节目，黄伟晋猫着身子低头整理自己的鞋子时，随口问道，“诶你真的会救我啊？”

“什么？”罗弘证坐在一旁喝水，下巴微扬，头微侧，眼皮半垂着，居高临下，这个角度的他很好看，也不知道他知不知道。

“山洪啊！”

罗弘证把身子往后一抻，满脸疑问，“问这个干吗？”

“问问不行哦，这可关系到我要不要救你！”

“怎样？我救你你才会救我，我不救你你就打算头也不回见死不救是吧？”

“恩！”理直气壮。

罗弘证“哼哧”地笑出了声，“小势利鬼。”

“才不指望你救呢，旱鸭子一只跑得快就不错了。”

他没有得到任何想要的信息。

他承认他并没有那么了解罗弘证，看不通透他那些会闪光的聪明诡计。

一辆白色保姆车横在电视台门口，黄伟晋一出大厅就能看到。

车上的人摇下玻璃，拍拍车门。

那是要他快跑几步，黄伟晋会意的加快脚步。

罗弘证显然还被小病小灾缠着，入了夏依旧大口罩帽子裹得严严实实的，配着从帽檐下丝丝缕缕露出的刚染的白发，显得他还有几分苍白。

黄伟晋刚坐稳，罗弘证就递给他两个便当盒，“喏，你要的。滑菇牛肉饭配三鲜蛋羹汤。”

车子逐渐加速向南方开去，黄伟晋低头看着手上温热的便当，心想，他怎么会和罗弘证关系不好呢。

明明罗弘证什么都做了，却又什么都没做，不是吗？

专辑电视剧代言宣传都跑过一圈之后，公司没有浪费任何热度余温把两个人丢到泰国去拍写真。

在泰国最热的时节里，两个人裹着白衬衣，在接近四十度的泰国街头被摄影机跟着游荡。

罗弘证都觉得闷热异常，回头看一眼黄伟晋，觉得他都快蒸发了。

身上的汗一层接着一层的往下淌，罗弘证忍不住低头去找自己衬衫侧缝的洗标，像是追自己尾巴的猫，他拽着洗标，死活看不到，干脆去找黄伟晋衣服上的。

小标签上写着polyester 100%，忍不住骂了一句，“我靠，这也太省钱了吧。”

正被抢救妆容的黄伟晋，一副认命的口气，“好热哦，我都想穿吊嘎了。”

罗弘证一撇嘴，笑，嘴上欺负他，“合适吗？”手去捏他腰上和胳膊上的软肉。

“威~”黄伟晋“咯咯咯”的笑，对着罗弘证，躲着他的手，弯成一轮新月的眼睛里有时不时乍现的晖光。

时间按照预算金额被压缩的很紧凑，吃饭也能被拍出一百多张照片来。

泰国的食物对于不吃海鲜的黄伟晋来说，有一丝丝的恶意。罗弘证虽然不挑食，但一触碰到泰食，那种奇妙的与热带气候互补的冷冽又热辣的辣感也令他不大适应。

终于把那套不透气的聚酯纤维衬衣换成了纯棉的白T恤，久违的清爽扑面而来，也不知道是不是泰国的海太漂亮，天光过于无遮无拦，黄伟晋突然感受到随着海风吹来的一种纯粹感。所有的纯白色仿佛都会发光，他唱过的很多歌在他的脑海里响个不停，他喜欢的很多歌不停的重复旋律。他不由的哼起了小调子。

那纯粹感究竟是什么，黄伟晋很难描述的清楚。大概是种不加掩饰的赤衤果的热爱，是埋在心里用心血滋养的淳朴的本能，像一棵树，像天地间第一棵树，无论它有没有长成参天木，有没有风雨不折蚀腐不侵，你永远不会忘记埋下它的种子的时候，你期望的是什么。

这样描述或许又太片面了，黄伟晋这样想着。他看着罗弘证在不远处工作的样子，忽然想起上午在民俗市场的插曲。

他们是按着拍照的节奏走着路，偶尔看到新鲜玩意儿也会停下来，摸摸看看。几个本地人围过来的时候，黄伟晋还在状况之外。

他是一把被罗弘证拖到身后护起来的，越过罗弘证的后脑勺，看到对面的人有一张来者不善的脸，几乎是贴着罗弘证的鼻尖站着的，向左走向右走躲不开，黄伟晋搞不清楚状况，却揪紧了罗弘证后腰富裕的衬衣布料。情况不对就要拉上人就跑，虽然不一定拖得动。

直到导游过来才把两个人领走，两个人叽叽喳喳的小声炸锅，“天呐，这什么情况？”

“刚才那是什么剧情？本地角头吗？”

“我经历了什么？”

导游笑的奇妙，“弘证，你在泰国应该会很受欢迎的，爱慕者很多哟~”

“哈？”罗弘证愣了一下，挠挠头，有点少年稚气，还有几分掩饰的笨拙，不好意思的走了。

某一瞬间的快速反应都是最真实的。

黄伟晋想，泰国真是个好地方。

摄影师说OK，内存不够了，他要先去筛些照片了，明天再拍。

黄伟晋和罗弘证获得了短暂的解放。

罗弘证站在水边冲他招手，冲他笑。

黄伟晋能预感到，凡他靠过去，罗弘证是一定会泼他一身水，或是吓唬他把他丢到海里去。

他心里预演到结局，却没有被任何想法拦住向前的脚步。

一个水花画着抛物线向黄伟晋砸过来，黄伟晋就“咯咯咯”的开始笑，侧过身，躲着，水花沾湿了他大半白T恤，“我就知道！”然后反手一个回击，交火变得密集。

罗弘证顶着他扬出的水花三两步跨过来，架住他的肩膀，揽住腰，手臂穿过他的小腿，就把啊啊大叫的人抱了起来，跑了几步，抛进水中。

黄伟晋扑腾几下，重新站起来，头发全部趴下了，衣服全部服服帖帖的贴在身上，水滴连成线，他双手掐腰，一副不认输坚决打击报复的样子，看着几步之遥正洋洋得意的笑着的白发男子，助跑几步往他后背一跳，攀上他的后背，双手手心各一捧水洒进罗弘证的头发里。

零散的水滴埋进他的半湿的头发里，又顺着他的脸颊淌下来，又滑又痒的触感，让罗弘证惊呼几声，背上的人身上披挂着的水流渗透过来，变成他身上的水流。黄伟晋目中的天海建筑忽然不停回环着旋转着。罗弘证转起了圈圈，黄伟晋大笑着惊呼几声，搂紧了罗弘证的脖子，看着水珠一圈一圈的飞溅出去回到海里。

黄伟晋听到了笑声，自己的、别人的，这些快乐都是真实的；他很喜欢海，也喜欢泰国，但分不清究竟是喜欢泰国的海，还是因为有海才喜欢泰国，但这种喜欢也是真实的；他蒙受过的照顾与爱护以及隔着潮湿的布料和温暖微咸的海水的体温，也都是真实的。

待他们从泰国回来，那一期的周年典真的请到了罗弘证，还透过许明杰联系到了前团的成员，想想就觉得这集会很吵。

待机室里，罗弘证一脸惊讶于黄伟晋和Teddy的对话听起来居然比他和Teddy还要熟一些。

“啊就是网友啊。”

“哈？”

“我之前不是给他的剧唱过主题曲么，那时候留过line的，后来熟一点，他也会给我发‘欸今天穿这套好不好看啊’，帮他看个搭配。”

“......”

“喂，你那是什么表情啦？！”

罗弘证神情复杂，凑过去低声问道，“你有没有看过白蛇传？”

黄伟晋被问懵了，眨眨大眼，点点头，“看过啊。”

“你俩就跟小青和小白似的，”说着捏起来嗓子，煞有介事的摸向发梢，媚眼一抛，“欸妹妹，你看姐姐今天这支云簪配妙不妙啊？”

“哈哈哈哈威——你走开啦！”


	10. Chapter 10

12.

隔天，罗弘证是被宿舍窗外的遮雨棚被大风摧残的呼啦啦作响的声音给吵醒的。

不过对于难得休假一天立志打游戏的宅男来说，今天究竟是什么天气，一点也不重要。

不知道是队友还没睡醒还是今天的罗弘证运气太差，打了两局ADC位置，往下路走总莫名奇妙就找不到他的辅助了，甚至还直接遇上对方Assassin，被从后排击杀。

气象台给出了信号灯T的预警，窗外大风不止，愈演愈烈。罗弘证摘下耳机，远离语音里队友们爆捶辅助的脏话现场教学。这才注意到他早上随手放在床脚被耳机隔绝的顽强震动了无数次的手机。

他接起电话，那一端的语气已经不只是急促焦灼可以形容的了。

他得到的第一句话是，“弘证！出事了！你在干嘛啦？！现在才接电话！！”

只是接近下午四点的时间，窗外的树不得不随着打架的气流左右弯腰，天色阴沉的不似白昼，但这种天气在台风多发的海岛上只不过是一个普通的台风天。

响起第一声敲门声的时候，尽管屋子里安静的没有异响，但黄伟晋却觉得听得不真切，他像只寻找目标的猫坐直了身体等待一个准确的信号，直到第二声敲门声“笃笃笃”不疾不徐的响起，他才从床上起身去开门。

他知道来的人是谁。

门外的人还如第一次初见时的黑帽子黑帽T黑裤子，但无论来的人是谁，黄伟晋都分不出一丝心情心力来招呼他。他打开门转身就往屋子的方向去了。

他们之前通过电话，通话时间没有超过10s。

“你现在在哪？”

“在家。”

“我过去找你？”

“好。”

黄伟晋的沮丧透过他的僵硬的语气一展无余。

罗弘证是借了一台车一路从台北开到树林的，台风天路况不好，路上行车很少，一路还算畅通无阻。他开着那辆轻飘飘的丰田车，只有擦着车皮呼啸而过的风声相伴。强劲的气流中和高速行驶的状态下，这台车就像乱流中逆水行舟的一叶扁舟，走在直路上却总向左方偏离，没有轮胎摩擦地面的真实感，现在双脚踩在地面上，罗弘证只记得以后有钱了千万不要浪费钱买这种轻盈的日产车。

他跟在黄伟晋身后，随手关上了门。

房间内的窗帘拉的严丝合缝的，只有少许天光侥幸钻过纱线的缝隙变成室内仅有的微弱光亮。

黄伟晋的喜欢拉上窗帘构造一些昏暗的小空间的，保姆车上他那一侧的窗帘也不经常拉开。成为艺人后，他越来越喜欢在昏暗与封闭中寻找安全感。  
罗弘证只是将窗户错开了一条小缝，一些风声窜了进来，但窗帘还是严丝合缝的扣在一起。他无意去打扰由阴影与布料搭建起的虚妄的安全角落。他不知道黄伟晋这种偏好昏暗封闭的根源究竟是什么，却知道被这些遮光布挡着的不只是风雨飘摇的阴雨天，也是他们每天都在面对的张嘴就能伤人的放大镜下的现实世界。  
黄伟晋坐在床边，双手撑着床沿，青筋结构分明的浮了出来，有意识无意识的扣着床沿下的碎木屑，他垂着头不说话。  
罗弘证在靠近窗台的书桌前坐下。随手抽出一支烟，点上，星星点点的火星在越来越昏暗的房间内跳动着。

他的香烟烟型修长，烟草味是清香型的，并没有过剩的烟油味跑出来呛人。

“怎么回事？”

“我在私人脸书骂脏话啊。”黄伟晋抬起了头，语调平的像是在陈述一件事实。

罗弘证凝视了他的眼睛，又平静的挪开，在脚边的垃圾桶里抖抖烟灰。  
黄伟晋的语气和表情都像是又臭又硬的石头。他在试图激怒罗弘证，等一顿臭骂，他要大喊大叫，甚至给拳脚一个发泄口。但他没有等到。

“说点别人不知道的。”

“就昨天去打球，我在场边的时候有个自称粉丝的小男生过来要合照，我跟他讲公司有规定，私下是不可以和粉丝合照的，他就走掉了。回来有朋友截图传给我看，他在脸书说我不配合，说我们耍大牌，我气不过就在私人脸书骂回去，不知道怎么漏到媒体那的。”

罗弘证夹着香烟，任由它空燃，垂着眼不动声色听着，感官神经却突然像是被扎了一下。

打球....昨天打球是罗弘证硬把黄伟晋揪上的。

那天录完节目，以伦攒了局说要打篮球，在场的团员一呼百应，罗弘证很久没有遇上人数足够的球局了，Teddy拱他去，他当然不会拒绝。

当天只有黄伟晋一个不会打篮球的，他在车下眯着眼冲大家摆摆手，“不要了，我就不去了，我不会打篮球的。”却被最晚出门的罗弘证从腋下托起直接架上了车。

“走啦，打一打就会啦，不会比你学跳舞更难啦~”一边亏他还一边把手在他的T恤上蹭一蹭。

黄伟晋还傻傻的接了一句，“我跳舞有好很多吧……”

如果没硬揪他去打球，大概也不会有这么多事...罗弘证有点后悔。捏捏眉间，香烟靠近了他的发丝，有一点点蛋白质被炙烤的味道渗入空气中。他的目光向下扫去，黄伟晋的膝盖上还留着几块紫紫青青的印子，他问，“腿还疼吗？”

黄伟晋实打实是上了场的，按队友的指令走位接球运球传球。

他什么都不懂却打得异常专注认真。

当他整个飞扑出去阻止那颗因为手忙脚乱中砸到自己脚尖而有出界趋势的球的时候，全场都有些傻眼，看着他膝盖着地在界内盖住篮球，又站起来转身写满了开心和满足邀功似的高举着球给罗弘证看，“你看，我接到了！它没出界！”

罗弘证嘴巴微张着，眨眨眼回过神来，掐着腰走过来，“你你你”你了半天，憋出来一句别扭的嗔怪，“你再这样，再热的天也要穿长裤工作啦！”。

罗弘证始终觉得，黄伟晋不紧不慢的温润外表下，内心始终是有一团燃烧的火的，推着他以自己激烈执着又有点消极的方式去表达自己的热爱，他算不上很聪明，但始终在努力做自己想做的事。这团火会变成他眼中的光，他那样如坚冰有棱角又如泉水不湍的人眼中始终有火焰的倔强。那种纯粹又顽强的美感令他欣赏。

那天球局散场回去，罗弘证洗完澡出来，一拿手机，群组有一百来条未读。

同为树林人的晨翔开的头，他说，“我跟黄伟晋一起搭车回树林，伟晋说他好累哦，随手卷了下裤子，哇我们两个当场傻眼欸，他两个膝盖渗血渗了一大片。”

下面的回复都是几脸懵逼，小熊赶紧提醒消毒。

罗弘证看了，拿着手机就想骂人，翻一翻这都刷过去几十条了，都聊翻篇了，张张嘴又泄气了，手机扔一边，心想着，“算了，放你一马”。

罗弘证的问题显然是在黄伟晋意料之外的，他有些错愕，眨了眨眼，反应了一下，说起话来的语气明显柔软了不少，“还好，不算痛的...”

“不是你的错。”罗弘证看着地面，低低沉沉的说。

黄伟晋用双手揉了揉自己的脸颊，沉默了片刻，换到了闲置在一旁的转椅上，小腿一使劲，滑倒罗弘证跟前，从放在书桌上的烟盒上抽了支烟出来叼在嘴上，手上的打火机却怎么也打不着火，他骂了一声“干！”，右手揽住罗弘证的脖子，两支烟触碰在一起，一支引燃另一支，烟雾缭绕间，黄伟晋说，“也不是你的错。”

“无论如何这件事都会发生的。”黄伟晋低头笑笑，“我们没得选的不是吗？”

他知道他在想什么。

两支烟各自燃烧着，两个人相对坐着，陷入沉默。事情总归需要解决，罗弘证靠在椅背上强迫自己专注的思考。

年轻时他有时并不能控制自己的愤怒，年龄和阅历其实并没有让他更平和，但却让他更合理。  
他是愤怒的，年轻人的无知与背德者背弃信任的泄露，没有一个情节是他瞧得上的，见到黄伟晋之后，更是给他心里这堆干柴点了把火。黄伟晋眼中的倔强不停的推着他向前，濒临楚河汉界。  
世界不是泾渭分明的，一点口水一点墨水，黑就变成白，白就变成黑。他不想改变世界，但全世界都应该明白一个道理，他的艺人不是可以随便被随便挂在头条讨点击的。  
他需要一个方法让一切反击没有侵略性又有意义的合理化。

手机被在手上无意识的翻转了一会儿，他才举起来噼里啪啦的打了一串字，然后随手仍在了书桌上。

砸到桌面垫的玻璃上，“啪”的一声，吓了黄伟晋一跳，“夭寿啦！不是你家玻璃哦！砸这么用力！”

罗弘证慢慢悠悠站起来，看看玻璃，没事，看看手机，也没事，眼角一弯，“对呀！就不是我家玻璃内！”

他又轻轻说“没事了，你今天晚上不要划手机，除了我的谁的电话也不要接了，早点睡，明天有活动，我六点就来接你，别给我起晚！听到没！”

“哈？？”黄伟晋一脸不解的仰着脖子看他。

“这个事情明天就会解决的，”罗弘证突然扭过头来，专注认真的看着他的眼睛，“但这个事情永远不会过去的。”

“它会被不断提起，你要做好准备。”

黄伟晋点点头，将香烟递向嘴边，刚碰到唇片就出乎意料的被从指间抽走了。

“你都抽多少了，还抽，”他抬头看罗弘证双眼弯着，也在居高临下的看着他，下巴向着垃圾桶的方向示意，那里面有一小撮只剩烟屁股的烟头。

“没收了。”罗弘证笑着，把那支还剩少半根的烟叼住，双手去书桌上收自己的家当，他说，“走了！”就自顾自的往门外走。

“这就走啦？”

“是啊，台风天欸，我总要比蓝色预警先到家吧！”

他背着身挥了挥手，示意黄伟晋不用送了。

黄伟晋到达公司的时间大概是早上八点。

他们今天所有的行程都被紧急取消了。

透过会议室的玻璃墙，他能看到罗弘证独自坐在其中的背影。

按照助理小葵“弘证哥打出宿舍门就被叫进公司扣住了”的说法，他应该被晾在那儿将近两个小时了。

似乎是被开门声打搅了，若有所思的罗弘证回过神来，看到进门的是黄伟晋，便招呼了声“早”。

黄伟晋看到他就生气，一想到他昨天干了些什么就不想搭理他，怄气的小情绪硬是把那点儿小心疼压得抬不起头来。

还没等黄伟晋给出反应，他身后的脚步声顺连着推门声再次响起，三五人鱼贯而入。罗弘证见到人赶紧起身，几人落座，却没有人招呼两个年轻人入座，取而代之的是两沓报纸扳在桌面上的干脆声响。

“你们两个挺厉害啊，连着两天抢头条，怎么？脏话接力啊？想红想疯了是吧？”经济部部长仿佛摘了眼镜就能从眼睛里射出两道镭射光把他们两个给歼灭了。

黄伟晋见这阵势紧忙低声道了两句“对不起”。今天一早他看到罗弘证的名字和“藏头诗”“脏话”连在一起的时候，他就后悔了。愧疚感掠城夺池，他不该挑起事端的。他低头看着自己的脚尖，像是回到了犯错被叫家长面谈的学生时代。

“骂人啊！继续骂啊！你们怎么那么厉害？！”紧跟着部长头一转，话锋针对着罗弘证就去了，“他是新人菜鸟！他还知道在私人脸书发泄，你呢？你第一天出道？在公开平台骂脏话，你是小学生吗？！”

罗弘证一抬眼，黄伟晋就知道他是蓄势待发的。清了清嗓，罗弘证完全收起棱角，恭谨道，“不好意思各位长官，我必须要强调一下，我们用的Facebook，文本都是横向水平排版的……”

经济部长把手里的圆珠笔一丢，“所以呢？”

“所以如果非要垂直阅读，那是读者的取向，并不是我本人的意愿，”罗弘证敛去所有侵略性的抛出问题，“如果我说是巧合，你能拿我怎么样？”

黄伟晋听着就想翻白眼，心想“巧合，呵，巧合个屁，鬼才信咧”，眼睛珠子溜上去，突然想起这不合时宜，立马假装揉眼撇到一边去。不过好好想一想，只要罗弘证不承认，媒体就是捕风捉影。

经济部长是个安全玩家，不喜欢冒险，眯起眼睛反问，“如果我非要报道编排你有心为之，你能怎么办？”没有任何人比媒体话语权大。  
“那就和泄露窃取别人私人脸书内容一样，是你道德败坏不择手段寻求关注的错。”

瞬间整个会议室的目光都集中在罗弘证的身上，始终像是没有睡醒的公关部长突然目光一亮坐直了饶有兴趣的打量着他。

毕竟罗弘证是挂在经济部门下的员工，当着这么多人的面，经济部长没法轻易放过他，“所以这就是你的解决方法？靠捅更大的篓子来指责做了自己本职工作的记者？然后呢？你艺人骂脏话的问题解决了吗？！你怎么解决？搞这么多事最后还不是要道歉！你脑子有什么问题！”经济部长激动的敲起了桌子。的确，指责媒体就是在得罪人家，不会有什么好结果。

“我们会为脏话带来的不好社会影响而道歉，”他不急不缓地说，“但我们是不会为在私人脸书发泄情绪道歉的。”语气坚定。

经济部长一拍桌子站起来，拿起手边的报纸丢向罗弘证，罗弘证动作看起来是本能的想躲，却硬生生押着自己站在那没躲，报纸撞在他身上，又噼里啪啦的砸到地上。黄伟晋不只是被吓到了，他感受到一种从未有过的莫名的压力和委屈，惭愧像是千斤顶压在天灵盖上。经济部长大嚷道，“幼稚！什么狗屁？！你是不是不想干了？不想干就给我滚回戏校去！”

黄伟晋几乎红了眼眶，差点脱口而出，“对不起，我道歉！我道歉！”，让他咬紧牙关咽回去了。

黄伟晋是像极了庭前杨树的人，生长迅速，树冠高昂，鲜少有违背意愿的事让他愿意得过且过的迁就折腰。他不否认自己是个悲观主义者，昨晚就着窗外的大雨声他想了很多，他不认为自己像正常人一样发泄情绪是种过错，如果因为看不惯随意指责做一个正常人是有错的，他想他大概真得就干脆不干了吧，他认真的想了，不是在赌气。

可他现在眼前的一切是一副要分崩离析的样子，他仿佛听见了玻璃破碎的声音。他看着笔直站在那像个士兵的罗弘证，突然明白那股巨大压力的来源，究竟在哪了。

谁也没想到，罗弘证帮他挡住的压力变本加厉的作用在了黄伟晋的心上。

方才和公关部长耳语几句的总裁适时的拉了拉经济部长，“李部长，坐，坐，听年轻人把话说完吧，判人死刑也要让人做完案情陈述嘛……”

罗弘证看了一眼紧咬牙关的黄伟晋，没有过多留恋，转过头来，继续说道，“‘偶像也是人’，这个概念我们应该要告诉大众，我们的隐私需要被尊重。如果我们仅仅简单道歉，‘对不起，我们是偶像我们不该讲脏话’，大众会默认偶像不该有情绪，但抛开脏话的噱头，最后会回到我们维护的本质，是按公司规定私下不能和粉丝合照。我们低头，意味着默认了这种网路夸张的指责的正确性，那下次再拒绝粉丝，不仅我们两个耍大牌的名头被坐实，粉丝网路一通指责，一个接一个效仿，这种惯性公司怎么解决？怎么管理？”

“简单道歉是种纵容，所以我的做法是基于我们应该告诉粉丝什么该做什么不该做，我们要有规则有界限，媒体做得不对就不要买他们的账。”

“哦，”经济部长的火显然还没熄，阴阳怪气的反问，“所以你就再搞一次脏话头条给大众强调一下，偶像是会讲脏话的？”

罗弘证笑了一下，是客气又讨好的缓解气氛，“不是，不是，我是需要让话语权来到我手上，搞出点事情，他们才会采访我嘛。而且我得让他们多欠我一局，我才能站到道德高地上。他们一是窃取隐私信息，二是捕风捉影，我们只是私下骂脏话，怎么说也是多赢一局的。”他是处心积虑设了陷阱等着媒体按照惯性踩下去的。

“不好意思，打断一下，”公关部长突然发言，“你说得很有道理，但我这种老人家得提醒一下你，现在的市场，没有人喜欢说教，你计划的很好，但真正实施起来可能很少人会吃这一套哦……并且真正有多少人能听得进去，你计算调查过吗…”

罗弘证左手右手交叠顺序换了一下，抿了抿嘴，眼珠上下骨碌一下，打起了官腔，“嗯…我们的粉丝多半都是未成年少女粉丝，未成年都很容易模仿，也是价值观形成的年纪，我们是想要带给她们好的影响去解决脏话的问题。能有效果是最好的，大家双赢，如果不行，也没有必要迁就市场，卖方产品会淘汰，买家也是一样。至于说教问题…一些辞措问题应该可以避免的……”

小会议室里封闭的压力是在总裁宣布“可以，扣钱”之后，终于释放了的。经济部长走出那道玻璃门时的脸色并没有多难看，仿佛是他们三个约好来演一出红白脸了似得。

等脚步声听不见了，罗弘证一下子跌坐进凳子里，摘下帽子，蹭了蹭自己潮湿的额头，他看看靠在墙边垂着头 的黄伟晋，坐直了身体问道，“你没事吧？”

黄伟晋的情绪正从巨大的压抑感中走出来，抬起头来，双眼依旧赤红着，咬牙切齿着，弓着背像一只露出尖牙和利爪的猫，“你要是再敢这样，我一定先杀了你！”

他其实在压抑着自己的怒气，他眼睁睁的看着罗弘证把自己推到风口浪尖上去替他披荆斩棘，他不要，这种感觉他承受不起。

罗弘证的举措就像是一层屏风纸挡在黄伟晋与他真正怨恨的事直接，他装着满肚子的怒火只能在这层纸上狠狠咬上一口，“你真是死性难改！”

罗弘证不怒反笑，靠回椅背上，“我这不也是发挥团队互帮互助精神呢嘛，你跑去私人脸书po文不也是因为人家骂我们两个嘛。”那个小粉丝的po文是直接点名黄伟晋捎上了罗弘证，顺带连上了前团团名，一起给扣了个耍大牌的帽子。

黄伟晋夺门而出，方才他经历过的仿佛被人掐住喉咙几乎快要呕吐出来的体验显然没有人理解。他气冲冲快步向前走着，根本控制不住，眼泪刷啦啦的就往下淌，心里那股拧巴劲儿随着水流似乎才能咽下去一点。

从昨天到今天，到这个裉节上，他第一次觉得真得让他难受得受不了了。

罗弘证跟了出来，站在会议室门口远远看着他忿忿不平越走越远的背影，却没看懂万分之一。

“没有巧事就没有巧字，这的确是一个满令人意外的巧合，我也同时觉得很纳闷，我是在自己的社群网站上分享关于自己的近况以及提醒大家要尊重隐私这件事情，但就是不晓得为什么会有少数的人只对于那五个字有着浓厚的兴趣。”

——总有那么一部分人并不关心你到底在说什么，只是带着猎奇心态费尽心思去挖劲爆点。

“那...有小粉丝也在我的社群网站下面留言，写一些关于对于台湾的媒体还有一些记者的不满。我在这里呢，也要利用在这个机会，跟各位记者们说声对不起，你们真的很辛苦。因为不是每一位记者都需要利用这么耸动的标题来刺激点击率。这样子一竿子打翻一艘船的人，这种行为的确是不对的。那同时呢，我也很体谅未经证实就报道这件事情。因为当我被报道一篇好的文章的时候，我也没有发过奖状给任何一个人。”

——你们很辛苦，体谅你们职业的艰辛，但请你们自己掂量掂量，自己是不是垃圾，没什么职业操守只想要点击率，然而这绝对不是我们的私人恩怨。

“再来就是粉丝除了在我的社群网站下面留关于媒体以及记者的不满之外呢，当然也有少部分的粉丝留下了情绪性的，非巧合的，甚至是不雅的字眼。”

——强调下，骂脏话是种情绪性行为，粉丝是故意骂你的，社群网站藏头诗是巧合哦。

“那...这个地方...我虽然算不上是小屁孩但也算是老屁孩，讲这话可能有点奇怪。但我不晓得你们大家知不知道，在台湾，没不到三个小时就有一个人自杀，然后呢，其中超过88%的人生前都有精神疾病，而且大部分是忧郁症，女性的比率又比男性高。那我们的粉丝大部分也都是女生，所以让她们逮到这个机会让她们发泄她们的情绪，我觉得并不完全是一件坏事。”

——发泄情绪甚至是骂脏话并不完全是一件坏事，是一个发泄渠道，不必矫枉过正。并且压抑这种行为最终会导致悲剧发生，所以大家最好都注意一下自己的行为对别人的影响。

“我相信粉丝一定是看到了某些被放大的报道，然后觉得很生气，很愤怒，然后才会选择用这种开玩笑的方式发言。”

——粉丝骂你还不是因为你写耸人听闻的文章，还是你们的锅。

“那当然，骂脏话这种多数人都会做的行为的确会造成对社会观感上的不雅还有不好，所以我希望粉丝可以培养自己的优良兴趣和运动，然后把自己的经历和创意用在让自己更健康的地方上。”

——多数人都会用骂脏话发泄情绪，谁还没有脾气不好的时候是吧，偶像也是人。当然骂脏话并不雅观，还是提倡更合理的发泄渠道。

......

电视台的待机室里，罗弘证拿了两瓶水，自己喝了有一瓶，随手把另外一瓶放在了越过方桌中心基线、靠近对面人右手边的位置。而对面坐着低头滑手机的黄伟晋，两个人谁也不搭理谁，那瓶水也在那搁了快两个小时。

许明杰坐在靠近门口的高脚凳上，下巴垫在前方的长条桌上，舒舒服服的趴着，两只大眼在两个人之间扫来扫去。

“他们两个这样真的没问题吗？”制作人采懿姐趴在她旁边，小声嘟囔，表示担心。

此时休息室的小电视机刚好放到了上午的新闻，屏幕上黄伟晋正说着今天晚上有约弘证之前的团员大家一起吃饭为弘证庆生。两个人还撒欢儿的对视了一眼。

以下巴为远点，许明杰左右摆了摆自己的小脑袋，表示无解。

他突然转过头来，跟采懿说，“采懿姐，你随便跟他们两个人或其中一个说说话，动动他们中间那瓶水，不要太刻意。”

采懿一脸疑惑的皱眉，“什么？”

“去啦！”

“要说什么啦？”采懿边抗议边离开了自己的凳子。

“随便啦！”

采懿靠近了那张桌子了，脸上还带着亲切的笑，随手把那瓶水往中心放了放，看起来是防止瓶子被撞掉的动作，“伟晋，”她选择了伟晋，“一会儿你跟明杰提前入棚，再re一下round-down，今天的嘉宾比较多，游戏都是新的，多熟悉一下新游戏设备。”

黄伟晋认真点头说“好”，然后温温的笑了笑。

采懿转过身来，冲着许明杰表示疑惑，后者胸有成竹而不外露的迷之微笑。

等到采懿坐回高脚凳上，她眼看着黄伟晋终于拿起了那瓶水，打开瓶盖一口气喝了半瓶下去，突然有点领悟，凑过去问许明杰，“你在这看多久了？”

许明杰竖起两根指头。

“两个小时一直这样哦？”

许明杰瘪瘪嘴，点头。

采懿忍不住在许明杰耳朵边上压低音量小声惊呼，“天呐，他们两个这么幼稚吗！”

许明杰没有接话，老神在在的笑笑，自顾自的念叨一句，“呵，两颗太阳。”

与其说是两个人在冷战，倒是有点冤枉罗弘证了。但凡罗弘证一跟黄伟晋搭话必定踢到铁板。他被工作缠着，也没有多心，只觉着黄伟晋只是还在被那件事影响着。车轱辘似的赶趟的行程和满是人的工作场合，没给他什么好时机去谈一谈想一想，了解真正的原因，也就拖着，任由黄伟晋冲他这一通无名火。他想着，等一等，等黄伟晋跨过这道坎就好了。

可黄伟晋是被一团乱麻缠住了，他自己也没有理清楚他心里那团火究竟是为什么烧起来，为什么还不熄灭。他在毫无防备中的变成了靶子，意料之外的罗弘证站了出来挡开了飞来的刀俎，而他依旧什么都没有做的站在原地。混乱、刺痛，他没有理清究竟是哪一块切中了他的要害，而这一团乱麻中，唯一清晰的就是罗弘证。

黄伟晋深深知道，自己根本没有立场去怪罗弘证尽了自己的职责，但他就是没法说服自己把加在罗弘证头上的“又一次自己扛了所有事儿”的名头卸下来。而每一次他只要一想到这一点，他都要更难受一些，像是在那把火堆上添了把柴，刺痛感一次又一次的加深，直到某一次他忽然感受到一种恐惧感。那是潜意识里对真正的自己的恐惧，他忽然意识到或许罗弘证是一道挡在自己与自己真正的恐惧之间的坚冰，他每一次怨罗弘证一点，就每一次多正视一次他不该埋怨罗弘证什么的事实，坚冰被他凿的越来越薄，终于让他看清冰下盘踞着的活物的影子。而更令他刺痛的是，他停止了所有对阻挡物的戾气，像所有被现实折磨着的人一样，畏于真实将带来的冲击。

这一场台风过后，黄伟晋像是被什么东西敲醒了，仿佛一盘被洗掉的母带，所有的记录被洗掉，如第一次睁开眼睛，重新去审视这个世界。

他依旧打扮的光鲜亮丽的游走在镜头前面，那件事除了被偶尔提起以外，就像什么都没有发生过一样。别人不知道，但黄伟晋始终听着坚冰下的活物呜呜的沉吟声，心中无安。他急迫的想要一些改变，想要一些能让他站在优势的高地上傲视破冰而出的怪物的改变。但当他看到行走在现实里始终被装在包装角色的驱壳中的自己，看到化妆镜中倒影出来粉饰过的自己，摄像机聚光灯和社交网络中没有生命力的自己，在越发精致而坚固的密不透风的躯壳下，他看不到更好的希望了。

今天依旧有很多人给他留言，夸他今天真好看，发型也好看，手指也好看；有人问他皮肤是怎么护理的，那么白那么细腻；也有那么几条总会提到罗弘证的。他知道自己今天的校唱走音了，可握着手机，他竟然没有看到一条和他表演有关了。他坐在那忽然就不明白自己在干什么了。他之前是被什么遮住了眼睛，竟然没有发现他离他想要的目的地竟然那么远呢。

罗弘证一进门就看到黄伟晋孤零零坐在一堆衣物里发呆的背影，他想这小孩是不太满意今天小走音的事。他把门轻轻带上，心想该谈一谈了。

“在想什么事？自己一个人在这边耍什么孤僻？”

黄伟晋低着头没有接他的话头，连带着他递过来的水依旧在空气里悬着。

罗弘证叹了口气，把水瓶放在旁边的桌子上，扯了把小椅子过来，在他面前坐下，换上了平静低柔的语气，“我们谈谈吧。”

黄伟晋猛地抬起了头，双唇抿成了一条线，紧绷着，一双眼睛紧盯着罗弘证，“你想谈，好，我们来谈。”

“在这个圈子里，本身就是什么事都有可能发生，不会每天都很平静完美，你得明白这一点。”

“所以...下次...再有什么事发生，你也一样什么都不讲，全部扛，是吗？”

黄伟晋的攻击性都展露了出来，罗弘证愣了一下，他并没有想到黄伟晋在介意他处理那件事的做法。

“你到底说话要不要算话？”黄伟晋步步紧逼。

罗弘证把自己那瓶矿泉水也放下，双手交握着，他拿着慢慢的耐心，“这样，事情已经过去了，现在我们再去谈论如果怎么做会更好都是假设，没有什么意义，我...”

黄伟晋被一句话刺激的快要跳起来，一句话如刺刀，打断了罗弘证没说完的话，“怎么没有意义！你答应过什么转个圈就忘记了吗？！罗弘证，不是所有人都会对你的英雄壮举感恩戴德的，你到底有没有想过别人的感受啊！”  
罗弘证皱了眉，“黄伟晋，你干嘛？你吃错什么药？！我是你经纪人，快速有效的解决问题本来就是我的责任，我什么时候需要向你汇报工作了？你耍什么小孩子脾气！我拜托你拿出点专业素养来！”

他并不懂黄伟晋在旁观这一切时究竟是怎样的感受，才会让他少有的露出尖牙利刃，显得有几分孩子气的胡搅蛮缠。而这些不懂，更在黄伟晋烧的正旺的火上浇了桶油。

黄伟晋噌地就站了起来，嗓门也跟着不受控得高了起来，“我本来就这样！我不需要别人帮我顶雷！我就是脾气不好！我就是会讲脏话！我本来就是这个样子！你要什么专业素养？我演给你看好不好！”

罗弘证跟着站了起来，仗着身高居高临下，鼻尖几乎要贴着黄伟晋，他声音不大，却一字一句沉沉地砸在人心上，“让你来，你能做什么？你又做了什么？人无能的时候就只能看着在乎的人给他挡子弹。”

黄伟晋被钉在了原地，一句话凿碎了坚冰，冰下的怪物鸣叫着冲了出来，他的双眼变得空洞，罗弘证的话戳破了所有他掩耳盗铃的障眼法，避无可避，他看清了冰下的怪物其实有张和自己一模一样的脸。

“我不干了。”黄伟晋没有起伏的呆呆吐出这几个字。

罗弘证的眉峰起了波澜，他像是没有听真切这几个字，却听到黄伟晋用更低更轻的声音重复了一遍，“我不干了。”

笼罩着黄伟晋的身影消失了，罗弘证退到了半明半晦中，细碎的刘海投下的阴影挡住了他半张脸。

谁都没有说话，谁都在等对方说话。

许久，罗弘证很平静的说了“好。”

一根弦，说断就断了。黄伟晋转过身从沙发上拎起了自己的包，他想逃，他预感心底有什么不可见的东西要喷薄而出，正一下一下的拽着他鼻尖的酸涩感，一点一点上劲儿，他要赶在那之前逃走。

他听见身后有打火机滑轮的声音，紧接着罗弘证的声音又响起，“说什么梦想，黄伟晋，你真是孬。”


	11. Chapter 11

13.  
“手下艺人出走这么大的事难道不应该上报公司吗哥？”  
罗弘证将目光从远方坠地的夕阳上收回来，看了一眼不知何时并排站到他身旁的许明杰。  
许明杰举起手吐吐舌头，“sorry，我不是故意偷听的哦。”许明杰那天就在隔壁，是他们那天吵架声音太大。  
罗弘证又将目光放回了远处染了血色的霞光上，双手环着胸，“不用的，只是赌气而已。”  
“哦？这么有把握？”  
“……没有…没有很有把握…”  
许明杰摇摇头，“哥哥，你胆子还真是大。”

等到在深夜的一通电话后，罗弘证匆忙横跨了三个区出现在一家日料店的门口。  
“……”他接起的那通电话的另一端沉默着，只有细微的密集的电磁声，他再看一眼来电显示，那确实是黄伟晋的号码。  
“说话。”  
“…”又是一小会儿沉默，那边的人才含糊的开口，“…你来接我好不好？”  
黄伟晋蹲在那家日料店的雨棚下，双手抱着膝盖，脸颊埋在膝盖上，像一颗蘑菇种。  
许是听见了脚步声才把脑袋从膝盖缝儿里抬起来，潮红色爬上了他的双颧，双眼迷离氤氲着水汽，他的目光对上的几步远倚在着另一边门店边框的罗弘证。  
罗弘证不可闻的叹了口气，他对他真是毫无办法，走过去理顺了黄伟晋额前几缕飞上头顶的头发，“你说你怎么这么笨呢，别人说什么都相信。”

“其实那个白痴说第一句话开始，我就知道他骗我。说什么‘二八分账，不限制自由，一年两个月休假，第二年可以拿股份’干他妈啦，当我白痴哦，我才不信咧。”  
黄伟晋趴在罗弘证背上絮絮叨叨的念着，多半是半梦半醒的口齿不清着。  
罗弘证把他往上颠了颠，穿过一个又一个路灯投射下的光区，任由他毫无逻辑的梦呓着。  
他的下巴颏就卡在罗弘证的颈窝里，脸颊光滑的皮肤贴着罗弘证衣领处裸露在外的肌肤，他的语气突然软下来，“但是我还是坐在那听他瞎扯，他们给我喝了好多好多酒，”他的手在空中比划着，“喝的我好疼好疼的。”  
他就软绵绵的小声念着，“是我活该，因为我太坏了，脾气太糟糕，活该！活该！”  
成长，拔节，一点一点变高变强壮本身就是伴随着疼痛的。罗弘证花了一些时间去追溯自己成长的那些历史，去感同身受黄伟晋正在经历的事。  
成长是件孤独的事，它使得孤独更加可怕，人像是在峡谷中坠落，又像是被放逐在空气稀薄的高空不受控的无限上升着，内心是山崩海啸波澜万顷日月颠倒，但一睁开眼，山也没有，海也没有，日月星辰东升西落，世界还是匆忙运转的世界，万事万物都与内心山崩石裂无关，所以当他能真切的握住罗弘证的手的时候就握得格外用力，不管不顾、毫无道理的用他所承受的用他想要释放的力量，于是他仅能抓住的那唯一一根续命草也让他掐得疼痛不堪了。  
罗弘证腾出一只手扶了扶他歪来歪去的脑袋，又拨了拨黄伟晋蓬松的头发，一些零碎的发丝扫过他自己的脖颈。  
他花了很多耐心去想这件事，想过了，也明白了。  
他背上的人本来瘫软着像是睡着了，路旁哪里传来一声鸣笛又把人吵醒了。黄伟晋的下巴在他肩上侧来蹭去的，眼镜忽闪了几下才睁开了一条缝，因为路灯的亮度皱着眉头，哼哼唧唧地从喉咙里挤出一句话，“这是要去哪里啦？”  
“送你回家。”  
背上的人像是被按了开关一样，像条在砧板上穷折腾的鱼一样，左摇右晃得撒泼。罗弘证被他这一晃都走不成直线，“我不回家！我不要回家啦！”  
“再晃丢你下去哦！”这下人才消停些。  
“我不要回家。”语调转了个圈还带了点撒娇的意味。  
“为什么？”  
“跟我妈吵架啦，不回家，不回家！”说着，黄伟晋又安静下来，大抵是酒精作用和这半宿的折腾把他的精力都磨光了，连鼻息都平稳了下来，像是睡着了。  
那天，没有星星，没有月亮，罗弘证安静的走在路上，耳边没有风声，只有偶尔路过的车辆开着泛黄的车灯来往，黄伟晋双眼舒服的合着，忽然他的右手食指拇指扣在一起，轻轻啄了啄罗弘证的左胸膛，迷迷糊糊的说，“我不会签的，放心，我不会签的…”

黄伟晋盘腿坐在宿舍的长榻沙发上，裹在小毯子里和对面正襟危坐、手里端着一份儿热乎冒气儿的姜母鸭饭的罗弘证对峙着。  
僵持大概持续了30秒，黄伟晋认命的拿起了手机，按着罗弘证的要求，“态度良好”、“口气恭谨”、“用词礼貌”地跟他妈妈报了个平安并且顺便为自己闹脾气跟他老妈道了个歉。  
罗弘证听着欣慰的点头。  
这一出儿反而给妈妈紧张得够呛，立马疑问五联顺着信号就突突突的涌过来了：“儿子，你怎么了？儿子你有事吗？发生什么事了吗？你在哪？有什么困难啦？你要跟妈妈讲啦，没关系的！”  
黄总心想“没有的事，你儿子只是肚子饿”，嘴上还要“温良恭俭让”的和缓解释，“没有啦，妈你安啦，我在公司宿舍，弘证也在啦！”他把手机举远些，罗弘证探身过来，“阿姨好，我是弘证，伟晋现在在宿舍，您不用担心，我帮您看着他呢。”  
黄伟晋听着他这一腔谦恭温良的调调，连带着表情都是哄人的那种让人心痒痒的笑，丝毫没有刚刚“威逼利诱”的架势，暗自腹诽“哼，真是只大尾巴狼”。

黄伟晋根本没有踏出门口的欲望，罗弘证看得出来也不催他上岗。  
一碗热乎的姜母鸭饭暖和了黄伟晋的肠胃，偷得半日闲的两个人默契的挑了款游戏，摆了两个小座垫，盘在客厅地板上打起来了游戏。  
时间偏到一天中最热的下午两点，黄伟晋觉得口渴，一出声说话，声音像是锯木条似的哑。  
罗弘证转过头来，有点震惊地看着他，手上没注意，一不小心就把游戏人物按自杀了。

傍晚，罗弘证从外面回来的时候，左手是几盒药和几份清粥小菜，右手是一个大纸盒。  
没戴眼镜的黄伟晋只能看得出纸盒上画的大概是个电器。  
黄伟晋哑的无缘由，一不疼，二不痒，三没有感冒发烧的病发倾向。  
只不过剥夺了他出门的自由意愿－－  
现在不是他想不想出门了，而是他最好别出门。  
宿舍在公司楼上，哑成这样要说是小事那就是养两天的小病，要往大里说什么灾啊难啊都能“说”出来，处于利益第三方微妙位置的公司，最好什么都不知道。况且公司内部明里暗里有无数利益方。  
宿舍后窗下是一条小路，再旁边隔墙就是住宅区。晚餐过后，电视里八点档都快要接近尾声，罗弘证从墙角拖出个运动垫来，安静得做起了仰卧起坐。楼下小孩子撒欢的笑声顺着藤蔓爬上来，而黄伟晋就像一尊被封印的雕塑，只有两根手指能动，吃过饭就倒在沙发上，目无旁物得划手机。  
这尊不动如山的雕塑在罗弘证默数到第“87”的时候，不声不响地也从墙角拖了个运动垫来，和罗弘证并排。  
只不过他只仰卧，不起坐。  
刷到刷不出一条新消息的时候，黄伟晋放下了手机，意外得看到了窗外天幕上挂着密密麻麻的星。  
他枕着自己交叠的双臂，想自己真的很久没有抬头仰望过了。  
电视机的声音哗啦哗啦的自说自话。  
罗弘证的发尖被打湿，汗顺着肩颈线向下淌，他已经算不清自己数到第多少个了，他躺在垫子上等水汽蒸发。  
他听见黄伟晋说话了，像数年未逢雨而龟裂的大地，声音干裂嘶哑，音节黏黏糊糊的缠连着，语气却平静地像陈述句，“要是声音一直这样了要怎么办？”  
罗弘证缓缓侧过身来，单手撑着头，一只手盖住了黄伟晋的嘴巴，他眼中的光很静很深，是倒影着月色的深潭。  
“闭嘴，睡觉。”

第一天还是客客气气的做客姿态，第二天黄伟晋就已经是轻车熟路的鸠占鹊巢之姿了。  
一米八三的身高一舒展，轻轻松松的霸占了沙发。  
客厅沙发正对着平时摆设似得厨房，罗弘证一拉开方才禁闭的厨房门，举着手机仿佛日理万机的黄总就立刻感受到了一股温度分明、热腾腾的气流迎面被解放了似的爆冲了过来，和空调房的冷气厮杀在一起。  
昨天被罗弘证拎回来的大纸盒里装的是一个小瓷锅和一个电磁炉。  
罗弘证走出来的时候，肌肉上都裹着水汽，偶尔有连成线的汗珠顺着他流畅的肌肉线条滚下来，灰色的背心上有一块明显的深色区域。  
白瓷碗里一碗热腾腾的清粥举在黄伟晋的眼前，蒸汽升腾着，黄伟晋的眼前模糊了一下，方才还逃开现实一心飘在网上浪的心，突然就被现实轻轻抽了一下，和煦的安静了下来。  
像是有什么在温和的发光膨胀。  
他避讳了一下，心下应激似得收紧，什么都不敢多想，一时没敢看持碗的人。

下午客厅又是一团乱，罗弘证一边把扑克重新码好收起来，一边指使黄伟晋把他脚下几个龟苓膏仙草空盒子扔掉。  
指使不动，黄总的定力不动如山，音调像盘山路拐了好几个弯子，“一会儿啦~”  
罗弘证把地上的垫子也收了起来，临走在黄伟晋翘起的脚丫子上拍了一下，调笑着抱怨一下，“养你真像提前养了个龟儿子！”  
黄伟晋一听就乐了，手机都从眼前撤开了，双手高高举起，满脸神采飞扬地大喊了一声，“爸爸！”  
声音还是嘶哑的，还音尾高高挑起，轻巧巧的。  
罗弘证拿他没辙，扶额，无奈地笑，“走开啦！我才不要你这样的儿子啦！”  
黄伟晋“咯咯咯”的笑了起来，罗弘证把玻璃杯放回厨房，背着身不自觉地弯着嘴角。  
龟苓膏盒子最后还是黄伟晋自觉扔掉的，又顺便有良心的把地板给擦了一遍。  
这白收的“儿子”其实还是不错的，就是反应慢了点。

两个人其实不吵不闹的时候居多，不用可以找话聊，各自占着一块地方一心往自己手头上的物件里钻，回过神儿来眼神一碰上，话就能到嘴边，话题又自然而然的跑了出来。  
久而久之，有了一种沉默的烟火气。  
黄伟晋大部分时间在钻研的就是手机。  
“8点了，吃药。”  
吃药都要被人催着。  
“喔，好，马上。”  
人还稳若磐石、纹丝不动。  
“你快点啦！”  
“知道啦－－”  
拖了个大长音，手指头上下翻飞得还没停下。  
能顶得住罗弘证黑脸压力的，十里八村黄伟晋认第二恐怕没人敢认第一。  
罗弘证叹气。黄伟晋认生，不熟的时候拘谨得像个鹌鹑，熟了之后大体上也是恭谨有分寸，但私下涉及他自己的事，他就是偏偏一百个不上心的任性。  
罗弘证把身体重心从左边挪到右边，“你在玩什么啦？”  
黄伟晋黏在屏幕上的注意力瞬间被移除，抬头看人的眼睛都闪光，“龙岩岛2，你要不要玩？很好玩的！”  
罗弘证一看这表情，就知道“呵，工会缺人”，但秉着和黄伟晋漫长的手游战友情谊，安利细节都不用听，不出一秒，罗弘证拿出手机跳了坑。  
“你先吃药。”  
“好。”  
黄伟晋乖乖从瓶瓶罐罐里倒出些药，就着温水吞了。罗弘证拿着自己手机噼里啪啦一通点，然后发出了疑问的声音。  
黄伟晋凑了过去，看见屏幕上一个对话框“该应用与本机目前ISO版本不兼容，或ISO版本偏低”。  
两个果机机主面面相觑。  
急性子黄总越俎代庖拿过罗弘证手机鼓捣几下，依旧没有突破程序限制，偶尔一翻手机，黄总震撼了。  
手机背面显示这是iPhone3s。黄总看看自己躺在一旁的iPhone6，长长叹了口气。iPhone3s的业务今年去年年末就暂停了。  
有心杀敌，无力回天。黄总灰溜溜地衔着自己的手机，窝回了沙发一角。

隔天一起床，黄伟晋就发现自己的嗓子好了一大半，虽然还是哑，却已经脱离"锯木条"式的嘶了。他立马就缠上罗弘证，要吃点好吃的有味道东西。  
罗弘证眼尾一挑，斜睨着，“比如？”  
他这是看出来黄伟晋心里早有打算，偏要黄伟晋自己说出来。  
“嘿嘿，”扭捏一下就坦白吐口是黄伟晋的节奏，“肉！”

当罗弘证把撕成细丝的鸡肉丢进煮沸的小瓷粥锅里的时候，黄伟晋发出了气急败坏的声音，“啊呃，不是这样啦－－”  
罗弘证又丢了把小青菜末进去，嘴角含笑，手里的小木勺不停搅动着防止糊底儿，不紧不慢的逗他，“这不是有肉吗？”  
黄伟晋发出了严正抗议，清粥寡水几天，他把油盐是什么味都快忘了，抱怨与诉求的话匣子一打开就有如水库泄洪一样万马奔腾滔滔不绝。  
勺子丢在案板上，罗弘证回过身来一把捏住了十指不沾阳春水且毫无厨房经验的黄伟晋的两颊，手动暂停了噪音攻击，“不要吵。”  
黄伟晋被他一只手捏成了一只仓鼠，眼珠子倒没闲着来回摆着，还要怒瞪一眼罪魁祸首，抗议两个字刻在两个眼球上，罗弘证被逗乐了笑着摇摇头，睫毛垂着看他，“你都不知道，你在我耳朵边讲话，天呐，那效果就像伍佰大哥在我耳朵边上开演唱会，”说着他放开黄伟晋，身体向后仰着，手里虚空的有一把无实物的电吉他似得，唱了起来，“让我将你心儿摘下，试着将他慢慢融化……”  
黄伟晋靠在洗手台上，吃不着有滋味的肉的怨念还没完全消散掉，闷着声笑了，罗弘证见他笑了又拾起锅铲，回过身去，眼角的弧度又调高几分。  
“啊还不是没有肉吃。”  
“我不会做啰－－你好了就能自己出去买了。”  
“伍佰大哥”听懂了，不唱歌了，默默出去了反手还把厨房门拉上了。  
罗弘证脸上的笑容敛去了，他看着黄伟晋的背影倒影在磨砂玻璃上，停顿了一会儿又转过去专注在锅口升腾的蒸汽上。他是有意的，有意去扎某根黄伟晋藏得自己都看不到的脆弱神经一下。  
突如其来的烧嗓给了黄伟晋合理的借口，他可以拿着借口堂而皇之的不出门，但他避而不见的排山倒海的世界就在门外疯狂的运作着，他满身疮痍还未痊愈，新仇旧恨未报，未来也不知走才好。  
人初生时，世界是狭小的，渐渐的一点点拓张起来，人也跟着一点点膨胀，我们以为世界不过如此也就是这样了。然后现实不知道从哪里伸出了一把把长针似得利剑，一点点戳破、打压，虚鼓着的气被放掉，人就成了个漏气的气球，再也没有归去无处的过溢的自信。认知中的世界越发快速的扩张着，越发宏大，皮是皮骨是骨的人无穷尽得渺小。人在苦难中长大，每一刀都真切，疼痛是真的，但不是最缠人的。没有什么比畏惧更能击垮一个少年人了。  
那是前无来路后无归路、风声鹤唳的现实世界。  
罗弘证想，是鸟总归是要飞的，是人也是要学会跑的。

黄伟晋身体力行证明了拿锅粥并不难喝，平淡的鲜味很容易安抚胃口。  
罗弘证还要挑着眉毛，故意得意洋洋的挑衅他，“怎么样？这还能吃吗？”  
黄伟晋依旧理直气壮，“啊我就不懂做饭啦，你怎样？”  
两个人坐在地上从一堆之前攒的古董影碟里挑出了一张，片头还没播完，罗弘证就被一个电话叫走了。  
黄伟晋坐在沙发上，怀里抱了个靠垫，渐渐的，影碟机播放的内容从他左耳朵进、右耳朵出，心思早就不知道飞到哪去了。  
他拿起来手机，一条群组的消息刚好接了进来，  
－阿诗：@罗弘证 大哥去哪里啦？  
－阿诗：财务报账在催个人业务支出明细单，我需要你签字!!!!!!!  
－小葵：你去经济部经理办公室门口蹲大哥吧，刚才好像被叫进去了。  
－小葵：[图片]  
那是一张表情包，穿着军装的蓝均天配着“向着炮火前进”几个字。  
再没有新的消息进来。  
黄伟晋冷不丁被扎了一下，像是刚从梦中被叫醒一样，清醒得意识到“啊，原来世界还转着啊”。  
别人的世界也转着，一切都还真实存在着，任何轨迹都踩在已发生过的事件上飞速向前冲着。  
黄伟晋突然被几条消息带来的压力顶的一阵心悸，沮丧披头盖脸的打了过来。人遇上压力，出于求生欲，有意识或无意识的，总想要跑想要摆脱，逃不掉就躲起来，躲不掉了才是不得不面对。  
“黄伟晋是躲起来了”，他心里有这样一个结论，但还没看清它轮廓时，就一把捂住了它。  
看不见的就是不存在的。  
他不愿直面去想，也不愿直白的解剖自己心理是故意逃避还是无意识得多了起来，他隐隐预感那会是像被人按着头压进水中切断空气透着窒息暗示的压力。  
黄伟晋怕疼的。  
但怕疼不是什么丢人的事。  
可他不甘心。  
“人无能的时候只能看着在乎的人给他挡子弹”，黄伟晋始终能听到这句话，说话人的语气音调他能复刻得分毫不差。它像是长在了他某根神经上，胳得人不痛快，碰到了反而像被人踩到了脚，吃痛得向后撤。  
胸口有口气闷着提不上了，他的情绪有些暴躁了。  
影碟机里自顾自播放的是个译制片，黄伟晋已经在摸不到影片的故事脉络了，但一句对白意外的钻进了他的耳朵里。  
“－阻止我前进的东西并不是我所见的，而是我所不可见的。”*[1]  
就着他攀升的情绪，与生俱来的火爆与冲动在血液里脱缰的奔涌，他一把抓住了那根被那句话缠住的神经，紧紧扼住了，像握着插在自己心口的一把匕首。  
他与恐惧面对面，血脉贲张。他要拔出那把刀。

罗弘证回来的时候，带了一碗清汤香菇贡丸回来给他解馋，其他的事只字未提。  
黄伟晋心事满满，有点食不知味，用筷子戳戳丸子，“啊你还专门去买哦？”  
“不然呢，”罗弘证倒了杯水送到自己嘴边，“我可受不了伍佰大哥一天到晚在我耳朵边上开演唱会。”  
丸子没戳中，在清汤里划着水溜走了，黄伟晋低着头嘴角勾起来笑了一下。  
跟着，罗弘证什么都不说的心结他也就着这碗贡丸一起放过了。

他不能不放过。  
他不放过还能怎么样。

宿舍里仅存的水果是一个小西瓜，还是上次活动的时候粉丝送的。  
当时，黄伟晋看着罗弘证掂着一网兜西瓜出来，差点笑的从车上掉下去。  
夜幕垂下来，他们将西瓜一分为二，一人抱着半个坐在垫了几个软垫地上。  
坐在地上曲起腿来半靠着沙发是罗弘证的习惯，私下里他在沙发上坐不住，沙发座椅跟滑梯似得，怎么样最后他都能滑到地板上去，黄伟晋喜欢窝在沙发上躺成一摊，后来习惯就开始相互传染。  
“你有没有觉得……”黄伟晋抱着半空了的西瓜皮，眼神仿佛被地板某一点吸住了，另一只手里的勺子无意识地在西瓜皮上戳来戳去，“有没有觉得……”  
他一时找不到合适的辞措。  
罗弘证把嘴里的西瓜咽下去，按住了他那只倒腾勺子的手，“我有没有觉得怎样都不重要，重要的是你自己怎样想，想要怎样做。”  
黄伟晋回过头来看他，眼神里满是茫然。  
罗弘证把西瓜皮靠在一旁的椅子腿上，双腿舒展开，双手在身后撑着地面，“成长变化可能真的很难受，我可以陪着你，但我实际也并不能帮你什么。”  
成长的孤独感，来源于它的土壤和归宿。没有两条人生轨迹是完全重合的，人孤独的来，又归于孤独中去。你要有自己活着的道理，自己的方向和思考，路才不至于走得太飘摇。  
“可能方向不好找，可能道理不好悟，可能会花很多时间，走很多弯路，别人的故事经验和观点可以听一听，但你要走什么路，想怎么走，想到哪里去，不要让任何人有机会替你决定。”  
黄伟晋看着他眨了眨眼睛，忽然歪了歪头，勾着嘴角挑眉，几分不置信的意味，“你有这种迷茫期吗？你这样我感觉你生下来就懂很多人生哲理欸。”  
“有啊，当然有啊！不过我那时候比你现在小一点，幼稚很多。”罗弘证瘪瘪嘴。  
黄伟晋来了兴致，立刻调转了坐姿，对八卦的渴望满眼都是，blingbling得往外放光。  
罗弘证斜着眼瞥瞥他，没有开口的意思，他就双手摇摇罗弘证的胳膊。  
“那你不许笑哦。”  
黄伟晋握住他伸出的食指，虔诚发誓，“不笑，我保证不笑！”  
“我第一份工作按公司要求组的剧限定团体，我那时候…嗯…19还是20岁吧，小屁孩一个，我也没有想剧限定团体到底是什么，就稀里糊涂的跟着哥哥们到处乱跑，一边拍戏一边宣传，整天腻在一起。我还蛮幸运的，遇到的大哥人都很nice，照顾我这个菜鸡，入社会也没有太坎坷。后来解散了，剧限定团体迟早都会散的，我说终于不用练歌练舞了，但其实我心里…失衡了……”  
他扭过头来，黄伟晋托着脸听得入情，他低头兀自轻笑了一下，“我那时候不明白，放不开，说解散就解散，别人都继续朝前跑了，就我一个人在原地，感情付出了就像石子投入河，失踪了一样，熟悉的人突然都不见了，我知道朋友之间的感情都是真的，照顾也是真的，但我就是别扭拧巴，不知道该去哪，也不知道自己想做什么，”罗弘证瞥瞥天花板，眼神不自然地向上漂着，“我知道很幼稚啦，你想笑就笑啰。”  
“不好笑啦，然后呢？”  
“什么然后？”罗弘证装傻，手里玩着个不知道哪里来的小零件，“然后就过去啦！”  
“我是说你怎么想明白的啦？”  
“我没有想明白”，罗弘证嘴角还噙着笑，眼角已经回落了下来，“我没有想明白就毕业了被赶着去当兵了，班杰说我－－班杰你知道是谁吧？就是那个－－”  
“诶呀知道的啦玛利亚！不要啰嗦！”  
罗弘证被噎了一下，撇撇嘴继续道，“他说我只有零和一百两个档位，太极端了。当兵的时候我干脆就独来独往，封闭起来。我们有个老伙头兵，伙头兵手握经济命脉的，都人缘好，某一天他跟我讲‘人一个人待太久了，会越活越薄。人终归不是件兵器，太薄了，活不下去’，我听了，觉得对，耍独开始是很爽，久了确实会疼，不好活，但我还是没悟懂。”  
“那现在呢？”  
沉默了片刻，“……还是没有想明白，极端我也改不掉。”  
他背过身去侧躺在地板上，拿着遥控器换台，黄伟晋只能盯着他头顶的发旋儿，“大概每个人生来就是不同的，有不同的人格不同的人生题目。我改不了，那我就行我自己的道。不喜欢就不结交，喜欢就尽全力去喜欢了，我不后悔就好，有没有结果有没有回应都无所谓。”  
他讲的云淡风轻，像是简单叙述了别人的故事，挣扎与和解之前的沧桑孤独都轻描淡写的盖过了。感同身受的共情，将他没有描绘的部分映射出了影子，黄伟晋的心血索着那倒影向上涌，有种涨潮时浪汹涌冲向沙滩的情绪冲了过来，他不动声色地把它们摁住了，回过神来时看见自己的手已经悬在空中，他眨眨眼神魂才归位，最后一巴掌拍在了罗弘证的胳膊上。  
“放心吧爸爸，我是不会随便失踪的。”  
罗弘证笑了几声，背影跟着抖了几下，没有说话。

黄伟晋惊醒的时候，角度没控制好，直接从床上掉到了地上。右边胳膊因为睡姿问题导致失血，整个不听使唤得麻掉了。窗帘后的曦光微弱，他挣扎了半天才爬起来摸到手机，现在不过是凌晨四点半。  
他花了些时间让自己的手臂回血，也让自己的五感从那个难缠的梦境里抽离出来。  
他的梦没有什么特别的，只不过是一个星期前在会议室短短十几分钟的事被缓慢拉长到几个小时的睡眠里。像是被按下了噤声键，没有激烈的言辞刀剑，只有浮动着诡异断裂的片段画面。他灰色的纯棉T恤紧紧黏在他身上，被冷汗打透了。

黄伟晋推开罗弘证卧室门的时候，罗弘证以一种异常警觉的反射状态睁开了眼。  
一双眼睛一眨不眨、毫无情绪的盯着他。  
仿佛在看一个陌生人似的。  
黄伟晋走到他床边，戳戳罗弘证露在外面的手臂，“我们出去跑步吧好不好？”  
黄伟晋知道这是他还没睡醒的样子，魂魄还没归位。任由他盯了好一会儿，眼神终于像墨点滴入清水一般，荡漾着柔和下来。  
他眨眨眼，伸手捋了捋黄伟晋脑袋上翘起的几撮头发，说，“好。”

跑步的时候一人一副耳机，谁也不会讲话，只不过罗弘证会时不时侧过头来看他一眼。  
黄伟晋虽然没什么力气，但耐力却很好，但跟罗弘证这类接受过肢体开发训练的人来比体力，还是差一截的。  
从宿舍跑到旧市埠港，他有些吃力地降下了速度，罗弘证跑出了一截后，又折回来找他。  
清晨的埠港有各种各样的花商在这装货卸货，桥下岸旁是古老的河，成车成车的各色的花在天边微光里带着露水静默着却暗自蓬勃着。  
血腥味在他逐渐平稳的呼吸中向下撤退，他找回了一种久违的新鲜感，天亮了，世界原来可以是这样的姿态。  
黄伟晋在做拉伸运动的时候，罗弘证在一旁勾搭上了一直盯着他看的小姑娘。小孩子不过一两岁，大概是混血，深眼窝里镶了一双蓝玻璃珠似得大眼，被他逗得爆发出一阵阵清脆的笑。  
最后非要在罗弘证脸颊上亲亲，才肯乖乖被妈妈领走。罗弘证乐得眼睛都找不到了。  
黄伟晋瞄着他越发柔和的脸部线条，因为初生的太阳而描上鹅黄色的光，心下愈发觉得柔软。

时针向前跳了半格，炊味开始自由扩散，埠港旁的商市还残留着最原汁原味的传统食店。  
罗弘证说，“我给你变个魔术吧。”  
黄伟晋说，“好啊。”他始终都会回答好啊。  
罗弘证宽厚的双手在他眼前展开滑过，然后虚空地一抓，一支橙色的海芋花出现在他手上。  
岛上的海芋花期是每年3月到5月，眼下晚夏时节月份里的海芋花因人工培植而更旺盛些，橙色的海芋在肆无忌惮的新日里更像一簇燃烧的火焰。  
照以往，黄伟晋会惊呼“哇，你怎么做到的，很厉害耶！”，但现在他没有，他伸出了手，“欸给我，我也可以呀。”  
他拿过海芋花，把手背到伸手，再伸出手的时候，手里的海芋变成了两朵，“喏！”  
罗弘证的出乎意料写在脸上，转而变成了摸摸下巴摸摸嘴都止不住的笑，他的眼睛从左边转到右边，又从右边转到左边，“搞什么？很烂诶。”  
耳廓在朝霞中镀上了一层胭脂色的晕。

等到傍晚的时候，黄伟晋坐在地上，把游戏碟全都收回卡带里，他说，“我们去买一个新的游戏碟吧。”  
罗弘证说，“好。”  
今天好像说什么他都会说好似得。  
车开出门去，黄伟晋才发现，人路痴是可以路痴成这样的。  
他总共说了四次，“过了！我们开过了啦！”  
于是他们在这饶了4圈。  
“算了，我们把车听到SOHO走进去吧，离得不远的。”  
“好，SOHO在哪？”  
黄伟晋扶额，“天咧！我怀疑你之前是怎么把车开到我家的？？？”

黄伟晋想买神奇宝贝，罗弘证抱着新版魔物猎人撒不开手。  
“明杰他们也在玩这个啦，可以一起玩的。”  
“……那我这次陪你玩神奇宝贝，之后你要陪我打魔物猎人哦！”  
黄伟晋点头如捣蒜地答应了，根本没有多想。  
黄伟晋是什么样的性子，罗弘证心里有数的很。他唯有对自己喜欢的事才有一百二十分激情，不感兴趣的事都敬而远之，等这个“之后”恐怕是猴年马月了。  
但那又能怎么样呢？  
谁让你愿意惯着他呢。

两个人干脆在外面吃了晚餐，黄伟晋一个大素颜也没有刮胡子，根本不担心有人会把他和偶像歌手联系到一起，跟不用说罗弘证一顶黑帽子从头黑到脚随时准备消失在黑夜之中。  
回去的路上，华灯初上。黄伟晋惬意的坐在副驾驶上看窗外灯火阑珊，任由路痴驾驶员自由发挥。  
两旁的灯光都在向后撤退，在车窗上退成一条条拖着尾巴的光线，风从车窗打开的小缝钻进来拨撩他的头发。他闻到了一丝人间烟火气。  
车里开着广播，是一个脱口秀频道。  
他没有留意广播的内容，只是听着罗弘证总会跟着广播的节奏笑两声。黄伟晋的视线从窗外撤回来，转向罗弘证，看他开车的样子，看他眼角弯出的几道笑纹，看他爽朗笑出来的样子，看他扭过头来时不知是什么倒映在他眸中的光。  
黄伟晋看着他，跟着笑了，黄伟晋想，黄伟晋什么也不怕。

隔天黄伟晋醒得依旧很早，可他这次没有做梦。依旧找罗弘证陪他跑步。  
昨天向西，今天向东。  
路过7-11，他说“我们今天买饭团吃好不好？”  
声音是出乎意料的久违的清亮。  
罗弘证一把抓住了他的手腕，握的相当用力，两个人圆睁着眼睛，像是把所有惊喜的劲儿都使在了眼皮子上。  
“好，好好，好好好好好好好好好。”罗弘证一张嘴憋出了一连串的好。

午后，罗弘证窝在沙发上睡着了，那么高的人，睡着了也就占两个座位的位置。  
黄伟晋把他散在额前的发挽到耳后，给他盖了个薄毯，他都没有醒。  
黄伟晋能听到他均匀的鼻息。  
阳光从后窗斜进来，岁月都变得安静了。

黄伟晋走了，留了张便条。  
罗弘证醒来的时候已经夕阳西下了，一室半面是橘红色的光，半面埋在阴影里，没有一点声响。  
他突然觉得心里空落落的。  
便条上写：  
我好了，我们开工吧！  
右下角还有两个小字：  
谢谢！  
他不经意回过头，看到冰箱上的异常。  
一个黑色小勺被用胶带黏在冰箱门上，又一张便条粘在旁边：  
冰箱里有西瓜，吃西瓜呀！  
罗弘证站在冰箱门前，看着被用打成叉型的胶带绑架在冰箱门上的勺子，噗嗤一声笑出了声。

那年年末，跨年活动后台，黄伟晋给了罗弘证一个板砖一样的盒子。  
“什么东西啦？还包起来这么神秘？”  
“贿赂经纪人的年终奖咯！”  
拆开的盒子里躺着的是个iPhone6 plus。  
罗弘证的嘴角大概吊两个秤砣也拉不下来，嘴上硬讲，“人家吴克羣大哥今年可是送经纪人一台兰博基尼的欸。”  
“啊我就穷啊，怎样？不要是不是？不要拿来啊。”  
“谁说我不要的。”  
白炽灯很亮，屋里人来人往，他们面对面，看自己倒影在对方眼中笑着。  
很多年后，黄伟晋再想起那一年，从籍籍无名到风头正盛，他的心口都会被一个名字填满，抬眼再望四周，心头却像被掏出了个洞似得空，风穿胸而过，挡不住，都是凉的。


	12. Chapter 12

14.  
黄伟晋出道时拍得第一部戏要拍续集，制片人像模像样的找来了导演编剧和主演们办了个剧本围读。  
上次或许也是有剧本围读的，但估计因为当时黄伟晋咖位不够又人微言轻，根本没有参加围读的机会，连听说都没听说。  
那天，黄伟晋和罗弘证并没有一起出现，一前一后到场，差了半小时的时间差。黄伟晋后到场的，直接在靠门口的角落坐下了，离演员群中心位置的罗弘证是回头也看不到的距离。  
黄伟晋在总编剧讲完大纲之后，举起了手。  
“我的角色会在另一部里出现，他的人际关系网越密集，就越难从这个故事分离出去，是不是可以考虑让角色更独立一点？”  
“但这一季，你死党是主角欸。”其中一个支线编剧不太认可。  
“主角也不是光有这一条线，我们可以丰满其中一条做主剧情，稀释他们的感情就可以了。”另一个支线编剧搭话。  
总编剧手里的圆珠笔在桌面上弹了两下，“好，那弘证你有什么意见吗？”  
目光又纷纷投向男主角处。他今天带了帽子和黑色的打口罩，只露出一双眼睛和被帽围压的贴着额头的碎发。  
他看着手里的大纲，盯了好一会儿，才摇摇头，“没问题。”  
“OK，那我会和统筹协调的。”  
黄伟晋暗自握紧了拳，不自觉的咬紧了牙，又松开，他看着罗弘证的后脑勺，胸口一阵不痛快。  
这人永远被动。  
黄伟晋故意跟他使劲儿，他偏逆来顺受。  
黄伟晋别开了头。  
他不想看。

此时的黄伟晋已经在市馆办了音乐会，开了6500席位，全部sold out。在偶像界是不错的战绩。  
几个星期前，有制片人约谈了黄伟晋，一个单元剧想要找他来演其中一集。黄伟晋颇感兴趣，第一次有非公司制作的戏剧来找他，制片人口述的角色与故事对比黄伟晋之前的角色突破极大。可剧本略度本寄到公司之后，被影视经济经理扣下了。经纪公司对这个项目一直保持反对态度，故事风格比较严肃，还有与偶像身份极其冲突的抽烟的镜头和关乎伦理的婚外情情节。制片人再打来邀他试镜，黄伟晋说想去，罗弘证就软磨硬泡从影视经纪经理的手里顺出来了制片方提供的剧本片段让他去试镜。  
黄伟晋打起了退堂鼓，“他们还不是不让去啦？”  
罗弘证：“管他们呢！偶像的饭能吃一辈子吗？我们都这么老了！”  
黄伟晋：“只有你老，我没有哦……”

“明天几点的飞机？”  
“早上8点。”  
“这么早啊”，黄伟晋做了个抖烟灰的动作，“起不来，”他的手指剐蹭过鼻翼，“就不去送你了。”  
“好。”  
“还回来吗？”  
“说不好，可能回，也可能不回了吧。”  
“哦，”他点点头，喉结上下抖动了一下，把没有燃着的香烟递到嘴边狠狠嘬了一口，另一只手把桌上的一次性纸杯向对面推了推，“多吃点，冻顶虾卷出了台湾就难吃到了，在这就吃起来没够，天天念叨，隔两天就想，缠我从嘉临夜市给你带。”他勾了下嘴角把头偏开，眼神投入虚空之中。

这是黄伟晋试的第三场戏，也是最后一场。他完成的很好，把情绪放在细节动作里，“不舍”都克制的点到为止。试镜室里只有一张圆桌，一盏带着不锈钢灯罩的吊灯垂在正上方，桌上有两个一次性杯子，各盛着半杯水，和象征性盛着几块糖的小纸盘，倒是符合最后一场戏的剧本上“阴天，深夜大排档”场景。  
来试戏的演员大都是跟助理或自己的经纪人对戏，在这一点上黄伟晋算是捡了个大便宜，他经纪人是个演员，还是个带戏熟练工。  
其实台词到这里，略读本就穷尽了。选角组的人却没喊停，抱着胳膊没动坐在桌子后面看，黄伟晋半个后脑勺对着他们，心里打起了鼓。  
要坏事。

罗弘证把手上的略读本随意丢在了地上，两根手指从纸盘里夹出了一块薄荷糖，拨开放进嘴里，“吃不到，就算了。台湾的东西就让它留在台湾吧。离远了，就不会想了。”  
黄伟晋不是表演科班出身，表演方法倒是随了算是他二把刀入行的第一个表演老师罗弘证，都是表现派的。表现派崇尚“分离”、“模仿”、“设计”，大量的准备工作和与自我相分离的情感表达使表现派不是那么容易展开临场发挥。  
黄伟晋本就不是那么擅长即兴表演的，生理上本能地心跳加速，急迫地把自己的感官投放进角色里，像一个新生儿一样笨拙地毫不设防地去摸索感受。  
罗弘证清淡的一句“离远了，就不会想了”，薄寡得云淡风轻、超然物外又太过不近人情。  
但却是压倒性的正确。  
黄伟晋今年离30岁也就几步之遥，随着升学工作，朋友仿佛智能手机更新换代，更迭了一波又一波。他怎么会不懂这个道理，他只是从来没细想过。  
而现在，他毫无防备地被本是司空见惯的东西扎了摸索的手指。  
他透过角色的眼睛看到的是爱人的脸，演别人的故事就如同接从角色手中接过一把伞，许是这伞太沉，沉得他心上一池水都打着皱向外溢着。  
他背负着两个人的情感，献祭了自己的感官一点点拉扯起这个角色。  
那池底是藏着什么不见人的东西的，大箱子套着小箱子，一层又一层的圈套起来。黄伟晋透过一池清水，知道那箱东西始终在那里，心上满满的，他却从不打开看箱子里的东西，放在心上正中央，置若罔闻。  
他把当做道具没点着的道具烟点燃了，“喜欢了大半辈子的东西哪能说断就断？现在交通那么便利，华人到处都是，台湾小吃哪里都能找到的不是吗？”  
“不一样的，离了那个时间、那个地点、那个天气，东西也不会是原原本本的样子和味道的。喜欢不过是路过一朵花有一时的心悦，就算是块长在心上的肉也是能割下的，更何况是快乐稍纵即逝的喜欢。一辈子那么长呢……”罗弘证把对白讲得和风细雨，眉眼处有风霜与风韵，细节动作确实是隐忍委婉的女性化处理。  
从厄洛斯手中借了力，一池静水陡然被搅起波澜，池底的泥沙上浮涌动，被剥夺了宁静后，再也不是泾渭分明的。池水不断汹涌外溢着，他一面挥霍着，一面死死摁着进了水而不受控制汹涌上浮的箱子。  
黄伟晋看罗弘证。轮廓是模糊的，鼻梁和下颌线的线条仍旧是锋利的，眼尾却越发修长，拖出了一条悲伤的下垂线，他新染的红棕色的发随意的向下趴着，在灯光下泛出一层柔亮的光泽，把阴影投在他垂着的眼皮上。他蒙在一种柔和的光中，黄伟晋眼中的界限模糊了。  
他在光晕中看到的究竟是谁的脸，他晃了神，死死按着箱子的手不由地松了一下。  
心惊一下，手上再度发力。  
那东西绝不能浮上来。  
通透两个字用来形容罗弘证丝毫不过誉，至少在别人看来，他能用细长锋利的冷刃把长长的人生线上多多少少的波折，解刨的清楚明白，所以，能把得不到就要放下、离远了就亲疏有别讲的云淡风轻，一刀刀剜在人心上，却永远事不关己似的。他越发清醒单薄，就越发惹人讨厌，黄伟晋左手垂在左腿上攥了下裤管的布料，“啊也对嘛，总会变的。”  
他的眼神飘到别处去，在斜对角的房顶边缘来回盘旋，独不看罗弘证。  
其实说“那你想吃的话我给你送就好，像这些年我从夜市买给你一样”就好，但剧本里那个别扭的角色是不会这样说的，黄伟晋也不会这样说的。  
他与角色在无限重合，分不清是谁靠近了谁，谁夺了谁的皮囊，谁借了谁的嘴说话。  
烟圈不断跳升，黄伟晋撤回目光，抖了抖烟灰，燃烧的碎屑随意飘落到地上，失去踪迹。黄伟晋的眼睛哪里都看，独不看向罗弘证。  
“想吃了可以再回来嘛…”，他想了想，打了直球补上一句，“你还回来吗？”语毕，竟长长的呼出了一口气。  
借来的力，终究是要还的。  
那尺静水被搅出了旋涡，水波不停向外荡着，黄伟晋按着箱子的手不肯松落，跟着，自己也天旋地转的被卷进混浊的深潭中。  
是危险的，他敏锐的感官系统发出信号，理智不断将他向外拖着。泥沙混杂的浊水不断向他的鼻腔中倒灌，暗涌毫无章法地卷着他向深处去，向池底锋利的凹凸不平的石滩撞去。  
两种力不断拉扯着他，相互角力，漩涡中心的黄伟晋本能的看向了罗弘证，去寻找湍急洪流中可以拉扯的磐石和枝杈。  
烟雾在空中变成灰白色的图腾，边缘被白色的光线渲染出一层变幻莫测的的纹路来。两人之间隔着一层朦朦胧胧的烟，他没看到熟悉的锋利的轮廓。  
烟散了，下一拨跳升的烟还没来得及补上来，他看到罗弘证笑而不答。  
他每次敷衍人的时候都是这样笑的。  
黄伟晋的情绪像是遇到了断崖，心下一片空白，只有缠成一团的愤怒塞得他满心胀得发痛。嘴巴紧紧抿成一条线，应是把不合口的情绪硬押回身体里。  
“有的人只能陪你走人生的一小段路。你其实明白的，分离是人生的一种常态。”罗弘证盯着选角组背后的小窗户，是蓝色的玻璃，能看到有燕子在墙角筑了巢。

再回过头，就看到黄伟晋豆大的泪珠子顺着脸就滑下来一颗。

对于一个剧作来说，他哭早了。情要收敛到极致后爆发，才是极佳的处理方式。

黄伟晋也诧异地看着掉在他手背上的眼泪，太过于真实滚烫，沾了水的睫毛微微抖动着。他愣住片刻，紧接着抬起手胡乱擦着脸上的水痕，胡乱捡起着散落一地、碎片一样的情绪。

暗涌相互纠缠着，黄伟晋在水中左右飘摇，失控倾斜下来的池水劈头盖脸，他终于记起了手中之物，慌忙中撑开了属于角色的那把伞。

他瞠目结舌的看着，那把伞千疮百孔，钢条撑子赤条条的裸露出单薄锋利的线条，零星几处带着些许可怜的破损布料。

早就毁了，在疯狂的拉扯挣扎中早就摧毁了。

池底有水草，从四面八分绕上来缠住了黄伟晋的手脚，它们拉扯他要他不要走，不要离开暗流紊乱的水底。黄伟晋不知道它们是从哪里冒出来，只觉得自己被缠在水底快不能呼吸。他向水草扎根处望去，漆黑一片，但渐渐的，黑暗中逐渐崭露出轮廓，在它变得更清晰前，黄伟晋移开了眼。

他被扼着喉咙，他别开了头，他不敢看，他不承认这些存在。

挣扎着，扭曲着，

理智与情感两种角力拼命拉扯快要将他生生撕开，漩涡拖着他不断下沉一点一点剥夺他的呼吸，痛苦的撕裂感窒息感给了他的大脑一记又一记重拳，恍惚间他按着讳莫如深不可与他人语的箱子的手就松了，

罗弘证大概是察觉到了些许异常，上来握了一下黄伟晋夹着烟的手。

像是被烫了一下，黄伟晋立刻挥开了，反射性站了起来。

被压抑着紧紧封着的箱子，迫不及待的在水波倒灌的助力下“砰”的就弹开了，黄伟晋不由的瞪大了眼睛，桩桩件件被锁在箱子里的东西蜂拥而出，四散在水中，飘过黄伟晋的眼前。

被挥开的瞬间，燃着的烟在罗弘证的虎口处烫了一下。他有些错愕的看着黄伟晋。  
“你有没有喜欢过我？”  
一阵烟雾又消散去，罗弘证清晰的脸露了出来，他的眉头打了结。  
“你有没有喜欢过我？”他直视着罗弘证的眼睛，重复了一遍。  
“重要吗？”  
“你喜欢我吗？”  
“你心里不清楚吗？”  
“你爱我吗？”

“你干什么？”  
两个剑斗士相互攻击，相互防御，彼此窥探心事，拆解对方铠甲。

箱子里的东西四散在池中，裹着黄伟晋的一池水像是都变成了细密的针，被他藏起来、视若无睹的东西散落地哪里都是，当他不得不正视的时候，厄洛斯就在他心上划下了第一刀。  
装睡的人被野蛮的唤醒，被强掰着头正视着被刻意模糊的爱欲。  
被水流剥夺的氧气，随着胸口的裂缝一起灌了进去，在水底，疼痛也带回了他平静的微弱的呼吸。

于是他接过了厄洛斯手上的利刃，他抓住了他能擒住的一切。

如同熟练的食客，他执着纤细的钳子，一点点把罗弘证毫无防备的血肉真心一点点从铠甲中夹了出来。  
罗弘证有些难受得闭了闭眼睛，清醒是种深刻的折磨。  
他忽然听见黄伟晋说，“那支橙色海芋我带回家，没有两天就开拜了…你的呢？”  
黄伟晋把最后一点可藏身的屏风打碎了，将将能以表演为说辞的理由被焚成一把灰。  
喉结上下翻动了一下，罗弘证闷闷地回应，“活了一个星期，根儿烂了，没活下来……”  
黄伟晋别过头去狠嘬了一口烟，回过头来听见罗弘证吐出一个字来，“爱”。  
出乎意料，他唇未启没有说出话来，只见罗弘证站了起来，双手撑着桌子，压迫感就扑面而来，“爱，爱又能怎么样呢？”  
可四目相接后，是罗弘证先移开了眼，语势也跟着和缓了下来，“假如，假如我爱你……那之后呢？”  
“之后会是什么样的你清楚吗？”  
问完，罗弘证的嘴角抽出了一个苦笑，自问自答地补上了“你清楚的，不然你也不会这么久什么也不说。”他轻轻松松动动心思，就能拆穿他。  
他藏在池底，端放在心上却视而不见、讳莫如深、紧紧按着的箱子，那个人都知道的。  
“你知道会发生什么——所有不好的事。”  
“所以我们从不戳穿超出界限的东西。”  
所以我们一直在边缘游荡，隔着模糊的玻璃看彼此暧昧的轮廓。我们都在逃跑。  
“比起因为爱彼此，其实我们都更爱自己。”  
“我们都怕承受不了强烈的喜欢，强烈的失去和离经叛道的难看收场。”  
黄伟晋夹着香烟的手抖了抖，罗弘证从他指尖抽出那只半截的香烟，狠狠的吸了一口，像是要填补那些原本深埋心底的东西破土而出后的空洞。黄伟晋寻着罗弘证的双眼，深深望进去，想要分辨是谁在说话。  
吞吐出的烟雾跳升在两人之间，隔出薄薄的一层。

挡住了。

烟雾屏障后的罗弘证手肘撑在膝盖上，坐下了，背部弯得像一张被拉满的弓。  
罗弘证话说得不尖刻，却句句都能扎得人见血。他有一双鹰一样刁钻的眼镜，从遥远的高处居高临下事不关己的向下俯视着、洞察着一切，无情又理智的把注视着的事物解剖得明明白白。

更多的时候他的外表风平浪静的像是无坚不摧的保护壳，没有过多过度的情绪，他把所有难以下咽的事实和多余的情绪都吞进了肚子里，把他坚韧不破的皮囊撑得饱饱满满的，没有一丝褶皱。

而现在，他握着黄伟晋手中的利刃，剖开了自己的胸膛，保护壳被开出了个大洞，直白的真实混着心血流了满地，空气倒灌了进去，平展光滑的外壳萎靡颓败了下去。

既然你不肯直视你的内心，那我便只能给你看我藏起来的真相。

他用这种方式叫醒了黄伟晋，把他从水底拽了出来。空气重新灌回了他的肺里，脱离了冷水，久违的温热转而变得触目惊心。

尖刻的凹凸不平的真实挟着心血向下淌而更加骇人，他句句都是“我爱你”，句句都是“我不会爱你”。

是强塞进你怀里逼你咽下的遗憾。

真实的阵痛还没有发力，黄伟晋的痛觉却始终被涓涓淌着的血牵引着。

那么敏锐的人却有颗柔软至极敏感多思的心。

罗弘证独自将这些想过多少次？又多少次说服自己把那些胶着与无奈吞回肚子里？

他该有多疼？

黄伟晋看不真切，只是有细小的光被什么东西反射进了他的眼中，闪了一下。紧接着罗弘证的身子向另一侧稍稍侧了一下，避开了黄伟晋的视线，抬了抬手。

那是他的眼泪。

黄伟晋的心像是陡然被狠狠的攥了一下，心下酸痛成一片。

他幡然明白过来，罗弘证的清醒是如此残忍而深情。

他早就看破了所有不可避免的结局、所有不可进不可退的死局，不吐一句煎熬痛楚，任由预知的遗憾化成细细密密的针长长久久的不停刺在他的皮肤上，只是静静地守在一旁，没有后退一步，像一棵诞生已久但生长缓慢的树一样，站成永恒。

他一颗真心其实早就干脆得完完整整地交付在了另一个人的手上。

黄伟晋忽然就低头笑了，他把那半支烟掐灭在桌面上，“约法三章的第三条，现在我想好了。”

选角组的方向传来了纸张翻动的声音。

他的指尖蹭了蹭罗弘证的眼角，他说，“第三条，不要爱我。”


	13. Chapter 13

15.

当一个成年人，有时候真的很难。只要地球不爆炸，第二天醒来都要维持一个社会普遍认同的正常人姿态。

一点破损、粘稠的情绪、多余的悲喜都不要有，见人招呼时，皮囊要光滑完好。

伤口藏不好，运气不好，会被一些人有意或无意扒开，反复瞄准放箭

有时候很想停下来，不知道该走向何处，可时间就像一条没有枯水期的野蛮长河，没有地方落脚，没有办法靠岸，只能被卷着向前。

新伤无法止血，旧伤被捂到溃烂，而在这条河里只有死亡能让你靠岸。

一场黄伟晋需要用脸接剃须泡的戏。

罗弘证如常嘱咐他两遍“记得哦，嘴巴不要开。”

两台摄像机同时运作着，一台待拍正片，一台侧拍花絮。

那场拍摄一条过的，摄像机还开着。

“卡”声落下的兵荒马乱里，罗弘证从工作人员手里拿过几张纸巾，塞在了背对着他的黄伟晋的手心里，就退出了画面。

几个演员凑过去围着帮他把脸上多余的剃须泡蹭掉，瞎哈拉几句“之前用过的道具没有现在这么好”，黄伟晋始终没有回头，他在画面里只要笑笑就好，他把纸巾理平又折起来，气氛始终热闹。

摄像机一关，镜头前扎堆儿的演员就散开了，换了服化组的同事簇拥过来，他在人群中心，从罗弘证身边路过。

就像相互之间看不到一样。

摊在明面上的事一切如常。

他还是在他旁边对词拍戏，勾肩搭背的做采访。说一个梗，他还是会笑好久。为了藏住海面下的暗流汹涌，打闹就更热闹。目光相接，又在顺着眼神相互碰触到彼此层层包裹的内心之前，点到为止的收了回去。

两个人小心翼翼地保护自己，保护自己不被对方触痛。

但凡摄像机的小红灯一灭，两个人心照不宣地就望向两个方向，从相遇的点向相反的位置走去。

两个人心照不宣地各自画地为牢，镜头之外的接触变成了十恶不赦地罪障。

后来，只要工作告一段落，罗弘证就躲得远远的。

身处同一场合却刻意避开交汇，他怕这样太奇怪了。

他怕有敏感地人看出一二，有心过来问一句，“你们怎么了？”

把他被摧揉得很细弱的神经，一下碾碎了，拼都拼不起去。

他拍戏很容易受伤，每一部戏都能给他留下一些功勋章。

等他再回到临时梳化间，看到自己倒扣在桌上的剧本上有个血色的印子，才发现自己的手指破了。

他一直有随身带创可贴的习惯。翘着手指拉开自己背包最前端的小口袋，口香糖、润唇膏、口罩、纸巾，他全都抓了个遍。

什么时候那一把创可贴用完的，他没有印象，又把“自己随身有创可贴”的固有印象想得太理所应当。

没有创可贴就没有吧，又不是什么活不下去的事儿。他把口袋拉上，转头看见旁边的小桌上，三个创可贴整整齐齐的叠在一起，远离一堆零食饮料，显眼地占了半张桌子。

黄伟晋的包包没有拉上拉链，长着大嘴巴靠在桌子另一边的椅子上。

创可贴上是红黑白三色格，包装纸上有一个熊头。

Teddy有这样子的创可贴，之前打球的时候，罗弘证见过，当时黄伟晋说很好看。

但Teddy不在这，Teddy从没有来过。

罗弘证没有分清是那根灯管一样的道具卡在黄伟晋那个花里胡哨的盾牌上勾不回来的那一瞬间，还是看到整张脸被盾牌挡住的黄伟基抬起手的瞬间，他的心狠狠的揪了一下，那是本能的刹那间心速不匀的生理反应，手上的力立马就收住了。

他凑过看，手落在了黄伟晋的肩上。厚厚地刘海挡着黄伟晋的前额，他看不见。

他想问“打到了吗？”、“疼吗？”，话在舌尖滚了几圈又咽了回去。

黄伟晋也没有说话，低着头，盾牌还举着，一只手虚掩着前额，没敢碰。

然后那只未经主人许可意外落在黄伟晋肩上的手，离开了。

工作人员涌过来，拨开了黄伟晋的刘海，那里一角皮肤被掀开了皮——蹭破一层油皮而已，透明的血清涌了出来，紧接着一点血零星的渗了出来。

倒吸了一口气，倒退了半步又停住了，罗弘证的心脏又被紧攥了一次。这次不同，不是来自生理上的，那是比愧疚自责多出许多、不可名状的东西。

纸巾纱布碰到伤口，黄伟晋皱了皱鼻子。罗弘证做不了什么，只隔着一个人的空档，从两个围着补救的化妆师之间侧着身看他。

他垂着眼，一动也不动。

罗弘证发现自己很久都没有这样坦荡地望向他的脸了。

他的轮廓更分明了写，两颊蓬蓬的婴儿肥在他离三十岁几步之遥的时候彻底被时间吸收了，颧骨额棱角更分明些，或许是瘦了，或许是长大了。

然后一只手落在了罗弘证的手背上，温热的。

黄伟晋的侧脸和身体依旧一动不动的，伸出的手在他手背上轻轻拍了两下。

晚夏的风暖烘烘的，罗弘证的眼睛被吹得又干又涩。

没有小拇指指甲盖大的伤口不费力就被掩盖了过去。

罗弘证在黄伟晋站起来的时候，把他抱了个满怀。

他的脸错开，躲开了摄像机。他没有用力，黄伟晋稍稍一用力就能让他离开。

但这个拥抱比平素的碰触更长一些。

黄伟晋的手攀在他的肋骨上。看起来那么健壮的一个人，只要张开手掌就能把他量清楚。大骨架隔着一层精瘦的皮肉，在黄伟晋的指腹下根根分明。下巴垫在他的肩臂上，另一只手绕过他的身后轻轻拍着，像在安抚一只大猫。

被摄影机捕捉到的脸上是一如既往的笑容，黄伟晋一连回了好几个“没事”。

罗弘证对放进心里的人总是有过分的保护欲和责任感，黄伟晋知道他在意。

在彻底变味前，罗弘证放开了他。

跟他说“下次如果有突发状况就要停”，黄伟晋的思绪好像飘去了别处，还没跟上他的思路，插科打诨了几句。罗弘证硬是重复了两遍，过分的认真执着，看他眼中神色足够专注地答了几句“好，好”，才将将放了过去。

身后的摄像机还跟着，他们勾肩搭背的向前走着，就算彼此喉咙都干巴巴地一句话都挤不出来，他们在摄像机前也要永远在笑。

后来谁也不知道摄像机在哪，小红点还亮不亮，但谁也没有回头看，直到喉咙里苦的谁也笑不出来了，就放开了

那天午饭之后，罗弘证走到了取景地，最里面的楼去。

学生都放暑假去了，摄制组鲜少有人会跑这么远来。

他把戏服外套脱了，搭在栏杆上，穿着棉质的背心，靠在白瓷墙上，点了一支烟。白瓷清凉贴着他的背，阳光铺洒满他的正面。

公司是不允许他们在公共场合吸烟的。那支烟烧到一半，楼梯拐角有些动静，他侧过身去看。

一眼看到了楼梯拐角的阴影里同样燃了一支香烟的黄伟晋。

罗弘证看黄伟晋，光线到阴影中去，空气中都是跳升的灰尘颗粒。

黄伟晋看罗弘证，背后是一片耀眼的清明天光。

在吞云吐雾间，隔着一截楼梯，望了彼此一会儿，谁也没说话。

每年临近开学季，教育部、青少年保护中心、电视台都会组织一批艺人来做反校园暴力反霸凌的公益宣传。

“你也在这？”

罗弘证在这遇上了许明杰。

“说什么呢哥，我的核心客群可也是青少年少女，我可比你还年轻几岁呢。”

罗弘证抬起脚佯装要替他的屁股，许明杰稍稍一挺身子就躲开了。

窗外如注的雨，大量的水流顺着落地玻璃流下来。

“你说，会有用么哥？我们到底能改变什么？”

“改变吗？”罗弘证笑了笑，“改变什么都太难了。”

他看着被水流氤氲成一片的背景，“人改变自己都很难，怎么能轻易就改变世界。”

人连自己的心意都很难束缚得妥帖，他拉扯着自己出格的心意已是精疲力竭。

从那缕心思堪堪冒出个尖儿开始，他就知道该就此打住。爱是人与生俱来的本能，若燎原之火，堪堪几盆冷水似得理智如何浇得灭。

公无渡河，公竟渡河！渡河而死，其奈公何！

他不想过河，黄伟晋也一样，不然也不至于默契到打冷战都不约而同的配合着。

“但无论什么事，只要说出来了就会不一样的。”

他拿自己没办法，也拿黄伟晋没办法。

“希望吧，希望会有用。”

九月最后一个艳阳天，这部戏杀青了。

过了这一晚，黄伟晋就要飞去内地。公司的人来找他谈的时候，也没有回避罗弘证，他们说“内地有部古装戏，剧本磨了好几年，想找你试试，内地这几年经济很好，片酬比这边高很多。那边你也不用担心，经济业务和对接工作会有内地公司帮你打理，你过去就可以，生活助理会照顾你”，他头也没抬就答了“好”，手上的物料夹，他从头翻到尾，却连标题都没大看明白。

当晚的杀青宴，黄伟晋依旧是和谁都能热闹的气氛担当。虽然这一部，主角是罗弘证，场面话和礼数他都能说到，但气氛他就没什么续航力了。

最后一组媒体因为堵车，杀青宴进行到中后部分才将将入场，此时的黄伟晋的眼神已经有些迷离了，酒精在他的血液里来回窜着。

采访开始的时候，他就目光发直的、呆呆的站在演员群最外圈，摄像机稍稍移位，他就出画了。

几个活跃的同事依旧帮衬着搞热气氛，罗弘证只要撑住他的笑容不要掉下来就好。

娱记让他们互相评论自己的同事，这种环节没有人讲真心话，记者也不要他们的真实想法，有烟花似的梗抛出来才好，新闻才会又大声又好看。

“你们看没人敢评价男主角啦。”老前辈演员压轴，依序抛出最大的梗。

娱记：“为什么？”

“看脸就知道啦！”前辈在罗弘证脸前比划了几下，他有些迟钝得反应过来自己应该扮个凶的，“脸这么臭，对不对！不耍大牌都不算男主角对不对！我们这些小鱼小虾哪敢惹他......”

“你说什么！”

梗还没抛出来，话头被当空劈过来响亮的一嗓子拦腰截断。所有人一瞬间不明所以的安静下来往声源处望去。

“你凭什么这么说他啦！”

有一句话响亮地砸在地面上，还没落稳一群人就炸了锅。罗弘证拨开身边的演员三两步截住黄伟晋。

他脸颊上是两团红云，分不清是气血冲到了脸上还是酒精作祟，面部肌肉向拢着，眼睛亮得吓人，腰背无意识得弓着，像只随时准备亮出爪子进攻的小豹子。

肩膀撞肩膀，罗弘证拦腰截住了他，把他的头按在自己的肩膀上靠着，轻轻拢了拢他的头发，带他不停向后退着。

“没事了没事了，工作乱讲的，没事的。”罗弘证低低的气音擦着他的耳廓，手掌轻轻的在他背后拍着，渐渐怀里僵硬的人才渐渐放松柔软下来。

他把他放到靠墙的椅子上，让他坐下。黄伟晋乖乖听话。罗弘证转过去看同事在摄像机前围了个水泄不通，制作人已经挤了进去和媒体交涉，前辈冲他比了个手势，让他放心没事。

再转回来，黄伟晋依旧一动不动的仰着头看他，眼眶本就深邃，望进去就像跌进深海的惊心动魄。他毫不遮掩，剖开自己托出了胸口眼底最真实赤裸的热烈与放纵，把自己能给予的柔软全部送了出去，就看着他，像怎么也看不够一样。黄伟晋眼圈染了一圈绯红，右手紧紧攥着罗弘证落在他右肩上的袖口不松手，满眼的委屈泛了上来，满满当当的。

罗弘证叹了口气，他拿他没办法，俯下身，双手贴上黄伟晋棱角分明的下颌线，大拇指划过脸颊，他说，“我们回家。”

司机把发出微弱声音的收音机关了，车厢内就只剩下发动机嗡鸣的底噪。黄伟晋一上车就歪在椅子上睡着了。

罗弘证把U形枕垫在他悬空的脖子上，拨开了他散乱在额前的头发，听他呼吸平稳，转过头望向窗外。

城市五颜六色的霓虹灯和暖黄色的路灯在车窗上变成拖着长尾巴的光斑，窗外是匆匆掠过的城市幻影。

一栋栋住宅办公楼是有重量的，各色各样的车是有重量的，霓虹灯的光都是有重量的，而他感觉自己轻的就像一片羽毛，风一吹就要不见了。

他太累了，精神上身体上都像一把沙一样。发动机的底噪、擦着车窗的风声、黄伟晋平稳的呼吸声都能顺着他越发敏感的听觉神经撬开他的心防。

黄伟晋是在一阵轻轻摇晃中朦胧的找回意识的，比眼睛先苏醒过来的是嗅觉。

是罗弘证新换的洗发水的味道，很淡，带一点点柑橘的果香，混杂着清爽的皂角味。

微微张开双目，视野里是家门口那一长串长石阶，一阶一阶的向下运动着。

他的思维在意识到自己在罗弘证背上的那一刹那醒了过来，被酒精搅得混沌的意识在半醒中开始疼痛。

很多个这样的夜晚重合在一起，他突然意识到他在失去过去，他在放弃一些很重要的东西。

很多闪光灯下的相互扶持、很多安静车厢内头靠头偷得的小憩、很多并肩流汗打拼的瞬间、很多灿如春日的笑与激烈还留有余地的争吵，都在被亲手埋葬。

他像是被捉住了尾巴，强行拖出水面的鱼，缺氧无法呼吸。

这男人背上仿佛有根刺，扎得他生疼。于是他开始挣扎着想要下去。

他想问问，为什么我们就一定要放弃？

为什么我们就不可以？

为什么我们非要管那么多？

罗弘证加快几步登上阶梯平台，极快地回手拉住从他背上跳下来，脚下不稳的黄伟晋。

黄伟晋有那么多疑问，他在那盏昏黄的老路灯下看到罗弘证那双被碎发盖住一半的眼睛的时候，全部打住了。

如同一阵冷风贯进脑子里，黄伟晋彻底醒了，被酒气拱起来的脑热一瞬间散了。

那双眼睛下眼睑染了一圈红色，瞳孔里染了黄伟晋没见过的悲伤，近乎哀求的渴望一些怜悯，他太累了，他想要一点点安宁。

黄伟晋忽然明白了，那根刺不是长在他背上的，是被人亲手钉在他心口，穿过他胸膛的。

黄伟晋的眼睛清明了起来，没有说的话吞回了胸口，挤出来了一个称得上是笑容的表情，他拍拍罗弘证握着他手腕的手，轻轻跟他说，“回家吧，早点休息。”

如常、疏离又得体。

转过身去，他能自己走完剩下的石阶了。

他突然想起明杰曾跟他说过那个太阳的话题。

那个笑变得比哭还难看。

明杰啊，怎么办，我不是太阳啊。


	14. Chapter 14

16.

内地的冬天总是开始的急促又凶猛，凶悍的寒流南下撞上还未撤出境的海上暖流，依旧在相互顶撞撕扯。

黄伟晋还不适应这么漫长的冬天，裹在蓬松的棉服里像个发酵的面团。

内地公司安排过来的经纪人一样是台湾口音，在内地工作两年多，完全掌握了儿化音的用法。黄伟晋的的戏份不多，进组要晚一些，经纪人点拨他要多跟人走动熟络一下，剧组的大小幕前幕后都搭上话，在内地，人缘人脉重要的很。

男孩子交往不挑剔，唱歌喝酒吃火锅，能坐到一张桌子上就能一起乐。但乐完之后呢？

黄伟晋就像一阵风一样，来过又走了，握不住，无形更无心，只是刚好经过罢了。

他是天边月，看得见抓不住，这儿也没有人想费力去找一把天梯来，靠近若即若离的月亮。

交朋友，太费力了。

他没有长远的详细思考过，却在潜意识里对这次内地行打上了短暂旅行的记号，他一丝安营扎寨的计划都没有过，仅仅是路过罢了。

仅仅是黄伟晋逃跑的临时避难所。

求一些平静罢了。

同组的男演员吆喝着，“我妈跟我说内蒙又下雪啦！”

易恩瞪大眼睛，“那这里会下吗？”

“这边基本不会，你得往北边儿去，你们南方小孩儿真都没看见过大雪啊？”

易恩叼着酸奶勺子点点头。

黄伟晋躲在手机屏幕后面，听着，心里默念了一句“见过”。

那天晚上他下戏很早，躺回酒店迟迟睡不着。他跟着手机导航去找一条他之前没有听说过的江。

他走了将近5公里。

倒不是那条江有什么特别的，他只是觉得，水是相连相通的，他在水边就和自己飞离的那座岛有剪不断的联系。

之前他和罗弘证一起拍戏的时候，取景地旁也是有条江的，和现在这条不像。他面前这条又宽又平，一点点远离岸边灯火融进黑夜里，像是蔓延进了无垠的虚空之中，偶尔探照灯清冷的光散落一处，像是在虚空中撕开一道口子，露出背后的冒着寒光的黑龙鳞甲。

黄伟晋确实见过雪，大概两三年前。

那时和罗弘证一起在内地应品牌邀请做地面活动。

按理说南方孩子见到这么大的雪再平静也会有点小雀跃，但你要是顶着一场突如其来的大雪做完一场户外活动，那点小雀跃就能被气温浇灭、绞杀殆尽。

最后，是两个人蹲在酒店后门的雨棚下对着满地银白的积雪，冷静地抽了支烟，火星明明灭灭，算是纪念了下人生遇到的第一场大雪。

两肩雪拍落，罗弘证指着自己头顶，“欸，我老了大概就长这样。”

“屁啦！”黄伟晋把烟头掐灭在雪地里，站起来把落在自己身上的雪清理掉，“老了怎么可能还这么帅，一条皱纹都没有！”

那天黄伟晋大概是被冻过劲儿了，两床大棉被裹着，手脚还暖不过来，他双腿蜷起来向后伸去，贴到身后的热源——罗弘证温热的小腿肚上。

“黄伟晋！”

那是极大的温度差异，足够让人恼怒。黄伟晋背对着他，咯咯咯地笑了几声，一旁手机映射在天花板的光没有晃动，罗弘证也没有转过来，没躲没闪迟迟没动。

黄伟晋等来一句叹息，“唉，我真是上辈子欠你的。”

他突然很想要一支烟，来内地以后他很少碰这东西。组里的同事递过来他倒是来着不拒，但自己的口袋里没再自备过。

倒是亏了内地没什么人认识他这种在外自由的机会。

那烟只要一点着他就能想到夏天里片场最深处的教学楼里，他和罗弘证隔着一截楼梯吸烟的时刻。

靠着这一片枯黄的叶子，他过了整个秋冬。

他其实根本看不细致罗弘证那天的表情，或者说，他读不透。但记忆是会骗人的。

人有一颗有主观创造力的大脑，细枝末节处主动勾几笔，什么东西都能捏成自己想要的样子。

黄伟晋痴痴想他的时候，烟雾后他的脸是最高贵最矜持的模样，紧致的肌肉线条暴露在日光下，柔和又遥不可及。

黄伟晋偶尔觉得周遭缺了些什么的时候，记忆里背着光的他的那双眼睛就藏满了深邃的悲伤。

少有的，会有从皮肤下血管里涌出来的恨意会包裹住黄伟晋，他不甘心，忍不住埋怨，台阶之上的人脸上就会写满了厌弃。

也只有每每这一刻，黄伟晋身心的某一部分会隐隐觉得庆幸。

至少维持现在这个样子，罗弘证一辈子都不会对他露出这样的表情。

从前每一次被问要不要赌一把，只要有逆风翻盘的机会，他总是要赌上一把的。游戏不重要，筹码轻轻一挥没什么可珍重的，惩罚该来就来就是了。

但这次在100%和50%之间，黄伟晋默认抓紧了这100%脱不开。

这选择聪明无比，黄伟晋苦笑出了声。

从前有人夸他聪明，说他聪明得像一只小狐狸，一只披着羊皮的狼，靠着外表骗人。他还记得那个人弯起眉眼的弧度，坏笑着一脸看透了他的睿智神情，一点宠爱变成无形的光，镶在那个人眼底。

再见面，他想和那个人讨次酒，就敬两个人聪明的荒唐，荒唐的聪明。

新戏在屏东连着拍了快三个月，罗弘证很少回台北，毕竟山高路远，非必要事务，他很少离开这块地界。

所有男演员集中住在拍摄地学校的校舍里，遇上高强度的拍摄进度，回来横七竖八瘫在地上又相互拖拽着去洗漱休息。罗弘证在这方面依旧保持着高度自制力，累得胳膊不是自己的胳膊、腿不是自己的腿的时候依旧能不紧不慢的一边高冷的走在队伍最后一边头也不抬地刷网页，凭着自己的意志力等着排队洗澡，端庄的躺回自己的床昏厥似的睡死过去。

虽说是当过团长的人，但在生活中在人群里从来没有站出来当领导者的自觉，实打实的被动型人才。

但遇上宽松的摄制进度，男孩儿们聚在一起什么白痴游戏都能让他们充满凝聚力地一起爆发出拆房似的笑声。各种汽水、酒精饮料不会少，制片生活助理买了各种各样的冷饮、鲜果填满冰箱。

蓝色的塑料鲨鱼又被摆在小方桌上，几个大小子你一下我一下的来回按着，鲨鱼的大嘴巴咔哒一声合上了就是一阵此起彼伏的爆笑。罗弘证看着他们，合群的发出几声埋没在狂欢里的轻笑，青年们又聚拢成一团，开启下一轮。这种轻快的时刻，他突然觉得心里空落落的，轻飘飘的，一阵风吹过来他不知道飘到哪里去了。

他向后挪了挪，撤出了小圈子，脊椎贴着坚硬冰凉的墙壁。墙是结实的，心里挤满了这样的白痴结论。他举着手机好一会儿，什么也没有打开，界面依旧停在初始设置的深蓝主视图上。

忽然有人叫他的名字。

“弘证。”

他循着声音转过头去，刺眼的白色天光刺的他眼睛生疼，逼得他不得不转过头去闭了闭眼睛。他正前方是一条宽阔的步行道，朱红色瓷砖围起来的绿地上有密密麻麻盘根错节的榕树。

他的手指触到长椅上的长条木板，平滑却依旧保持着纹理痕迹。周围很安静，四面不设防，风从他面前擦过，甚至能听见风声。

“累吗？”

罗弘证没有搭话，他心里的长堤大坝未被突破，决不同别人讲心里话。

他同样也没有再次扭过头去寻声音的来处。他能感觉到旁边有影子，但那片白炽的光依旧照在他侧脸，周围的一切都像烧着了似的，在光影中轮廓模糊着。他记住了第一次的疼，再不肯轻易尝试。

“不累吗？可是你太沉了。”

这人自说自话，只出声不露脸，句句都评断在罗弘证头上，他不只有点不知所措，还难免有点烦。太像一个拙劣的恶作剧了。

他眉头一拧，正要说点什么，就听见了木材断裂的声音，他的指尖摸到了木材长条上正在迅速开裂的缝隙。

艹他妈这是什么东西？？？这到底是哪？？同组的人呢？？宿舍呢？？

他的疑惑还没由得他寻出个答案，地面就在他脚下裂开了，他瞪大了眼看着水泥石块生生断裂，泥土石砾因推拉和挤压蹦飞着，他举起一只手臂挡住了脸，另一只手紧紧抓着长椅的金属扶手，晃动又快又剧烈，失衡感还没来得及完全扰乱他的中枢神经，失重感就先到达了。

他向下跌落着，本能的对自由落体感到恐惧。

意料之外的，他被一把带软垫的椅子接住了。但坠落的冲击还是让他的脊椎和本来就在勉强工作的腰椎感到不适。

与方才的景象不同，这里是幽闭的，撕破黑暗的只有他头顶送他下来的那个破洞，不规则的破碎洞口切割出了一道光柱，这是这里仅有的光了。

他低头看看自己的双手，原本赤条条的双臂上附着袖子，他穿着黑色的休闲外套，头顶有束缚感，头顶的光没有撒在他眼皮上，那应该是一顶帽子。

面前是张长桌，延伸到光线够不着的黑暗中去，彼端有人影，他看不真切。

“你很无聊。你是谁？”

“你难道不是更该关心一下你为什么会掉到这里来？跟你说了，是你太沉了。”

话音刚落，罗弘证脚下的地面又一次发出的崩裂的声音，裂纹像蛇一样蜿蜒着散开。罗弘证的后槽牙咬得紧紧的，他在这样一个莫名其妙开始的对弈中一直处于被动，被一个无形的对手掌控的死死的，他的肌肉跟着卯了起来，他不只是紧张，一直平白无故被指指点点，被强行解刨着、冒犯着，他感到愤怒，但只能迁就，他慌忙开口，“什么沉？你在说什么？”

开裂声应声而停，声音从对面飘来，“你的心太沉了。”

“把想法、情绪、感受全压在皮囊里，活得像个哑巴一样，你看看，这里都是你的情绪垃圾，自己尝着、咽下来、埋在这，不觉得苦吗？”

“上帝给每个人画了同样一个圈，每个人只能在这个圈儿里活动，它们把你的圈越挤越小，它们就快把圈填满了，它们就快要掐死你了！”

“你看这张桌子，”两声敲击木材的声音贴着桌面传过来，“这里应该有很多人的，你爱着很多人，从心底里爱他们，他们应该在左右列席你的人生，为什么你什么都没有？”

罗弘证双唇紧紧抿成一条线，面部线条紧绷着拉展，他像一只蚌，宁愿把自己憋死，也不肯张口，他被自己日积月累筑起的心防挡的死死的，“装神弄鬼。”

对立面相互对峙着，静默着，黑暗的弊端变得更加悠远，从那里卷过来的声音听起来轻飘飘的，更加遥远，它变得更加漫不经心“其实你想出去，随时可以出去。但你不想，不是吗？”

罗弘证沉默着，眼神垂向木桌边缘，对面陡然传来了张狂放肆的大笑声。

“哈哈哈你当然渴望被理解！你渴望死了！”

他闭上眼睛，四周开始剧烈的晃动，到处充斥着撞击声，许多零散的物件掉落下来摔得粉碎，它们都在寻求一个出口、寻求一个解脱、寻求一个不再存在的结束点。在罗弘证开口时，地震似的摇晃戛然停止，埋在黑暗中的物件都保持最后一瞬的姿态，灰尘颗粒在空中几乎静止，他额头上有薄汗，费了很大的力气，他才翻过自己心里那道高墙，说话声音显得单薄了些。

“谁不渴望被理解？”越擅长藏心事的人越需要被理解。

“那你为什么不说？”对面的声音在嘲笑他的提问。

“说出来就能被理解？”

“不说就一定不会被理解不是吗？”

“......所以我开始有点喜欢演戏了。”

对面爆发出一阵毫不收敛的嘲笑声，“自欺欺人。”

“自欺欺人，戏都是假的，每一段情绪都属于别人的，没有一句台词属于你。”

他也笑，他把尖刻的一面露了出来，鼻腔哼出一声，笑对面人看不透，“我管它！反正都宣泄出去了，我管它演的是谁。爱谁恨谁愤怒厌弃都是假的，大家都知道，那些都不是真的，那些都与我无关。我不必自揭伤疤给谁看，也不用管听到的人是不是真的理解我。”

“这么说你都有正视你的情绪感受，记住它们，端详它们？”

罗弘证摇摇头，“没有，我不敢。我只敢演戏的时候把它们拿出来再感受一次。”

“那你丰富的情感感知真的既是天赋又是诅咒。”

“你活得真像一个蚕蛹。因为害怕自己的柔软，把自己一层一层裹了起来。”

在对面飘过来这句话的时候，罗弘证心下竟突然感觉一丝松快，他被看穿了、被点破了。他不怨恨自己藏起来的细腻柔软，他害怕它们，它们碰触这个世界的时候总是过于稚嫩又娇柔，透过它们，世界加倍的冷酷刺痛也加倍的温暖美好。太让他精疲力竭了，他把自己捆绑起来，不奢求爱恨。

被戳穿的一刹那，他感觉被救赎了，坠在他心上的石头，卸掉了一袋。对面猖狂的笑也没有那么讨厌了。

“哈哈哈哈真是..........”对面似乎是想了半天没想到恰当的形容词，话锋忽然一转，道，“但你遇到了割开你防线的人了不是吗？”

罗弘证仿佛是突然被人从春暖花开的地方一下子揪出来丢到了南极洲去，他一瞬间紧绷了起来，身体绷直。这时电光火石间，地面木板发出了干脆的暴裂声，他毫无防备的随着坍塌的地面向下掉落，心脏被紧紧攥了一把，不规则碎木片擦过他的皮肤留下大大小小的创口或是埋进他的皮肉里，割碎他的肌肉，绞断他的血脉。

同那些石块木板一起，如同死物一样，他被拍在光裸坚硬的地面上。这里什么都没有，更加幽暗。

他动不了了，他每一节骨头都好像不再相连，很多液体从他身下向外流淌着，力气随之被抽干，他感到温暖，前所未有的温暖。

他的肢体扭曲着，甚至破碎着，像个怪物毫无遮掩的躺在那，没有力气去维持一些体面。他看不到四周，这一层没有人说话，只有头顶那个大洞。洞口影影绰绰人影闪现，一圈人影叠着一圈，无数颗头叠在洞口，以一种诡异的姿态出现在那。

他看烦了。太荒唐了，以至于他开始狂放的大笑。笑声从他的肚子里发出来，带给他更鲜明的疼痛，像是要把他的脏器搅碎似的，笑声像气泡泡一样从他嘴里吐出来，放肆又尖削，像极了方才张狂的嘲笑声。

妈的看屁呀我喜欢个人关你们什么事？？

他暴露着躺在那像个诡异的破布娃娃，无数颗头颅纹丝不动的挤在洞口不加遮掩的观看着，毫不退却。

他笑累了，有温暖的液体从他的眼眶溢了出来，越过他的发际线埋藏在他的发中，他哪里都疼，折骨的疼，残废的躺在那再也没有其他办法。没有人讲话，真正的寂静降临了，他看着头顶的那片影子，孤独和无助可以比物理疼痛更快夺走一个人生存意志。他在那群人眼里根本不是人，生和死在他们眼里其实根本没差别，只是一个可以随意摆弄的符号。

流动的液体冷却了下来，他感觉到了一阵阵汹涌的刺骨寒冷。

万籁俱寂里，他阖上了眼。他在属于爱的这一层，最接近寒冷、疼痛和死亡。

他闭着眼忽然弯起了嘴角，很安静，不再挣扎。奔向爱就像奔向死亡，一点一点把自己掏空。

这样其实很好，他愿意在孤独中在这秘密死去，愿意毫不保留的把自己献给这折骨的爱。温暖在这或许不会降临，在冻结之前，他温暖涌动的250亿根能绕地球赤道两圈的血管都可以为一个人拼命奔袭。如果明天太阳不会升起，今天就让他在疼痛中酣畅淋漓。

他听见有人同他讲，“你不要什么都自己扛。”

他沉入黑暗里，渐渐放弃清冷的意识。缠绕着他的柔软的坚甲自由的脱落着。

有人在叫他，推着他，周围一切突然静止了，模糊的轮廓都没入黑暗里。声音逐渐清晰起来。

“哥，哥？不要在这里睡啦，会感冒的。”

眼皮上的白热逐渐清晰起来，他睁开眼看见晨翔，看见明亮的宿舍，喧闹已然散去，人群三三两两稀少，他揉了揉眼睛，肌肉因为紧绷而疲乏，他松了口气。

这个梦太长了，他站在窗边，寝室的窗户开着，和缓的风掺着些热气灌进来，睡意已经被打散了，他手里缺了支烟去打发自己的清醒，但他故意把它们丢在家没有带出来的。手机在他手中一会儿亮一会儿又灭掉。

躺在床上，他点开一个久违的对话框，发了一条消息。

他说，“黄伟晋，有点想你了。”

窗外有芭蕉，摇曳的影子随着微光投在天花板上，他看着它们摇晃了两下，安静的按亮了屏幕把那条消息撤回来了。

他睁着眼睛一动不动的盯着房顶。

三分钟后，他的手机震动了一下。

黄伟晋问他，“刚去洗澡了。什么事？”

他盯着手机屏幕，盯了一会儿，说，“没什么，等回来在说吧。”

“哦，好。”

海峡另一端，黄伟晋裹在被子里握着手机直到屏幕熄灭，他昂起头深深吸了两口气，像是浅滩缺氧的鱼，他的嘴唇破了皮，在干燥的冬天里一同干燥着、搁浅着。


	15. Chapter 15

17.

岛上一连下了好几场雨，新的年份凛然登陆，基调都是剐骨头的阴冷。

公休假期开始后，许明杰才抽出些时间到医院来。此时已经是罗弘证住院的第三个月。

他的哥哥坐在病床上依旧专心致志的打着游戏，阿姨见到他来，打了个招呼便提着热水壶便出门去了，哥哥才放下手机，神色中的意外都没来得及藏好，“哎呀，你怎么来啦？”

“干嘛？你不欢迎我啊？”许明杰把补品撂在柜子上。并不需要听回答，哥哥向来如此，脆弱时拒人千里之外，说的话只听一半就是了，“怎么样？有没有好一些？”

“还好啦，又发炎而已，还要再住一段时间，”罗弘证拍了拍自己的右腿，“你怎么样？今年年末怎么也能给家里包个大红包吧？”

“年末工作邀约多一些，可以冲一波。”

“忙就多休息一下，不用挤时间过来啦，怪麻烦的”罗弘证从柜子上摸了个橙子递给他。

许明杰一时没有接话，橙子皮破碎而迸溅出的味道在他指尖绽开，电视机靠在墙边乌拉乌拉的播着闲时娱乐新闻，一连闪过十几个名字，黄伟晋的新戏要开播了。

许明杰盯着电视画面，塞了一瓣橙子进嘴里，“我来之前也有问伟晋，只是他太忙了，没有时间过来。其实大家都很想来看你的。”

电视上的黄伟晋与媒体对答如流，罗弘证的目光不知是定在哪一点上，缓慢的扯开嘴角笑了笑，旋即转向窗外，“不必的，帮我跟大家说谢谢，帮我跟他们说好好工作，不用过来的。”

许明杰的目光扫了回来，他那种神情罗弘证很熟悉，是攒了些火气的怒色。到底人是长大了，不会再一遇火星就爆炸，罗弘证摸了摸自己还没长起来的短发，腰背松垮的勾着靠在垫子上，“你看我这付样子，怎么招呼大家？”

那天许明杰并没有停留很久，罗妈妈提着暖水瓶进门的时候，电视里还在播黄伟晋的新闻。

“是伟晋吗？”

“嗯。”

“看起来更帅了乜，有成熟蛮多的哦，”罗妈妈自顾自转过身去，往白瓷杯子里蓄上热水，“从前说伟晋和弘证只相差一岁，很难信啦！现在看起来，感觉像看着小孩子一下长大，都是大人了。”

罗弘证听着，心里“咯噔”一下，像是从很高的地方跳下去一样，恰逢许明杰转头过来深深望了他一眼，他并没有时间仔细琢磨，却瞬间有些恼火。像是被窥探冒犯、不加许可的轻易洞穿了心思一样。火还没有烧到皮囊上就转瞬即逝、被杀回头的理智扑杀掉，分明他自己也不知道翻涌起的低落情绪究竟是什么，只不过是像个小孩子一样无措的害怕又抗拒别人看见罢了。

“来，明杰喝茶，这是弘证爸爸托人从内地捎回来的大白茶，尝尝，暖胃的，蛮好的。”

一盏温茶还没来得及回甘，明杰就道了别。临走他的舌头像是打了结，数次要吐出些字眼，又数次噎住，最后拍了拍罗弘证的手背，“哥哥，你是我哥哥，一直都会是。”

那天罗弘证感觉很不好。伤口不痛，但好像有数千只蚂蚁在上面爬来爬去。

他其实应该多说几句话的，至少告诉明杰，他从心底是感谢明杰来看他，他还是很高兴他能来的。但这些透明的带着些许暖意的人性光芒，连同他被日益消磨的坚毅自尊一同被关进了玻璃盒子里，怎么敲都敲不开。他被自己的右脚锁在这个房间里太久了，做了太多无谓的挣扎依旧停留在原地，徒留更多嘲讽自己无能为力的伤疤。冰凉凉硬邦邦一具驱壳失控又无礼的伤害别人的善意，更让他更觉得在暖融融的四面白墙包裹下尤为窒息。

春天彻底到来之前，罗弘证终于出了院。他的头发长了两三寸，脚踝的骨头却依旧没有痊愈。

这期间，黄伟晋一次都没有出现过。

说不清楚这到底算不算一种默契。

兴许再见面的时候，罗弘证会拿这件事揶揄他两句，但打心里是理解他的。若是坦诚的普通朋友，相见不必多做考虑。两人之间太多弯弯绕绕悬而未决，那你究竟用多少分的情感才不显得过界，用什么样的姿态才显得不冷漠凉薄。归根到底，在暧昧的悬在空中的结果尘埃落定之前，我们都畏惧可能让锤子落下的瞬间。

6月季风尾扫过台湾岛的时候，黄伟晋接连着的戏剧和新专辑宣传告一段落，他拥有一小段假期和筹备新戏剧的闲散时间。

年初，许明杰总撺掇着他一起去看罗弘证，他要么说工作忙要么说约了局，还在头疼下次怎么和明杰斗智斗勇，年假一过，明杰就再也没提过这事。

他约了陈向熙一同去垦丁，陈向熙在嘉义录节目，到垦丁同他会合。

陈向熙搅和着鸡肉饭，随口问他，“哥最近有跟你联系过吗？”

黄伟晋愣了一下，随即抬头看了陈向熙一眼，后者无知无觉的举着勺子吃饭，“没有啊，怎么了？”

“哦，风田和明杰说自从哥出院以后，很久没听过哥的消息了，给哥打电话打不通，发信息也没有回复。公司那边很久没联系过哥了。”

“多久了？”黄伟晋手上的勺子在空中静止。

“就出院之后啊，大概要两个多月了吧。”

从垦丁回来，黄伟晋就驱车下了中坜。他其实并没有去过罗弘证家，全靠从公司要来的地址和GPS导航。

天气晴好，贵在有风，黄伟晋把窗户错开了一条缝，导航语音提醒，“前方岔路口直行。”

他突然想到之前同罗弘证买游戏光碟，看起来那么可靠的一个人硬是开车带自己兜了四圈找停车场，怎么能那么路痴。他想着想着就开始笑，风灌进来，笑风干在脸上。

到达目的地时，太阳躲进了云里去。宏正母亲见他来，惊讶了一下，“唔，伟晋来啦！”

他乖乖应了声，“恩，阿姨。”

“啊，弘证在休息啦，阿姨帮你叫醒他。”

他紧忙拦住了，“不用了阿姨！让他睡好了，我等他醒就好。”

阿姨提了手提袋去参加编织课，房子里静悄悄的。天色沉了，此时的台湾岛常常午后准时一场雨，黄伟晋坐在门廊下看水滴从无物处坠落，细细密密，润酥酥的。

他手中的热茶腾着热气，来时没有犹豫，反倒到了近前，心里打鼓似的紧张起来，退堂鼓歇歇停停、忽起忽落，纠结了起来。大拇指甲圆润的边缘在食指外侧留下一排疏密无序的印子。

木板发出轻微响动，有什么东西轻轻落地，从窗台上跳下来的黑猫在他右后侧一米远的位置静止的望着他，黄伟晋的注意力被它吸引过去。黑猫绕着他慢慢的踱了一圈，停在他身后伸长了脖子嗅了嗅，最后停在他面前，软下身子团成一团卧倒，下巴压在了他叠起的脚踝上。

黑猫的毛发油亮顺滑又韧劲分明，划过黄伟晋的指尖，带着动物温热的温度。

猫有灵性，谁说不是呢。

罗弘证醒来时，雨已经停了，潮湿的风穿堂而过，撩起他前额一层头发又放下。隔着窗户看见门廊屋檐下盘着腿逗猫的人的背影时，他似乎还没彻底清醒，只觉得熟悉又再寻常不过，合该如此。

转过身去摸水杯，透过杯壁的温度是温热的，他才想问母亲去哪了，刹那间觉出不对来。

黄伟晋听见声响转过头时，两个人目光毫无遮掩的撞在一起，世界仿佛静止了两三秒，连风都静止了。

“怎么来了？”

黄伟晋站了起来，“哦，来看看你，明杰他们说...好久都没联系上你”，他的手指蹭着裤缝线，一路滑到头上去，扣在头顶的脑子被他掀下来，又扣回去，动作毫无意义。

罗弘证张了张嘴，又合上，最后说，“啊，喝茶吗？我给你倒茶吧。”

黄伟晋冲他无奈的笑了笑，扬了扬手里显而易见的白瓷茶杯，“阿姨刚才有倒给我的。”

人其实很奇怪，见不到面的时候，点把火就能把人的脾气燃起来，怨他的时候咬着牙想给他个教训，横亘在彼此之间的障碍堆积冷却成些许愤恨的残渣，可再见到他时却整颗心都软下来，就什么都不记得了。

黑猫慢慢悠悠的在两人之间转了一圈，晃了晃尾巴，一道闪电似的窜上房顶，猫粮的袋子从窗台上晃晃悠悠缓慢的飘下来，里面空空如也。

“猫粮又吃完了，正好，你陪我出去走走吧。”

罗弘证的脚伤比刚出院的时候要好很多了，但仍旧需要拐杖辅助才能行走。

黄伟晋跟在他身后看他背影，和记忆里无数次跟在他身后的印象在重叠着。他的肩依旧宽阔如初，黄伟晋却觉得哪里不一样了。等走到最近的便利店，才惊觉竟然一路无话。

便利店的门叮咚叮咚响两次，结算一袋猫粮和两三根火腿的时间，太阳又重新突围了。

站在便利店门口，日光让罗弘证眯起了眼睛，他说，“陪我在外面坐一下吧。”

屋檐下有一把长椅，后面的玻璃窗上映着的彩色LED灯牌节奏均匀的闪着“OPEN”，面前是开阔的停车场和与之接连的上坡路。这个时间，能听到的之后偶尔来往的车辆发出的引擎声。台湾多山，还未散去的蒸腾的雾气，朦朦胧胧的将山峰的轮廓挂在了远处的天际。停车场上有条来回巴望的黄色土狗，看起来有些迷茫。

他们大半个身子躲在阴凉里，阳光只能接触到他们膝盖以下的部位。黄伟晋微微侧头，余光将罗弘证整个收了进来，他没能大大方方的睁眼望过去。罗弘证像是许久没有见过这么热烈的阳光似的，靠在椅背上，帽檐下的他微微仰起头。他的轮廓柔和了很多，锋利不比从强，现如今看起来都不是那么有精神，调性都变得缓慢而宽厚。

鹰在40岁的时候会拔掉指甲、羽毛和喙的故事谁年幼的时候都曾听过，受着动物求生而体现出的坚毅狠绝的激励，大概我们都志气的坚定过“我可以，疼我也可以忍，我也会有勇气可以挨过苦难”，但好像从来没真正想象过那么骄傲强势的生物，卑微脆弱的不堪一击时是什么样子的。

黄伟晋胸口遭遇了一场大地震，每个部分不由的相互挤压，又再次分离，岩浆似的滚烫的怜惜淌了出来。他别过眼睛去，去看远处的山和另一侧沿途的树，1棵、2棵...企图让心下紧密的震动蒸发掉。

他好想问问，你这段时间都是怎么过的？

话不能出口，他好像更得问问，这段时间自己他妈的在干什么电话都没有打过。

在空地上绕弯的子的小黄狗，最后停在了罗弘证旁边，下巴搁在椅子空出来的边缘上，一会儿看看袋子里的火腿，一会儿看看罗弘证。

黄伟晋听见罗弘证笑了一声，“本来是给阿黄和玛利亚买的，分给你一支好了。”

他耐心的把塑料皮拨开，手腕架在膝盖上，小黄狗凑过去慢条斯理的啃食起来。

“其实我一直很怕你会来看我的。”

黄伟晋闻声转过头去，罗弘证并没有看向他。

“但真见到了好像反而更平静，不再有那种感觉了。”罗弘证把目光送向远处，黄狗没心没肺的咀嚼食物，等他转过头来时再问，“怎么样？最近还好吗？”

他的眼神是专注的，仔仔细细的把黄伟晋的样子描摹了一遍似的。说不清楚究竟是贪恋某一寸静好的时光还是被漩涡似的平静感抓住了脚腕，黄伟晋并没有移开脸，开口时声音像经久的水管长久被闲置了之后，喑哑了一下“恩”，他清了清嗓，“还好，上一部戏播完了，发了专辑，要准备下一部的摄制了。”

罗弘证简简单单应了一句，将目光适时的收回，“那就好。”

“你...”想要说的话怎么也组不成词句似的，吐出一个字又哽住。

罗弘证接过话来，“帮我跟明杰他们说，我没事的，让他们不要乱想啦，好好工作。”

对“没事的”几个字像是过敏似的，黄伟晋底气充足的径直插回话，“那你干嘛关机啦？”

便利店内电视机的声音随着门被推开游荡了出来，旋而又合上，一切又渐渐归于空旷的平静。恐怕不是个好问题，但好在黄伟晋并没有想撤回的念头。

坦诚的回答恐怕是需要消耗一些力气的，罗弘证的声线很平，“因为不想听到更多的消息。”

“我感觉我被落下了.......所有人都在向前跑，只有我被留在原地。大家都跑得很快，只有我停滞了。我试过了，比做任何事都要努力的去试了，但最后只能接受这是我改变不了的。接受太难了。”

一口气压在胸口里变成了石头，吐不出来，沉甸甸的。猛然间，黄伟晋明白了一个荒唐的道理，这世界上没有谁拯救得了谁，命运的齿轮相互痛苦的摩擦并不完全是严丝合缝的。他曾想要帮罗弘证卸下些负担，想要给他一些庇护，到头来反倒显得讽刺而惨淡。

一根火腿最后只剩下破开的外皮，小黄狗立在一旁，黑溜溜的眼珠在塑料皮和罗弘证之间不停打转。日光的温度似乎重新沸腾了起来，焦灼的烦躁感跟着一起冲上黄伟晋乱作一团的内心，他前倾着把脸埋在掌心里，他没有流落出太多的情绪，不想事到如今还让罗弘证照顾他，更不想再影响到罗弘证的感受。

他有很多话想说。

他们之间有太多悬而未决、缠绕而生的在不停叫嚣着，将他的词句、心思全部打碎。他像是站在无数条河流的交汇点上，他只要跨出一步，就在和千千万万条奔流的航线告别。最后他叫了几遍宏正的名字，却什么都没说出来。

“伟晋，”罗弘证淡淡的开了口，“我听到了，我都听到了。你不用讲，我懂的。”

他又朝徘徊在他面前留恋火腿的小黄狗举起了双手，笑了笑，“没有了，真的什么都没有了。”

从中坜开车回台北的路上，黄伟晋不得不承认，他好像把囤积在身体里的很多物质倒了出去似的，轻盈又空荡。

这种减负是闷热的，是咸涩的汗珠流进眼睛里的感觉。不做深想，因为毫无痕迹与证据，但他竟然本能的默认他在失去或是即将失去什么东西，它们随着时间向前，逐渐剥离他的生命。就像这台车，缓缓远离中坜。

这些无法被阻止，很多东西都无法被改变，就像他曾经想要改变罗弘证一样，终究会随着河流随着时间走向终点。

对面方向的车与他擦肩而过，车灯打闪，强光刺的他眼睛有些痛，生理眼泪就要掉出来。他忍住了，他不想流泪。今天就算了吧，今天已经够残酷了，他不想身体里仅有的水分也顺从地离开他的躯体。

再见到罗弘证，是在新戏拍摄地，黄伟晋最后一天的杀青戏份在罗弘证进组的第三天。

收工前，剧照老师集中给即将告别系列剧集的演员拍了合照，他们两个站在两侧，纪念即将消逝的年轻时代。

兄弟情值得拥有几张合照，黄伟晋站在罗弘证右边，靠着他刚刚好右脚不必太用力。

好在人生很复杂，每个瞬间的自己未必完全统一的。即使我们从未坦诚的对待一段感情，也并不妨碍沉默的某一瞬间想要破釜沉舟，赴汤蹈火将它们全部坦然的暴露出来。黄伟晋的下巴不禁微微扬起，他没有笑，却显得神色飞扬。爱人时饱满，被爱时张扬，只这一次，他没再假装只是朋友。

那天收工的时候，罗弘证问他要不要去海边，他攥了攥自己背包的带子，郑重其事的说好。

他们一路往花莲开，绕山公路蜿蜒盘旋，车窗外一面是山，一面是海，发动机低频的噪响稳定而均匀，黄伟晋靠在车架柱子上，从上半扇挡风玻璃后看见如洗的湛蓝天空，觉得就这样一直开下去也没什么不好的。

大抵是因为知道会去向何处。他始终默认他们都是聪明的，提前猜到结局，而尽了力让感知拖延着不再前往。

海岛东海岸与西海岸不同，东海岸面对的是广阔无垠的太平洋。这里没有沙滩，只有大片大片深灰色的厚重石子堤，它不愿让人慢慢走入大洋腹地——但凡海水覆盖的地方，下面就是与陆地陡然落差几十米到几百米不等的海底陆地——极端而决绝，它要你要么毫不向往的站在远处，要么义无反顾的献祭。所以每年在东海岸被海浪卷入洋的人，大多是再也找不到的。

海岸线左右漫延开，曲折后失去踪迹，大洋没有彼岸，铺开的液体满满当当，风摇动着海平面，同时毫无阻碍的把他们的头发和衣角全部扬起，海浪声相互推搡，好像随时要溢出来似的。天地显得格外浩大。他们顺着海岸线散步，不会太靠近，与边缘有一段可观的距离。

黄伟晋脚下闲不住，边走边踢着石子，十有八九他会把自己玩脱，今天显然也是十分之九中普通的一天。在他左脚绊右脚之前，罗弘证拽了他一把。

“欸你这个人怎么在哪都能摔呢？”不出所料，罗弘证要笑他。

黄伟晋笑笑也不还嘴，看看脚边漂亮的石头，他说，“其实之前和明杰他们去花莲，去垦丁，你都应该来的。一起去应该会很好。”

他很平静，像是春天里荡满雾气，没有风的山谷。

罗弘证也笑起来。你知道，最无法改变的就是“曾经”了。他们两个像是两条漫不经心散落着的平行线，相互的话未必有关联，只是随心的吐露一些。

“欸，伟晋，我要约满到期了。”

黄伟晋点点头，这话他早一个月前在群里就说过了，并不意外。一个月的时间足够拒绝消化很多意料内与意料外的东西，而今再听到时，这些字句就像耳畔的风一样，平平无奇。

前面的堤岸大抵是因为更加宽阔，而聚集了些人的。

“别再往前走了，其实我有些话想说的。”

黄伟晋闻言停住了的脚步。

“总要有一个结局的不是吗？”罗弘证叹了口气，听起来却不太像是惋惜，“其实来之前我就想过了，该有一个了断的。我想了很多遍，最后决定说‘这段时间发生的所有我们不想直面的一切都不是真的，都是错觉。不过是角色的移情和演戏时的吊桥效应。错位的情感都不是真的，退潮后一切都会回到正轨的’。”

“但不是这样的，我自己都不信，更不想骗你。时隔十几个月再见你，什么都没有改变，一切照旧。到目前为止，我还是很喜欢你，越过朋友界限的那种喜欢。我不会否认的。”

“但也只能让这份爱生长到今天为止了，让它们停留在今天。大概就是最好的结局了吧。我们谁都没有想要更靠近另一种空气稀薄的未来的想法，可人活着总要往前走。”

黄伟晋仰起头细细的看他，从未觉得自己离他如此近过。

罗弘证始终是笑着的，那样子是之前黄伟晋从未见过的，像极了一盏淬过火捏琢出精致形态的彩色玻璃，色彩斑斓，精致晶莹却同样易碎，灿烂而悲哀。

他觉得自己灵魂某一处正在与什么东西相剥离割裂，到了失去的时刻，他才毫不怀疑的察觉到与罗弘证的灵魂如此契合的贴近过。没有疼痛，而是分离后轻飘飘的无处落脚。他不懂自己平白无故要承担的这些空荡，太不公平，明明彼此相互从未拥有过。

“我能抱抱你吗？”他问。

一双清亮的眼睛再也没有遮掩。

罗弘证伸出了手臂。

“我抱了你，你脚伤就要快点养好。”他凑在罗弘证耳边说。

“哈？这我控制不了，太霸王条款了吧？”

黄伟晋紧了紧圈着罗弘证肩颈的手臂，倔强又不讲理的吐出两个短促的字，“不管！”

罗弘证轻轻摇晃，拍了拍他的背，半晌在他耳边缓慢地低语道，“我会一直记得的。”

黄伟晋闭上眼睛。

今天终将湮灭。

黄伟晋拒绝了同罗弘证一同返程的邀请，他说他要搭火车去宜兰，明天在宜兰的阿姨家有聚会。罗弘证不好再坚持，最后只嘱咐他注意安全。黄伟晋只挥着手催他快点走啦。

他看着罗弘证的背影远去，逐渐没入人群，终于走远。远处有漂亮的风筝飞上天。

他望向漫无边际、翻涌着又不知去向何处的大洋，风和潮涌声贯进耳朵里。

黄伟晋独自向前走了几步，站在那里迷茫的张望着，最后弯下腰，挑挑拣拣，捡起脚边最漂亮的石头丢进了深不见底太平洋里。


End file.
